Bloodbath
by blackandblood
Summary: Everyone thought she was a monster. He saw her differently. She left a path of blood in her wake. He only saw her as sweet and innocent. Little did he know, she would be the demise of humankind. Based on the Elfen Lied series
1. Chapter 1

**here is chapter 1 of my newest story. i hope you enjoy it........**

**Bloodbath**

**Chapter 1**

A severed arm lay twitching on the cold floor. It was covered in a layer of blood, veins spilling out of it.

The owner of it was panting, holding onto the stump below his elbow. He stared the figure confined against a metal structure, almost like a coffin, only without a lid. Steel bars criss-crossed in front of the figure, restraining it. It appeared to be wearing a full-body strait jacket, and a metal helmet encased its head. Just as the wounded man was about to scream, his head blew off his neck in a bloody geiser.

A key was floating in front of the figure, glistening as it slowly spun. A second security guard screamed and began to shoot desperately at the restrained being. Gunshots rang throughout the room, as well as the sounds of metal twisting and breaking. Moments later the steel door hummed as it opened, sending light into the room.

The figure had been freed. She stood there, naked, the helmet still covering her head. She lifted her arm, and discovered that she was holding the security guard's severed head by his hair. She released it, letting it bounce slightly and roll away. After a brief second, the girl slowly began to make her way down the long corrider, her soft steps echoing.

From within the control room of the building, a tall man with dark hair and glasses spoke into the intercom. He was the head scientist of the facility.

"The subject has escaped. Arm yourselves and do whatever it takes to stop her."

"Right away, Chief Kurama," his second in command replied through the speaker.

Kurama watched the video cameras for another few seconds, then quickly left the room.

Elsewhere in the building, a group of four security guards began to fire at the slowly approaching girl. One of the guard's heads exploded, his body slamming to the ground.

"Stay back," the leader of that particular group said. "I think she only has a range of two meters."

"Yeah, but didn't they say to keep objects away from her?" A dark-haired officer asked.

A pen floated up next to the girl, then fired at one fo the guards, piercing him in the eye. It was wedged into his brain, killing him immediately.

Suddenly, the dark-haired officer's arm was sliced off. Before he could scream, he was cut in half, dead only a second later.

The remaining guard was decapitated as well, his blood painting the wall behind him.

As she made her way down the corrider, more security guards attacked her. A blond-haired guard's sliced torso was slammed into a wall, his legs close behind in a bloody mess. As another officer tried to run away, he too, was sliced horizontally in half.

The girl came up to a third officer, who was trying to crawl away. A moment later, however, there was a squirt of blood propelling in front of her, as he too was killed.

Four more officers showed up, firing their guns at her. The girl didn't falter as she continued her slow pace towards them, the bullets not affecting her. Two of their heads exploded, while another one was sliced in half vertically. The remaining one had fallen, and before he could get up, his head slid off his neck, landing in his lap. His body crumpled to the side.

With the hall clear, the girl entered the elevator, decending to the ground floor. Three guards were waiting for her at the bottom. As soon as the elevator doors began to open, they fired their machine guns, emptying them. After their bullets had run out, they waited for the smoke to clear. The girl was sitting on the elevator floor, her knees drawn up with her arms wrapped around them. Bullet holes surrounded her and, to their horror, several bullets were floating in mid-air in front of her. They clinked to the floor a moment later.

The girl slowly rose, then began to stalk towards them silently. Two of the guards were viciously ripped in half, while the third tried to run away, frightened. To his dismay, he came up to a dead end. He sank down and backed away from her as far as he could. When she finally came up to him, she crouched down in front of him. The man began to shudder as pain seared through his body like fire. There was a crimson spurt, and moments later his blood pooled around him, spreading down the corrider.

The girl came up to a lever and a closed metal door. A bloody handprint appeared on the wall, then slid its way down to the lever. The lever was pulled down and the heavy door slowly ascended upward, opening up to the next room. Waiting for her was Chief Kurama, and about a dozen security guards. Kurama waited for her to make a move.

Just then, his secretary came out of nowhere, tripping and falling right in front of the girl. The mug of coffee she was holding had shattered on the floor.

"Kasumi!"

"I'm so sorry, Chief Kurama. I'm such a klutz," Kasumi said sadly.

"Run! Get out of here!" He commanded.

Kasumi blinked, unaware of the naked girl behind her. "What are you talking about.......?"

A bloody handprint appeared on her shoulder, causing her to turn her head.

"No, Zoe! Don't do it!" Kurama shouted desperately. One of the guards had to restrain him from running over to her.

Kasumi's head was twisted, ripping away from her body. Her dead eyes were wide and surprised.

"Open fire!" Kurama yelled.

They began to shoot at her, the bullets not affecting her. Kasumi's body was floating in front of the girl, Zoe. The dead body was quickly filled with holes in a matter of seconds. Zoe stood safely behind it.

A pen shot out, killing one of the officers. It had stabbed his eye and Kurama felt a squirt of blood on his cheek.

"I'll take this bitch!" Another of the guards exclaimed, lunging at Zoe.

"Look out!" Kurama called out.

It was too late, however, as the man's heart bursted out of his chest, landing on the ground in a soggy heap.

As Zoe walked towards them, three more men were decapitated and sliced in half. The others ran away, except for Kurama. He glared at Zoe as she slowly stalked past him, leaving him unharmed.

"She's headed towards the cliff," he said into his walkie-talkie as he ran to top floor of the facility.

A minute later, Zoe was outside, making her way towards the cliff, the soft breeze blowing around her.

Kurama had made it to the top floor, where a man with a sniper rifle stood, waiting.

"Get a clean shot," Kurama ordered. "We can't let her escape."

"Don't worry," the man replied. "This is a .50 BMG round. Nothing can survive a hit from one of these." He carefully took aim.

Zoe stood at the very edge, turning her head slightly. The sniper pulled the trigger and fired. The metal helmet covering her head exploded open, her long blond hair freely whipping around her face. The impact had knocked her off the edge of the cliff, and a trail of blood ran down the left side of her face.

"Dammit! She's still alive." Kurama watched as she fell towards the sea below.

There was a splash, and the girl was gone.

"Send out a special assault team," he commanded. "We need to find her immediately."

The man nodded, hurrying off. Kurama looked outside one last time, frowning. A moment later, he too rushed out of the room.

We need to find her if it's the last thing we do, he thought to himself.

**i know, i know. you might be a little confused. everything will be explained as the story goes on. hope you like the first chapter. laterz**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bloodbath**

**Chapter 2**

Nineteen year-old Takuya Kanbara got out of the cab he was in.

"Thanks," he said to the driver, handing him the money he owed. "I'll just walk the rest of the way. It's been a while since I've last been here and I want to see if anything's changed."

"Alright, kid. Enjoy your stay." The driver flashed him a smile, then drove away.

Takuya looked around, shifting his backpack slightly. It had been ten years since the last time he was there. Kamakura was just as beautiful as he remembered it. There were shops along the street, selling a variety of items such as ice cream, jewelry, burgers, and pretty much whatever else anyone could want. He stopped by one of the stands and bought himself a coke. As he walked away, he heard a voice call to him.

"Takuya Kanbara?! Is that you?"

The brunette turned around to see his best friend since childhood, Kouji.

"Hey, what's up?" Takuya asked as Kouji jogged up to him. "Long time no see."

"Yeah, no shit. I only saw you for like a month last year, and then of course you had to leave for the whole friggin summer," his friend said. "How was Europe?"

Takuya had taken a trip, as he had always wanted to travel there some day.

"It was awesome," he replied. "I went to like ten different countries-"

"Yeah, I don't care," Kouji cut him off. "So, what are you doing back here? And why was I not informed?"

Takuya rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "Um...sorry, it was kind of a last minute thing. I came back here for college. Besides, why are you here?"

"Same reason as you. My parents decided that I have to go to college, too." Kouji had a sullen look on his face. "Anyway, where are you staying?"

"Eh, an old family friend's. I mean, it used to be a restaurant, but it got closed down due to lack of business. They told me that as long as I keep the place clean, I can stay there rent free," Takuya said.

Kouji raised an eyebrow. "You're not talking about Courtney's parents, are you?"

"Yeah, her parents were friends with my parents. It's been a few since I last saw them, but they trust me to live there without wrecking the place."

"That's cool. Are they living there, too?" The raven-haired boy asked.

"Nope. I get the place to myself." Takuya smiled, only to have it fade a moment later. "I just hope Courtney doesn't come by everyday......"

Kouji smirked. "Why? She's pretty hot, and you know she's had a crush on you since you were kids."

Takuya shook his head. "I'm just not interested. She's a good friend, but I don't see her as anything more than that."

"Um.....if you're moving, shouldn't you have more than just a backpack full of stuff?" Kouji asked.

"I'm having the rest shipped over. I just brought enough for a few days to get me by, that way I didn't have to lug along a ton of shit." Takuya took a sip from his drink. "How's Kouichi?"

"He's good. Right now I'm staying in an apartment with him and J.P." Kouji dropped his gaze and sighed. "But I don't know how much longer it'll last."

Takuya frowned. "Why? What's wrong?"

"Our landlord jacked up the rent by another five hundred dollars, not to mention Kouichi just lost his job," he said.

"He was working at that small retail store, right? I think it was called Jason's or something........" Takuya almost walked into a pole, not paying attention. He managed to dodge it, however, at the last minute.

"Smooth," Kouji quipped. "Anyway, it was called Johnson's Men Wear. He didn't get fired for doing anything wrong, but it got closed down because the owner died and the building was bought by someone else."

"That's too bad," Takuya said quietly.

Kouji shrugged. "He'll get a new job. It just happened at a shitty time."

Takuya chuckled. "Yeah, he's the only one of us that's not lazy. Took me three months just to get off the couch to before I found a job."

"No kidding. Wanna check out the beach for the hell of it? It's been about, what, ten years now?" Kouji asked.

"About that. And sure, why not. I've got nothing better to do right now." Just then Takuya noticed a hot dog stand. "Be right back!"

Kouji laughed and shook his head as his friend ran off. Same old Takuya. A twang of sadness ran through him. He had been friends with Takuya ever since they were five when got into a fight in a sandbox over a tonka truck. Takuya had hit Kouji in the head with a plastic shovel and Kouji had poured a bucket of sand down Takuya's pants. They had laughed it off, becoming friends from that point on. About four years later, Kouji and his brother Kouichi gone away for the summer to stay with their grandparents so their parents could take a trip. While they were away, Takuya's family had been in a terrible car crash. Both of his parents and his younger brother Shinya had died. Takuya had been at a friend's at the time. The news had been devastating to Takuya, and he had spent almost a year in a psychiatric ward. During his stay, Kouji and Kouichi had visited him often, trying to keep their friendship alive and to let Takuya know that he was not alone. Takuya eventually recovered and stayed with his aunt and uncle after he was released.

Takuya ran back, holding two hot dogs. He was stuffing one into his mouth, eating nearly half of it in one bite.

"Wan thum?" He asked, his mouth full.

Kouji wiped a piece of the bun off his shoulder where it had shot from Takuya's mouth. "No thanks, I'm good."

Takuya shrugged, finishing what was left in his mouth. "More for me."

The two friends walked down the ramp leading to the beach. It was a little on the windy side today, so as far as they could see there was no one around.

"Wow, I'm surprised," Takuya said, looking around. "I figured that by now it would be a dump. But it looks pretty much the same as it did ten years ago."

"Yeah, I figured the same thing." Kouji stopped in his tracks, his eyes widening. "Uh.....Takuya?"

Takuya yawned. "Yeah?"

"Um.......I think you should take a look at this.........." Kouji's voice trailed off.

Takuya, confused, looked in the direction he was referring to. When he realized what Kouji had been talking about, his eyes almost bulged out of his head.

Straight ahead, standing in the water, was a naked girl. Her head was cast down, the wind blowing her blond hair around her face.

"What's.....going on?" Takuya asked in a low voice.

He didn't realize it, but from that point on, his life would never be the same

**so ends chapter 2 of my story. lot less bloody than the previous chapter, huh? hope you liked it, and even though its a cliffhanger, the next chapter will be out in less than 24 hours. so don't kill me! *dodges a pitchfork being thrown* read and review laterz ^_^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bloodbath**

**Chapter 3**

Takuya and Kouji stared at the girl, in shock. They were at a loss for words.

The girl buried her face in her hands, trying to subside the throbbing in her head. A moment later, she looked up, revealing her face. She had sparkling emerald eyes, smooth porcelin-looking skin, and soft pink lips.

Takuya swallowed, taking in her beauty. He notice that she was either cold or frightened, for her body was shaking.

"Hey, are you okay?" He asked.

Terrified, she dashed out of the water and tried to run, only for her legs to give out. She felt dizzy and disoriented. Nothing seemed to make sense in her head. She couldn't remember anything that had happened in her entire life. Her eyes teared up and, a moment later, she began to cry.

Takuya approached her with Kouji close behind. "You alright?"

She looked up at the two guys in front of her. One was wearing khaki jeans, a long-sleeved black shirt, and a short-sleeved red button-up shirt over the black one, where it hung open. On his head he wore a cap with a pair of goggles on it. He had brown hair, and chocolate colored eyes. The second boy wore dark blue jeans with a white shirt. He had on a blue jacket and a matching bandana covered his black hair. The first boy helped her up, brushing sand off her arms.

"What the hell is going on?" He asked softly, putting his red shirt over her.

"Your guess is as good as mine," his friend said.

The brunette stared into the girl's green eyes and swallowed. "Um.....I'm Takuya and this is Kouji. And you are..........?"

The girl only blinked, not seeming to understand.

"Erm......okaaaaaay......." Takuya noticed how she made no move to button up. His hands shook as he did it for her, his face turning bright red.

Kouji cocked his head, noticing two small horns protruding from the girl's head. They somewhat resembled cat ears and were slightly rounded. "That headband she's wearing looks like she has horns or something."

He gently tugged on them, but they would not budge. "Holy shit! That's not a headband. Those horns are actually sticking out of her head."

An image quickly flashed through Takuya's mind. He could vaguely see the sillouette of an unknown figure. On the figure's head were two horns........

"Did you hear me?" Kouji's voice brought him back to reality.

The girl looked as though she would begin to cry again.

"Sorry, spaced out for a second, I guess," Takuya said, rubbing the back of his neck. He was somewhat troubled by the image.

"Hey, what's that on her wrist?" Kouji asked.

Takuya lifted her arm up and looked at the small plastic bracelet around her wrist. "Looks like a hospital bracelet or something."

"Well, what's it say?"

"I'm looking. All I see is some kind of serial number.............oh, wait. It says 'Zoe' right here in the far corner. You think that's her name?" Takuya wondered.

Kouji shrugged. "Probably."

"Is that your name?" Takuya asked the girl.

She only tilted her head and smiled, sending a small blush down Takuya's cheeks.

"Well, that's what we'll call you. Zoe." Takuya frowned a moment later. "She's hurt."

A small wound was on her left temple, with a thin stream of blood beginning to trail down. The water had washed most of it away, but the wound was still open. Takuya grabbed Kouji's bandana right off his head and dabbed at it.

"Hey!" Kouji gave him an annoyed look.

"You have like fifty of them. I'm sure you can spare one for her," Takuya said.

"Yeah, true." Kouji simply pulled another one from his pocket, tying it around his head. "Always come prepared."

Takuya shook his head. "You know, you're just like J.P., only he does it with a candy bar........."

"So......what should we do with her? Should we turn her in?" Kouji asked.

"I know this may not be the smartest idea, but maybe she should come to my place. Just for now," he quickly added. "I mean, wherever she came from probably did this to her." He motioned to her forehead.

"Alright. Wait a few days and see what happens. She probably has amnesia and can't remember anything. Hell, I don't even know if she remembers how to talk. She hasn't spoken a single word," Kouji pointed out.

Takuya stared at her. "Do you remember anything at all?"

Zoe tried to think. The pain in her skull, however, was to immense for her to concentrate. Nothing came to her and she looked down, defeated.

"Hey, it's okay. You can stay with me for a little while until we have a better idea of what's going on," Takuya said, then turned his attention to Kouji. "Here's some money. Go to a store and buy some clothes for her. She really can't be walking around in just a shirt........"

Kouji turned slightly red. "Me.....? I don't know anything about girls clothes. I mean, I don't know what size she wears, or what to get her. Can't you just call Courtney and have her do it?"

"No, I'm really not in the mood for her right now. There's a good chance that she knows I'm here by now, but I wanna keep away for as long as possible." Takuya looked at Zoe and swallowed. The shirt covered her enough, but he couldn't help but stare at her bare legs.

"Earth to Takuya." Kouji conked him on the head.

"Ow! Bastard........" Takuya rubbed his head, then pulled his wallet out. "Here, just grab anything for now. Get a pair of shoes for her, too. We'll wait here."

Kouji took the money and stuffed it into his jacket pocket. "Still don't know why I hafta do it, but whatever." He took off back towards the town.

Zoe sighed, holding her head. She tried to talk, but had no clue how. The entire time that Takuya and Kouji had been talking, she watched them closely. Her mind couldn't register how to do it, though.

Takuya looked at the sky, his brow furrowing. "Shit, looks like it's gonna rain. We can't stay here." He quickly texted Kouji, telling him to just meet them at his place. "Come on."

As Takuya led her back to town, thunder clapped in the distance. Zoe jumped, clinging onto Takuya. She whimpered as another crash of thunder filled their eardrums.

Takuya gave her a quick reassuring hug, then took her hand. "Let's go, before it rains. My place is only a ten minute walk but we can make it five if we run."

On that note, they began to run as fast as they could. The streets looked empty for the most part, but a moment later, rain started to sprinkle. Luckily, they made it to Takuya's place before it became too heavy. He unlocked the door, then pulled her inside.

"Kouji's gonna be pissed." Takuya shook his head with a smirk. "How was I supposed to know it going to rain?"

Zoe blinked, tilting her head. "Mmmmm?"

"I'll be right back. I'm gonna grab you a dry shirt." He went into another room, pulling his backpack off.

After rummaging through it, he found a white tank top and pair of green boxers. He sighed, frowning at the boxers. They had shrunk immensely in the dryer, and he wondered why he had even brought them with him. At least they would fit Zoe. He returned to her and handed her the clothes.

"Here you go. You can change into these."

Zoe held them up, inspecting them. She had no clue what to do with them, and Takuya could tell. He swallowed.

"Okay. Get a grip on yourself. You did it before, you can do it again," he said to himself nervously.

His eyes closed, he quickly unbuttoned her red shirt, his fingers fumbling on the buttons. When that was off, he yanked the tank top over her head, pulling her arms through. He managed to get it on correctly, to his surprise.

"Okay, now the shorts." He knelt down, holding them out. His eyes were still closed. "Step into them."

Zoe understood, and stepped into them. She was able to pull them up on her own, much to Takuya's relief.

He opened his eyes. "Alright, thank god that's over."

Just then another clap of thunder boomed overhead. Zoe cried out, covering her ears as she sank to the ground. Takuya went to comfort her, but slid in a small puddle of water. He fell forward, accidentally falling on top of her.

A moment later, the door opened, and Kouji was standing there. He was soaked, and, by the look on his face, surprised by what he saw.

"Uuhhhhh..........."

**oh, awkward......but cute ^_^ chapter 3 is finished (but you know that so i don't have to tell you.........) hope you liked it. stay tuned for chapter 4. read and review pleeaaazzzzz!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bloodbath**

**Chapter 4**

"I can explain!" Takuya said, throwing himself off Zoe.

Kouji shook his head. "Don't even wanna know. Anyway, here's what I got." He put three shopping bags down in front of them.

"Is there any change left?" Takuya asked.

"There was. And then I decided to use it to buy a cheeseburger," he replied.

Takuya shrugged. "Eh, whatever."

Zoe curiously looked into one of the bags.

"Dude, you got any friggen clothes I can borrow? Mine are soaked beyond belief." Kouji peeled his jacket off.

"Between you and Zoe, I'm gonna end up without any clothes left. But sure, why not?" He threw a blue t-shirt and a black pair of shorts to his friend. "I'm kinda hungry, so I'm gonna order a pizza."

"You just scarfed down two friggen hot dogs," Kouji said, sighing. "I swear, one of these days, I'm gonna pit you against J.P. in a contest to see who can eat the most.........."

Takuya dialed a number into his phone, calling the closest pizza place around. He ordered three large pizzas with hamburger, bacon, and pepperoni on them. A moment later he added three two-liters of coke and a large order of fries to the order.

"Dude, you're a pig. Who are you feeding, an army?" Kouji quipped after he had hung up.

"I'm hungry, and I'm sure Zoe's pretty hungry, too," Takuya said.

"You're gonna give her a heart attack from those pizzas," he retorted.

Takuya smirked. "What can I say? The meat makes the pizza."

"Don't cry to me when you clog your arteries," Kouji said, walking to the bathroom to change.

"Well, at least I'll die happy," Takuya called after him.

"Whatever." Kouji shut the door.

The brunette looked at Zoe. "You hungry?"

"Mmmm?" Zoe tilted her head slightly, causing Takuya to smile.

"You're so cute...." He turned bright red a moment later, realizing what he had said. "Uh......what I mean is.......um....."

Zoe simply walked into another room, stopping in front of an old grandfather clock.

Takuya came up next to her. "Can't remember the last time that thing actually worked. It's been broken for ages."

Kouji emerged from the bathroom a moment later. "Rain's really starting to pick up. Getting home might be harder than I thought."

"Stay here tonight. Courtney's parents were nice enough to send some furniture over before I got here. There's one bed, two couches, and a pull-out sofa. Take your pick," Takuya said.

"Couch is fine. Just let me call Kouichi to let him know that I'm not dead." He dialed his twin's number and waited a moment. "Hey, it's me. Takuya's back in town." He paused, smiling. "Yeah, he didn't tell me he was coming, the asshole."

"Hey!"

"Anyway," Kouji continued. "I'm gonna crash at his place tonight. See ya tomorrow. Bye."

Takuya began empty out his backpack, dumping its contents onto a coffee table. He stared at a small box, taking in into his hand. A small smile on his face, he opened it. He looked at the object inside, remembering the day he had gotten it.

_"Takuya! Look what I just found. Isn't it neat?" _

_Takuya looked at his six year-old brother Shinya and raised an eyebrow. "It's just a stupid seashell."_

_Shinya frowned. "Hey! It's not stupid. And I found it 'cause I wanted to give you something for your birthday."_

_"Well, I guess it is pretty cool."_

_"Yeah, look how shiny it is! Happy birthday!" Shinya handed it to him. "Sorry I didn't wrap it, though........."_

_Takuya gave his little brother a quick hug. "It's fine. Thanks."_

A tap on the shoulder sent Takuya back to reality. Startled, he turned around and came face to face with Zoe.

"Sorry, I was just looking at something from my childhood. Do you wanna see it?" He handed the small shell to her.

Zoe held it up, inspecting it. She smiled at the way it shone in the light. While turning it in her hands, she accidentally snapped it in half.

Takuya's breath stopped in his throat. He stared at the broken shell in dismay. "What the hell did you just do?"

The blond looked up, surprised.

Takuya was furious. "That was a memento from my little brother. What the fuck were you thinking?! You fucking broke the only thing I had left from him!"

Zoe backed away, frightened.

Kouji was holding his friend back. "I don't think she meant-"

"I don't care!" Takuya shouted. "Just get the hell out of here! Get out!" His blood felt as though it was boiling.

Zoe stormed out of the house, into the pouring rain. Tears ran down her face as she ran away to the only place she could think to go. The beach.

Meanwhile, Takuya sat on one of the couches, holding the broken shell. A look of remorse was on his face.

"I know you're mad, but I really don't think she meant to do it on purpose," Kouji said quietly.

Takuya sighed. "I know, I overreacted. Yeah, it was a gift from Shinya, but it was an accident."

"I hope she's okay out there." Kouji was staring out the window. "It's fucking pouring out."

"I'm gonna go look for her." Takuya stood up and grabbed an umbrella. "Wait here in case she comes back."

Kouji nodded and watched his friend leave. "Careful."

_At the beach_

A special assault team was flying overhead the shore, searching for the target.

A man with short brown hair and dark eyes smiled. "Can't wait to get my hands on this bitch."

"Bando, we have to follow orders."

John Bando looked at his commrade and glared at him. "Don't tell me what the fuck to do."

"But we have or-" the man's words were cut short as the barrel of a gun was thrust into his forehead.

The rest of the squad held their breath as they watched nervously.

"You honestly think I give a damn?" He smirked. "Besides, I might be crazy enough to do just about anything. Maybe even blow your fucking head off."

His commrade swallowed, his heart pounding a mile a minute.

Bando pulled the trigger, revealing that the gun had been empty. "Next time you might not be so lucky....." He loaded a cartridge into it.

A tall man with a shaved head stood up. "As soon as you're done playing grab-ass, listen up. Take as much ammunition as you can carry. The target we're looking for killed twenty-three people in five minutes. She's vicious."

Unbeknownst to them, their target was a few thousand feet below them on the beach. She stood there as the rain poured into her face. Tears ran down her cheeks. She felt frightened, and most of all, alone.

**next chapter is where it gets exciting again. hope you liked this chapter though. read and review and stay tuned for chapter 5. ^_^ laterz**


	5. Chapter 5

**Bloodbath**

**Chapter 5**

Bando and the commrade he pretended to shoot were dropped off on the beach.

"If you find the girl, take her down by whatever means," their commanding officer told them.

"Yes sir."

The helicopter took off once again, leaving the two soldiers. Bando looked at Steve Williams, the soldier he had been paired with.

"Of all people I get stuck with you," he muttered, pulling his black mask down over his face. "Just don't get in my way............"

Williams sighed, covering his face with his own mask. "Which way should we go?"

"Something tells me to go this way." Bando began to walk along the beach. "Come on, get your ass into gear. We're on a hunt........"

_Meanwhile_

Zoe was desperately searching through the sand near the shoreline. After a few minutes of digging, she found what she had been looking for. In her hand she held a small seashell similar to the one Takuya had. The one she had broken. She sniffled, still sad about ruining the gift he had gotten from his little brother. Hopefully, this would somehow make it up. She stood up, only to hear a sharp voice from behind her.

"Hey! You there!"

Zoe turned around to see two special assault team commandos. They quickly rushed over to her, their guns held tightly in their hands.

"That's her! That's the bitch we're supposed to be tracking down," one of them said.

The blond cowered down in fear, her eyes wide as they approached. The one who had spoken gave her a hard kick in the side. She cried out in pain as she collapsed into the sand.

"Get up!" He gave her another kick. "Come on, you fucking monster! Get the fuck up!"

Zoe cried out again as he kicked her yet again.

"What the fuck's the matter with you?"

The other soldier spoke up. "You think it's the right girl?"

"How many girls do you know with horns sticking out of their heads, you stupid fuck......"

"But Bando, she's nothing like the description Chief Kurama gave us. He said she would rip us to shreds if she had the chance," Williams said.

"Shut up! I'm in charge here." Bando kicked Zoe in the back, then grabbed her hair. "Let's go."

Zoe screamed as he dragged her along the beach. She cried, weakly trying to get free, but to no avail. A few minutes later, they came up to a nearby dump, where Bando shoved her to the ground.

"We have the specified target," Williams said into his walkie-talkie.

Bando suddenly smacked him in the back of his head. He crushed the walkie-talkie and glared at him. "Don't try to undermine me."

Williams only stared at him, rubbing the back of his bruising neck. He watched as his commrade turned his attention back onto the girl.

"Come on, bitch. Fight back." He slammed his boot into her side, and she could feel a slight crack in her rib.

"Is it really necessary to beat her up?" Williams asked, looking down at the girl with pity. "I mean, what if she uses her secret weapon?"

Bando shot him an angry look. "You really are an idiot, huh? Don't be fucking stupid." He slammed Zoe in the head as hard as he could with the butt of his gun. An large, cracked speedboat was behind her and the force of the blow sent her tumbling back over it.

Pain seared through Zoe's skull as she crashed to the ground. She laid there unmoving.

"What a fucking letdown," Bando muttered, walking away. "Finish her off. I need a friggen cig......."

"What?" Williams stared at him.

"Those are the orders aren't they? Kill her." Bando had his back turned to him. He pulled his mask off and began to look for a lighter.

Williams hesitated for a moment, then made his way over to the fallen girl. "I'm sorry miss. But I have orders to follow."

Bando found a lighter and brought it up to his cigarette. Just as he ignited it, he heard a gunshot and there was a splash of blood. He took a drag and turned around. What he saw, however, caused the cigarette to fall from his gaped mouth.

Williams stood there, his body trembling. A large bloody hole at least eight inches in diameter was going through his chest and back. Bando could see right through it. The wounded commando weakly turned to face him.

"Run," he barely croaked. A moment later his head exploded into a bloody mess, and he collapsed to the ground, dead.

Bando stared at the body in horror, then shifted his gaze to the boat. From behind it, the girl slowly rose. Her head was cast down and her blond hair fell into her face. The only part visible was a single green eye, which seemed to burn into the remaining soldier.

Bando smirked. "Finally." He began to shoot a barage of bullets at her, several of the slugs becoming imbedded into the boat. Suddenly the boat was broken in half by an unseen force, parting for Zoe to walk through. Her emerald eye had a glint in it, and she blinked. Bando saw four transparent objects come up from behind her, heading straight towards him. He jumped out of the way at the last minute. The four objects slammed into the ground he had just been on, leaving marks.

"So, your secret weapon is invisible hands, huh?" He cocked his gun. "That's good, but not good enough."

He fired at her once again, a sadistic smile on his face. She continued to walk towards him, however, unaffected by the bullets.

"What the fuck are you?!" Bando backed away, heading back into the direction of the beach.

Zoe continued to pursue him, the rain and wind whipping her clothes around. The four hands struck the soldier, sending him flying about twenty feet.

He slowly got up, brushing himself up. "You fucking freak! At least you only have a two meter range!" His heart sank as he noticed what she had picked up a moment ago.

Zoe was holding the dead commando's gun, and was pointing it at Bando.

"Hey, that's not fair," he said nervously, backing away.

The blond ignored him, firing the gun at him. Although he managed to dodge most of them, one bullet struck him in the shoulder. He screamed, falling to the ground. Zoe walked over to him, dropping the gun. She stood over him, her visible eye boring into him.

"Do you enjoy this?" She asked in a low voice.

He glared at her. "You fucking bitch!" He swung out his arm as hard as he could.

Before it made any contact with her, however, his arm was sliced cleanly off below the elbow. He screamed in pain.

"YOU FUCKING BITCH! HOW DARE YOU CUT OFF MY FUCKING ARM!!" His other arm reached weakly up, hoping to somehow hurt her.

That arm was suddenly twisted violently, the bone snapping in half. He continued to scream flailing around wildly. "I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS!"

Bando could see two fingers from one of the invisible hands looming down over his face. A moment later they sank down into his eyes with a bloody squirt, blinding him. His anguished screams were louder than ever. His eyelids were fused shut, but blood continued to flow out of them in twin rivers.

"Time to end this," Zoe said quietly.

Two of the hands wrapped around Bando's neck, strangling him. As he choked, his arm weakly bumped into hers. The tap caused Zoe to realize that she held something in her hand. She looked down, her eyes widening in surprise. It was the seashell she had found for Takuya. Takuya.........

Just then an explosive pain erupted into her skull. She cried out, holding onto her head. The hands released Bando, sending the man into a coughing fit. After a few seconds, the pain in her head subsided. She looked up, confused. What had just happened? Where was she?

Bando's screams caught her attention. She backed away from the wounded man, frightened.

"If you're so fucking tough, then why don't you just finish me off?! Where the fuck are ya?!" Bando was still flailing around. "Come on, bitch! Finish me!"

Terrified, Zoe ran away from the man as fast as she could. As she was running, she passed a young boy with a small golden retriever puppy. The boy, curious, continued to walk along the beach. He saw the injured man lying on the sand, still screaming.

"Mister? Are you okay?" He asked timidly, horrified at the man's condition.

"Who's there? Who the fuck is there?!" Bando shouted angrily.

"I'll call an ambulance. Please don't move unless you have to." The boy rushed off, with his puppy close behind.

Bando stopped writhing and sighed. "Dammit......."

**i almost couldnt finish this chapter tonight, cuz right now im sad and want to cry from my horrible day :( i pulled through tho, and writing about dismemberment raised my spirits a little. that and a few shots of jack daniels. jacky i love you. you help me forget about my problems until the next morning i hoped you liked this chapter and please review if you can spare a few seconds of your life. laterz**


	6. Chapter 6

**Bloodbath**

**Chapter 6**

"Zoe! Zoe! Where are you?" Takuya was walking along the street, the rain pouring down over him.

His umbrella offered little protection because of the strong winds. A huge gust suddenly blew it right out of his hand, sending it flying down the street.

"Dammit," he muttered, not having the motivation to go after it.

He continued down the road, when a thought suddenly came over him. The beach. It was the only place he could think of that she would go to. He ran as fast as he could, hoping to find her.

"Zoe! Are you here? Zoe!" Takuya looked around for her desperately, then caught a glimpse of a figure in the distance.

He sprinted over, relieved when he saw her blond hair blowing in the wind. Zoe was sitting on the ground with her legs drawn up. Her arms were wrapped around them, and she was shivering.

"Zoe." Takuya crouched down beside her, pulling her into an embrace. "I'm sorry I yelled at you. I know you didn't mean to break it."

Zoe leaned her head against him, her body ice cold.

"Come on." Takuya pulled her up, and was about to put his jacket on her when he noticed something. "What's in your hand?"

The blond opened her fist, showing him the little seashell she had found. She placed it into his hand, smiling.

"Is this for me?" He asked, surprised.

She nodded happily. Takuya returned her smile.

"Thank you. This means a lot to me." He put his jacket on her and took her hand. "Let's go, before you catch pneumonia."

The two rushed to Takuya's place, arriving five minutes later.

"Kouji?" Takuya called.

"In here."

They walked into one of the rooms to see him munching on a slice of pizza. "Pizza guy came." He swallowed. "Good, you found her. Where was she?"

"The beach."

Kouji nodded. "She's fucking freezing. You might wanna get her into the shower."

Takuya gulped. ".....Me......?"

"No, the invisible monkey behind you. Yes you."

"Why me?"

"You already undressed her once. Why not make it twice?" Kouji quipped.

"Dude, you're a perv."

Kouji smirked. "No, I'm just telling it like it is. Just keep your eyes closed."

Takuya sighed, pulling Zoe along to the bathroom. "Just do me a favor, and get some clothes for her."

"Aye aye captain. Right away sir," Kouji mocked.

"Dumbass.........."

"I heard that!"

A moment later, Takuya led Zoe into the bathroom, closing the door behind them.

"Alright. I want you to jump into the shower so that you don't get sick," he tried to explain to her. "I'll turn around and you can undress."

He turned his back to her and waited a few seconds, already knowing he would have to help her.

"Dammit.....okay, raise your arms."

Zoe did as he said, a look of confusion on her face. Takuya couldn't help but stare at her. The white tank top clung to her skin and was see-through when wet, leaving nothing to the imagination.

"Oh, god." He swallowed nervously, pulling the shirt over her head. "Okay. Now the shorts."

Get a hold of yourself Kanbara, he thought to himself. She's just a girl. A very gorgeous half-naked girl.......

To his relief, Zoe lowered the shorts on her own, stepping out of them. However, she surprised him by yanking his shirt off.

"Hey! What are you doing?" He asked, blushing.

Zoe tilted her head, confused. "Mmmm?"

"No, I'm not taking a shower. You are." He turned the water on, keeping his back to her.

When the water was warm enough, he ushered her into the tub. Zoe stood there in the warm water, smiling at him. Takuya quickly closed the curtain, hearing a knock at the door.

"I got you some clothes for her," Kouji said from outside the door.

Takuya quickly grabbed them from him. "Thanks."

A few minutes later, he stopped the water. Zoe stepped out, Takuya thrusting a towel at her. As she dabbed herself dry, he turned his back to once again, not wanting her to see what was going on in his pants.

"Why me?"

Zoe walked up behind him, poking him in the back.

"You done?" Takuya turned around. "Alright, I'll wait outside. Please try your best to dress yourself."

He ran out of the bathroom, shutting the door behind him.

Kouji walked by. "You might want to wipe that blood off your nose."

Takuya rubbed his sleeve against his dripping nostril. "Dammit."

"Oh, and by the way. Courtney's here."

"Dammit!"

A moment later, a pretty girl with wavy red hair ran up to him, almost knocking him to the ground.

"Takuya! I missed you sooooooo much! Did you miss me? Huh?" Courtney squealed, pulling him into a tight squeeze.

"Can't....breath." Takuya wheezed. "Need.....oxygen."

Courtney released him, causing him to collapse to the ground.

"Oh, stop playing. I know you missed me. How could you not?" She asked haughtily.

"You have no idea........." Takuya stood up. "When did you get here?"

"About five minutes ago. Kouji said you were in the bathroom."

Takuya rubbed the back of his neck. "Uh.....yeah. I was."

"I'm so happy you're here. Now we can, you know, catch up," she whispered into his ear, one of her hands snaking behind his back. It started to go lower.....

"Hey!" Takuya jumped. "Why don't you go talk to Kouji for a little bit. You know, catch up with him, too."

"Dude, don't even drag me into this," Kouji called out.

Courtney pouted. "Aren't you happy to see me?"

"I am. It's been a few years now so-"

"So that means we should get to know each other all over again. You were cute the last time I saw you, but now look at you...." she purred, tracing her finger along his chest.

"Um, I'll be right back." Takuya quickly ran back into the bathroom, slamming the door behind him.

He turned around to see Zoe standing there happily. She had managed to correctly pull on a pair of socks, panties, and short white shorts. She had also pulled on a pair of white sneakers Kouji had picked up for her. The lavender tank top, however, was a different story. She had put her arms in the sleeves, but had not put her head through. It was on her like a vest. Takuya pulled her over to him, his face red. As he tried to fix the shirt, the door suddenly opened behind him, pushing him forward. He and Zoe both fell from the force.

"What are you-" Courtney stopped dead in her tracks, her blue eyes suddenly filled with rage.

She had a perfect view of Takuya lying next a half-naked girl. Their faces were so close their lips were almost touching.

"TAKUYAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

**damn everyone walks in at the worst (or best i should say ^_^) possible times. hoped you like the takuminess. read and review please! and don't worry, ill turn down the pervertedness. i just couldn't help myself, i figured it would piss that girl off.**


	7. Chapter 7

**alright, this is going to be a weird week, so just bear with me. my family is going to vegas and don't trust me to be home alone (wonder why........im legally an adult........might have something to do with them thinking i might try to throw a party) so im gonna be shipped off all around the cow's ass until next saturday. however, ill be home at night to update. just figure i give you a heads up in case i cant update for some reason. anyway, enjoy the chapter!**

**Bloodbath**

**Chapter 7**

Takuya opened his eyes to realize that Zoe was right next to him, their lips almost touching.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" Courtney screamed, ruining the moment.

Takuya sighed, pulling Zoe up. He quickly fixed her shirt, then faced Courtney. "Told you I had to do something in the bathroom."

"What exactly are you doing? Who is she?" She stared at Zoe, her eyes widening. "And what the fuck are those things sticking out of her head?"

"It's a headband-" Takuya started to explain.

"How childish. Where did you find this heap of trash?" She cut him off.

Takuya glared at her. "Don't call her shit like that. Kouji and I were walking along the beach and we found her there. She was hurt and needed our help."

Courtney nodded. "Oh, yeah. She needed your help alright. Get your ass into the living room. We need to talk!" She stormed off.

Takuya groaned. He looked at a confused Zoe. "Let's go. After this, you might have a headache."

_At the beach_

A young boy sighed, holding onto his puppy. Seeing that wounded man had sent a chill down his spine. Had that girl who ran past him been involved? His stomach growled, as he hadn't eaten anything in awhile.

"Let's go Wanta. Maybe Emiko is working."

The boy and his dog took off, their empty stomachs growling. It had been almost four months since he had become homeless. He had no one to protect him, no one to run to. His only companion was a stray dog he had come across two days after he ran away from home.

They walked down the street, coming up to a small bakery.

"Hi, Tommy! I have something for you," the owner, Emiko, called to him. "Here you go."

"Thank you," he said gratefully, taking the bag of bread crusts from her.

Emiko smiled. "No problem. How's it going?"

"It's alright, I guess. I'm turning fourteen in a few days," he said, giving a weak smile.

"Oh, really? Happy birthday! Let's see if I can whip up a little something special for you," she replied happily.

Tommy shook his head. "No, it's okay. You've done enough for me already-"

"Nonsense," she cut him off. "Come back on your birthday and I'll have something for you."

"Thank you. I'll see you later. Come on, Wanta." Tommy took off, the little puppy close behind.

They walked back to the beach, sitting down next to a large cardboard box. Tommy opened the plastic bag and set a few bread crusts in front of Wanta.

"Eat up," he said, giving him a pat on the head.

As the dog wolfed them down, Tommy bit into one of the bread crusts. Just then, he felt something tap against his back.

"What's this?" He turned around to see an open umbrella behind him. "Where'd that come from?"

Tommy picked it up, noticing a piece of tape wrapped around the handle. On the tape was an address. Tommy finished up a few more bread crusts, then stood.

"We better go return this, seeing how we have nothing else to do right now." He began to walk back to town with Wanta, holding the umbrella in one hand the bag in the other. "At least the rain stopped, so they shouldn't be too worried about it....."

_At the research facility_

Chief Kurama entered the infirmary, making his way to one of the private rooms. When he got to it, he slowly shut the door behind him, facing the man in the bed.

"Who's there?" Bando snapped. He had a cast over his broken arm, as well as bandages over the stump where his hand used to be. His eyes were covered with gauze pads, tape holding them in place.

"It's Chief Kurama," he replied in a low voice.

Bando sat there, his mind going a mile a minute. "I think I deserve an explanation, after what that bitch did to me," he growled.

Kurama sat in a nearby chair. "I think so as well. As me anything, and hopefully I'll give you a reasonable explanation."

"Where the fuck do I begin? First off, that girl. What the fuck is she, and how did she do this to me without even physically touching me?"

"The girl, known as Zoe, is a Diclonius. A Diclonius is a mutant human sub-species with violent telekinetic powers," Kurama replied. "No one knows the origin of her kind, or how they came about. She was discovered almost fourteen years ago, after a series of grisly murders. We finally managed to capture her four years later, and she's been here ever since."

Bando shook his head. "Sub-species? You're fucking kidding me, right?"

"I'm afraid not. How else would she have done that to you with touching you?" Kurama asked.

"But, how?"

"A Diclonius is very similar to a human, the only difference being two horn-like protrusions. The horns are related to their telekinetic powers. If one is broken off, the Diclonius falls into a coma. We've never seen what happens when they lose both horns, but it is assumed that they will die. Their powers involve the usage of invisible arms, known as vectors. They can grasp and impact things as if they're solid, but also become insubstantial and pass through objects. Vectors can slice through almost anything, which is how Diclonious usually kill their victims. The range of their vectors are usually limited to a few meters, but the length of varies from Diclonius to Diclonius and become steadily farther with age. Zoe has four vectors, each with a range of two meters. She also has the ability to detect the location of others of her kind." Kurama paused, then smiled briefly. "Make sense?"

Bando tried to frown through his bandages. "I don't want to believe any of this. It sounds like a bunch of bullshit. Vectors? What the fuck?" He slowly rotated his shoulder. "However, after what happened, how can I not?"

"It is very important to us to capture her, before she infects the human-race." Kurama shifted his glasses. "Diclonius can only reproduce by infecting a human using one of their vectors. For instance, should a vector go through a human, they become infected. And when I say go through, the person is not injured, for at that point, the vector is ghost-like. Zoe, however, is able to sexually reproduce like a normal human woman from what tests read. We don't know why this is."

"So, what the fuck happens now?" Bando asked.

"I'll make a proposition for you. I can restore your vision and replace the hand you've lost using the latest in technology. The catch is that you must track Zoe down and kill her."

Bando didn't even have to think about it. "Let's see, I get to have my vision and arm back. I also get vengeance against the bitch who did it to me. Kurama, you've got yourself a deal."

Kurama smiled. "I'm glad you took the offer. You will be put into surgery tomorrow morning at six a.m. We have your assault team out there still searching for her. You, however, are the most skilled and sadistic one and will be very helpful, or else I wouldn't have even bothered with the proposition. I'll see you later."

Chief Kurama walked out the door, taking the closest elevator to the top floor of the building. He emerged, then made his way down the long dimly-lit corrider. After coming up to a steel door, a laser ran over his eye, scanning his identification. The heavy door slowly rose, allowing him access. Standing in the control room were two people. One of them was a tall woman with her long brown hair tied into a ponytail. She wore black-framed glasses and a white lab coat. The other was a man with shaggy auburn hair. He too wore a lab coat.

"How did it go?" The woman asked.

"Just as we had hoped, Miss Shirakawa. He's onboard," Kurama replied. "However, just in case, I want us to use the back-up plan." He pushed a button, causing one of the metal walls to steadily retract into the ceiling. There was another wall behind it, this one made of glass.

"I'm sending out Number Seven," he said.

They looked through the wall, staring at the subject. It was a young girl around twelve-years old. She was chained to a metal backing, her naked body covered with blood. She looked up weakly, seeing Kurama behind the glass. Her dark purple hair fell into her eyes. Quietly, she murmured something, barely audible through the glass.

"Pa........pa........."

**and so that wraps up chapter seven. please don't kill me! *runs* anyway, do not fear, the next chapter will be coming soon. i hope you like it. please review if you get the chance, it would mean so much to me ^_^ laterz**


	8. Chapter 8

**Bloodbath**

**Chapter 8**

"You're really unbelievable, you know that, Takuya?"

"Courtney, I don't even know what you're so mad about," he retorted angrily. "If I choose to do something, I don't have to run it past you."

Courtney glared at him. "You still should. Especially if it comes to you bringing home random girls."

"Why do you care anyway?" He asked. "Tell me how this is making your life inconvenient."

Zoe looked at the two with a puzzled look on her face. She then turned to Kouji, her face full of questions.

"Just ignore them. They're just being stupid. Well, Courtney is," he whispered the last part.

"I heard that, Minamoto! And screw you, Takuya!" Courtney slapped him across the face, then stormed out of the house.

Zoe jumped up, walking over to Takuya. She gingerly touched his reddening cheek, tears in her eyes.

Takuya smiled at her. "It's okay. She didn't hurt me. Besides, it's not the first time she's smacked someone. Right, Kouji?"

"Yup." Kouji cringed, remembering the time Courtney had slammed both him and Takuya over the head with a metal lid from a trash can for not inviting her out to see a movie with them. "Just in case someone stops by, we might want to try to cover up her horns."

"How?" Takuya asked.

Kouji picked up a package of ribbons in various colors. He pulled out two lavender ones, then set the package back onto the table. Moments later, Zoe had a ribbon wrapped around each horn, a bow tied in front.

"Wow, Kouji. I had know idea you were so in touch with your feminine side," Takuya teased.

"Dude, screw you. It worked, didn't it?" Kouji shot back.

Takuya looked at Zoe. The ribbons actually did a good job covering the horns. "Well, at least you did it so that she doesn't look ridiculous."

"And this is why I did it instead of you," his friend replied.

"Eh, whatever." Takuya sank down on the couch. "She looks pretty cute with those bows."

Zoe touched her concealed horns, curious. She smiled happily a moment later.

_In the research facility_

Kurama entered the room where the naked girl sat chained.

"Papa," she said excitedly. "I knew you would come back for me."

"Yes, Nana. I promised you I would," he said softly, unlocking her shackles. "I need you to do a favor for me."

"I'll do anything you need me to do," she replied.

From behind the glass, Kurama's assistant, Nina Shirakawa, looked at the man beside her.

"Why does she keep calling him papa?" She asked.

The doctor continued to stare into the room. "Number Seven has been locked up in this room since she was born. She's undergone an assortment of and painful tests, and needed some kind of support. And Kurama was a candidate. Without him, she probably would have gone insane. The only difference between her and Zoe is that she refuses to to use her vectors against a real person."

Kurama looked at Nana. "I know this is going to be hard for you. But I need you to find someone and kill them."

Nana looked down. "Papa, I can't bring myself to kill a human."

"But the thing is, the person is just like you. A Diclonius. The other day, the subject escaped and you have to power to sense her," he calmly replied. "We need to find her immediately.

"Do I really have to kill her, though?" She asked sadly.

"Well, I want you to just find her, then contact me as soon as you do. I'll take care of the rest." He put his hand on her shoulder. "I'm counting on you, Nana."

Tears of joy ran down her face. "I promise I won't let you down, Papa."

_Back at Takuya's place two days later_

Over the past forty-eight hours, things with Zoe had begun to run more smoothly. She was slowly picking up on words and was able to speak a few of them. She had also been able to completely dress herself and tie the ribbons over her horns all by herself.

"Wow, she's really improved, huh?" Takuya asked Kouji, who was sitting on the couch flipping through a magazine.

"Yeah, she's picking up on things pretty damn quick. Must be remembering her motor skills," he replied.

Ding dong!

"Wonder who that could be." Takuya stood up, peering out the window. "Kouji, take Zoe into another room and keep her quiet. The police are at the door."

Kouji began to usher Zoe into another room as quickly as possible. He decided it would be better to ask questions later.

Takuya opened the door to find two officers, along with a man in a brown trenchcoat standing at the door. They held out their badges.

"Hello, I'm detective Andrew Donnally. I came here to ask you a few questions," the man in the coat said.

"Uh, sure." Takuya let them in, shutting the door behind him. "So what is this in regards to?"

The detective held out a photograph. "Have you seen this girl?"

Takuya took the photograph, his heart pounding as he saw that it was Zoe. "No, I haven't seen her. Is she a runaway?"

"Just let us ask the questions, young man. If you happen to come across her, contact us immediately." He handed a card to Takuya. "Call us if you see _any_ sign of her at all."

Takuya gave them a fake smile. "Will do, sir." He watched them leave a moment later. "Wow, getting rid of them was quicker than i thought. Idiots."

He waited another few minutes to make sure they were gone, then called to Kouji.

"Kouji! You can come out now," he said loudly.

Kouji emerged into the room, Zoe right behind him. "So, why did you want me to hide her?"

Takuya looked down. "I don't know what it was. But I just had a really bad feeling about those guys the minute I saw them. And as soon as I asked them a simple question, they got all secretive. If Zoe was just a runaway, they would've just told me."

Kouji raised an eyebrow. "Yeah, but maybe we should file a police report. She might have a family looking for her."

"Kouji, we found her naked with her head bleeding. She had a bracelet with a serial number on it. Now I don't know about you, but I've never seen any type of bracelet with a serial number. Something's not right."

"Alright." Kouji sighed. "We'll wait a few more days and see if anything changes."

Takuya nodded. "We just got to keep an eye out."

Suddenly there was another knock on the door.

"Shit, is it the cops again?" Kouji asked.

Takuya glanced out the window, a puzzled look on his face. The boy looked to be around thirteen to fourteen years old and was wearing a dirty off-white sweater with a pair of cut-off shorts. "No, it's just some kid and his dog."

He walked over to the door and opened it. "Hi, can I help you?"

The boy, Tommy, timidly handed Takuya the now-folded up umbrella. "Um, excuse me, but I think this belongs to you."

Takuya smiled. "Wow, never thought I'd see that again. Thanks."

Tommy nodded. "I found it on the beach two days ago, but it took me awhile to find out where to find the address. Sorry."

"Hey, it's fine. You didn't have to search all over the place just to return this to me. But I appreciate it. Thank you."

Takuya noticed how dirty Tommy's clothes were, and could faintly hear a rumble beneath his sweater.

Tommy turned red from embarrassment. "Sorry about that. I haven't eaten yet." He turned to go.

"Wait," Takuya abruptly said. "Come on in and have something to eat. It's the least I could do for the kid willing to walk two days to return an umbrella."

"No, it's okay. I'm fine," the boy said quietly, cursing himself as his stomach groaned again. "Dammit........"

"Alright, that settles it." Takuya moved out of the doorway. "Get your ass in here and get something to eat. Your puppy can have something, too."

Normally Tommy would've declined the offer out of shyness, but it had been almost twenty-four hours since he had eaten.

"Okay." Tommy tied Wanta's leash onto a small nearby tree. The dog laid down, resting his head onto his small paws.

Takuya led him into the house. "Hey, guys. We have a visitor."

Tommy stepped into the room and smiled. There was a black-haired boy with a bandana on the couch.

"What's up?" He asked Tommy.

"Nothing much," Tommy replied.

Takuya smacked his face with his palm. "Oh, crap. I forgot to get your name."

"It's Tommy. And my dog's name is Wanta," he sheepishly added.

"I'm Takuya, the emo kid in the corner is Kouji, and the girl is Zoe."

"Hi!" Zoe said happily.

Tommy turned and looked at the girl. To his astonishment, it was the same girl who had ran past him two nights ago, just before he saw the wounded soldier.

"It's you," he said quietly, his eyes wide.

**yay, im done with this chapter. the next one won't be as boring and the one after that won't be as boring either. read and review ^_^ laterz and i didn't know this at first but the name nana actually means number seven in japanese (yeah, i know.....dont make fun of me)**


	9. Chapter 9

**thats cool that some of you guys are getting interested in the elfen lied series. it really is good, and i hope you like my story just as much ^_^**

**Bloodbath**

**Chapter 9**

Tommy stared at the blond girl. "I can't believe it's you."

Takuya looked at them, confused. "Um, do you guys know each other?"

"Not really. She ran past me two nights ago on the beach. She looked really scared about something. Then again, that was a weird night," Tommy said, remembering the grisly view he had seen.

"Why, what happened?" Takuya asked. "Did you see anything out of the ordinary?"

"Well, after she ran past me, I continued to walk along the beach. And then I saw this soldier lying in the sand, screaming his head off. His hand was gone and he was bleeding all over the place. Plus, there was blood coming out of his eyelids." Tommy shuddered. "I ended up calling an ambulance for him."

"Wonder what the fuck happened to him," Takuya said. "Zoe probably saw him and got scared. Shit, I would've been freaked out, too."

Kouji frowned, trying to think. "What would a soldier be doing around here though?"

"Yeah, and why the hell would he end up on the beach practically bleeding to death?" Takuya wondered. "Zoe did you see anything?"

"See?" She asked, tilting her head.

Tommy looked at her. "Is she okay?"

Takuya sighed. "Yeah, she just doesn't completely understand, that's all."

"Why what's wrong with her? If you don't mind me asking," he quickly added, embarrassed.

"Nah, it's okay. Kouji and I found her the other day at the beach. Her head was bleeding and she couldn't talk. It was weird," Takuya said.

"You think the events are somehow connected?" Kouji asked.

Takuya went to the fridge. "I'm not sure." He decided to change the subject. "So are Kouichi and J.P. stopping by today?"

"Later tonight," Kouji replied.

Takuya brought over some leftover pizza and set it down in front of Tommy.

"Geez, Takuya. Don't you ever eat anything besides pizza?" Kouji asked.

"Wha?" Takuya had stuffed almost an entire slice into his mouth.

Kouji sighed at his friend's idiocy. "Never mind."

Takuya went over to the sink and filled a small plastic bowl with water, then grabbed a few pieces of bread.

"Here, you can give these to your dog. Hell, he can have a slice of pizza, too," he said with a laugh.

Tommy thanked him, walking outside to feed his hungry puppy. Just as he sat back down at the table, the door was slammed open. The four of them exited the room to see Courtney standing in the doorway with a large suitcase.

"Courtney? What are you doing here? And what are you doing with that suitcase?" Takuya asked.

The redhead glared at him. "What's it look like I'm doing? I'm moving in."

"But-"

"But nothing," she cut him off. "My parents were nice enough to let you stay here for free. So you don't have say in the matter."

Takuya sighed. "Fine. Go find an empty room."

Courtney lugged her suitcase and pushed it into Takuya. "You can carry it to an empty room."

Takuya rolled his eyes. "Whatever."

Courtney shot Zoe an evil look, then turned her attention onto Tommy. "Who the hell are you?"

"I'm...um...." Tommy wasn't exactly sure what to say to her.

"He came here to return an umbrella that Takuya lost the other night," Kouji said. "His name is Tommy."

"Is that dog outside yours?" She asked Tommy.

The boy nodded timidly. "Yeah."

"Well make sure he doesn't rip the yard apart," she snapped.

"Oh, no. He's not like that-"

Courtney interrupted him. "I don't care. Just make sure he doesn't. I'm gonna go wash up." She stalked past them towards the bathroom.

Takuya miserably joined them a moment later.

"Welcome to hell," he muttered.

_Elsewhere_

The helicopter landed near the beach, stopping momentarily. Chief Kurama and Nana stepped out of it.

"Okay, here's where we let you off, Nana," Kurama told her. "Just find her and contact me the minute you do. If you encounter any problems, call and we'll abort for now."

Nana nodded in understanding. "Yes, Papa. I promise you that I'll find her."

"Can you sense her presence right now?"

Nana concentrated as hard as she could. After a good thirty seconds her face saddened. "No, not at the moment. But I know I will soon."

Kurama smiled. "Good. I know that you won't disappoint me." He gave her a pat on the head, then turned to leave.

"Um, Papa?" Nana lightly grabbed his arm.

He turned around, slightly surprised. "Yes?"

She looked down shyly. "Uh, I was wondering if you could do something for me."

"Sure, what is it?"

"Could I have your ribbon? I've always wanted it," she said sheepishly, pointing to his tie.

Kurama was puzzled with her strange request, but didn't argue. He untied it and handed it to her.

"Thank you," she said happily.

Kurama nodded. "Be careful." He boarded the helicopter and it began to take off.

Nana stared after it and watched it until it was completely out of sight. When it was gone, she looked at the tie in her hand. She wrapped it around her head, tying bows over her horns. When she was done, it looked as though she was only wearing a headband with bows. She smiled to herself.

"I promise I won't disappoint you," she said quietly.

_Back at Takuya's house_

"Zoe, do you want anything to drink?" Takuya asked her.

"Yes!" She replied proudly.

"Does she even know what you're asking her?" Kouji asked.

Takuya shrugged. "I dunno. But at least she's talking a little."

Courtney rolled her eyes. "Weirdo.........."

"Would you lay off?" Takuya said angrily. "Just because your parents own the building, it doesn't give you the right to be a bitch."

"Excuse me?" She asked, offended.

"Takuya's right, Courtney. Knock it off. You're acting like a child," Kouji added.

Zoe looked at them, confused. "Mmmmm?"

Takuya smiled at her and handed her a glass of water. "Don't worry about it. Here you go."

Courtney stared daggers at the blond. "This is pathetic. Why is she here again? Doesn't she have a family or something?"

"We're trying to figure that out right now." Takuya was trying not to lose his patience.

"From what they told me, she's making good progress," Tommy said.

"Whatever. I'm gonna take a shower in a minute," Courtney replied.

Zoe looked at her glass of water. Wasn't that the same stuff coming out of the thing they called a shower? Zoe thought so, and decided to help Courtney out. She splashed her cup of water all over Courtney's face, smiling to herself.

Takuya and Kouji spit out the soda they were drinking and began to burst into laughter. Tommy joined in as well, not being able to contain himself.

"What the hell?!" The redhead angrily stood up. "Did you see what she just did to me?!"

"Relax," Takuya said. "She doesn't know any better."

"I don't really fucking care!" She stood up, drenched, and turned to Zoe. "You're a freak, you know that?!"

Zoe's eyes darkened a shade and they seemed to bore into Courtney's. The soaked girl felt a chill go up her spine, but decided to ignore it.

"Dammit! Stop being a bitch!" Takuya was furious.

Courtney stormed out of the room without another word. Zoe stared down at the table, looking as though she would begin to cry.

Takuya gave her a hug. "Just ignore her. She doesn't know what she's talking about."

Zoe seemed as though she didn't hear him and stood up. She quietly left the room, her head down.

"Poor Zoe," Kouji muttered. "Why does Courtney act like an ass so friggen much?"

"I don't know. I really don't," Takuya replied.

As Zoe walked down the hallway, she didn't notice Courtney hiding behind the turn leading to the living room. As soon as the blond was close enough, Courtney shot her foot out. Zoe cried out in surprise as she tripped, banging her head into the wall. Her skull screamed in pain as she sank to the floor.

Takuya, Kouji, and Tommy heard a thud and ran out to see Zoe on the ground. Takuya rushed to help her and pulled her up.

"Zoe, are you okay?" The brunette asked, checking her for bruises.

"I don't know what happened," Courtney feigned innocence. "She just all of a sudden tripped."

Takuya raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

Zoe's head was cast down, her hair falling into her face. Her blood boiled and she released one of her vectors. Just as it was about to cut off Courtney's head, a memory flashed into her head. It was an image of Takuya, only he was about nine years old. Tears were running down his face and he screamed "Please stop!"

Zoe snapped back into reality, retracting her vector. Luckily, no one had noticed it.

"Takuya," she said softly.

"Hey! You said my name," Takuya replied happily.

The blond quickly left the room, leaving the others behind. They heard the front door open and close with a slam.

"Wonder where she's going," Tommy said.

"Probably for a walk. She'll be back," Kouji told him.

Takuya looked worried but said nothing.

After walking a few minutes, Zoe came up to a cemetary and stopped.

"Why am I having these memories?" She asked herself. "What is going on?"

Just then, a girl with a blue dress stepped out. She had dark purple hair, the bangs falling on her forehead. Although they were covered, Zoe knew the girl had horns just like she did.

"What do you want?" Zoe asked, her voice cold.

Nana stared at her. "I've come to take you home."

**dun dun dun! what happens next? stay tuned and find out. in case you couldn't tell (which im sure you could) zoe switches back and forth between personalities when she hits her head. and yeah this chapter was a little longer than usual, but i didn't want to cut if off so soon, especially where she meets nana. ^_^ anyway i hoped you liked it and of course review please. laterz**


	10. Chapter 10

**seeing how i wont be able to update tonite cuz i wont be home, i decided to just quickly finish this chapter now. hope you like it and just to let everyone know, the flashback zoe had of takuya as a nine year old will be explained later..........^_^**

**Bloodbath**

**Chapter 10**

_A girl with a blue dress stepped out. She had dark purple hair, the bangs falling on her forehead. Although they were covered, Zoe knew the girl had horns just like she did. _

_"What do you want?" Zoe asked, her voice cold._

_Nana stared at her. "I've come to take you home."_

Zoe looked at the girl, uninterested. "Is that so?"

Nana nodded. "And there's no point in running. I've already told them where we are." Her crimson eyes narrowed a bit. "Do you plan on trying to kill me?"

Zoe simply turned around and began to walk away.

Nana jumped out in front of her, blocking her path. "I can't let you leave."

Zoe's eyes darkened as she released her vectors, centimeters from Nana's face. "Don't move."

The purple-haired girl swallowed, holding her breath. After a few moments, Zoe began to walk away once again.

"Stop!" Nana yelled after her.

She was suddenly knocked into a large tombstone, shattering it.

Zoe slowly approached her. "I was going to let you go, but now you've become too much of a nuisance."

Nana sprang up. "That didn't hurt me at all. But I'm sure this will hurt you!" She slammed Zoe with her own vectors.

Zoe flew back twenty feet and crashed into a stone monument. Before she could get up, Nana's invisible hands had wrapped around her throat, and lifted her into the air. She choked her for a good fifteen seconds, then dropped her. Zoe landed with a thud, but immediately stood up, unharmed. She tried to use her own vectors to attack Nana, discovering that she was just out of range.

Nana smiled. "I won't kill you. I'll just make you suffer until Papa shows up. He'll be so proud."

_Back at Takuya's house_

"Are you sure you gotta leave?" Takuya asked.

Tommy nodded. "Yeah, I have some stuff I have to take care of."

"Alright. Stop by any time."

"Bye." Tommy walked outside and untied Wanta. "Let's go."

Tommy decided that it would be a good idea to go through the cemetary to avoid walking into traffic. He hated how rude people were in their cars.

"The cemetary's the best bet," he said to the dog. "Best way to enjoy a peaceful day."

_Back at the cemetary_

Although Zoe couldn't reach Nana from where she stood, the other girl easily wrapped her vectors around Zoe's neck again.

"I see that yours are longer than mine," she coughed out, trying to pry the hands off her throat.

Nana smiled. "If I was serious about this, you would have been dead three times already."

Zoe's hair fell into her face, then managed to throw a grave at Nana, causing the girl to have to dodge. She released her grip on her, jumping out of the way from the baraging tombstones.

"Are you ready to come back with me, yet?" She asked, her breathing a little heavier. "You don't stand a chance against me."

For the next few minutes, they threw each other into graves and fences, causing quite a bit of noise. Tommy was coming up to the graveyard by now and the loud noises.

"Let's go see what's going on," he said to Wanta, hurrying off.

Zoe punched Nana in the stomach with her vectors just as Tommy ran out. He recognized Zoe immediately.

Nana used one of the hands to grab onto Zoe's right leg. "I won't kill you, but I'll make it so you can't walk."

Just as she was about to rip it off, Tommy shouted.

"Stop it!" He cried.

Nana, surprised, looked over to see who had shouted. Zoe saw an opening and brutally attacked Nana with her own vectors. She chopped off Nana's left leg and the fingers on her right hand. Tommy's eyes widened in horror, unable to scream. Zoe then picked Nana up and threw her into a tree.

Nana began to cry from the pain, blood pouring all over the place.

Zoe stood over her. "So, does that hurt?"

"No! It doesn't," she lied.

Zoe smirked, using her vectors to attack once again. She ripped off Nana's right arm, causing the girl to wail in agony.

"Does it hurt yet?"

Nana weakly tried to crawl away, leaving a crimson trail. "No, it doesn't," she replied, tears running down her face.

Zoe atacked her one last time, slicing off Nana's remaining arm and leg.

Nana thudded to the ground, on her back. "Papa......."

"Does it hurt now?" Zoe asked, staring at the now armless and legless girl. "Don't worry, it'll be over soon."

Just then, a loud shot rang out and Zoe saw a bullet whiz past her head. Zoe turned around to see several assault team soldiers trying to shoot at her from a distance. Chief Kurama ran out a moment later, meeting her gaze. Nana saw an opening and used one of her vectors, pressing it against Zoe's head. Zoe screamed, jerking her head away. Pain seared throughout her skull, feeling as though her brain was sizzling. Meanwhile Tommy, who had witnessed the dismemberment, fled the scene as fast as he could.

Zoe tried to attack Nana with her own vectors, but to no avail. "What did you do? I can't release my vectors!"

Nana coughed, blood pouring from her mouth. "I..(cough)...disabled them."

"Zoe, stop what you're doing, and return with us immediately," Kurama firmly said. "You're surrounded and without your vectors to protect you, you have no chance."

The blond looked around, staring at the assault team ready to attack her.

A man ran up besides Kurama. "Sir, Number Seven is finished. Just look at her."

Kurama rushed to Nana's side, holding her in his arms. "Nana, why didn't you wait for me?"

"I'm sorry, Papa. I....(cough) wanted to make you proud," she weakly replied back.

Zoe's green eyes bore into Kurama's. "Why does she call you papa? I thought your daughter died years ago."

Kurama stood up angrily. "She is dead. I killed her a long time ago," he growled, then struck her across the face.

Zoe fell to the ground, a red mark darkening her cheek. Everyone gasped, shocked at what the scientist had just done.

"That's not even close to the pain that Nana is experiencing right now," Kurama said. "But it's the best I can do."

The other scientist who had joined Kurama looked at the soldiers. "Fire!"

Before they could shoot, however, Zoe jumped up and ran away, their bullets missing her.

"Follow her! Do whatever it takes to kill her!" The scientist shouted.

"Go with them, Kakuzawa." Kurama fell to his knees beside Nana. "I'll catch up."

The man, Kakuzawa, nodded. He ran after the pursuing soldiers, shouting orders as he did so.

Kurama turned his attention onto Nana, gathering her into his arms.

"I'm sorry, Papa. I'm useless now," she cried out, ashamed.

"Don't talk," he whispered. "Just for right now, rest. The team is after Zoe. And as soon as they catch up, they'll kill her."

Nana smiled, then closed her eyes, letting sleep overcome her.

**and so ends another bloody chapter. yes, im cruel, sadistic, and maybe a little sick in the head. but thats okay ^_^ chapter 11 coming soon to a theater near you.**


	11. Chapter 11

**sorry for the late update, i just got home a few hours ago and wrote this up. and in case any of you are a little confused, i answered a few questions.**

**how can nana sleep if her limbs are now gone? she's heavily sedated. hell, i would have to be too.......**

**why does tommy think the best way to have a peaceful day is to go to a cemetary? it gets him away from annoying people in cars, plus, he could also visit his father's grave, though i didn't mention it. **

**is zoe good or bad? while she isn't a bad guy, she can't exactly be put in the good guy category. this will be better explained as later chapters unfold**

**hope you like this chapter. enjoy! ^_^**

**Bloodbath**

**Chapter 11**

Shortly after Tommy had left, Kouji decided to take a quick walk to the store. Takuya had been begging him for a bag of chips for the past half hour. Kouji agreed to go get some, leaving Takuya alone with Courtney, much to the brunette's dismay. He also figured that he might see Zoe somewhere along the way.

As he approached the town, he saw Tommy, who had left the house nearly forty-five minutes ago. Tommy was buying a bag of bread crusts from a woman at a small bakery. The boy looked as though he had seen a ghost, for his face was dead pale.

"Hey, Tommy," Kouji called out, walking over to him.

"Oh, hey Kouji," Tommy tried to hide the bag behind his back. "What's going on?"

Kouji was a little puzzled, but didn't mention it. "Nothing much. Takuya's been on my ass for awhile to get him a bag of chips."

"That's cool," Tommy said, looking around. "Um, I gotta go. I'll see you later."

Before Kouji could say anything else, Tommy darted away, his puppy close behind.

That's strange, Kouji thought. He went over to the woman at the bakery.

"Excuse me, but who is the kid that just bought some bread crusts from you?" He asked her.

"Oh, Tommy?" The woman looked up at him. "He's been coming here for a few months now. Everyday I sell him a bag of bread crusts. He always wears the same clothes. I'm not sure, but I think he might be homeless."

"Really?" Kouji asked, sympathetic.

The woman nodded.

"That's too bad. I met him today. He seems like a nice kid, a little on the timid side, though," Kouji said. "I think he might be stopping by my friend's tomorrow."

The woman's eys lit up. "Really? If you see him, could you give this to him?"

"Sure," he replied, taking a white box from her. "What is it?"

"He mentioned that it was his birthday in a few days, so I made him a cake."

"Oh, okay. I'll be sure to give it to him," he said, getting ready to leave.

"Alright, have a nice day."

"Bye." Kouji set off again, looking for a bag of chips big enough to Takuya's liking. He sighed. It was always Takuya or J.P. begging him for food. Damn, his friends were pigs......

_In the infirmary_

Chief Kurama sat beside Nana's bedside, holding onto one of her hands. Her limbless body was bandaged up, yet blood continued to seep through.

The phone rang beside him.

He picked it up. "Hello?"

"Chief Kurama?" A female voice on the other line asked.

"Yes, Miss Shirakawa," he replied, recognizing his assistant's voice. "What is it?"

"Director Kakuzawa just called. He would like to speak to you."

Kurama inwardly groaned to himself. Although he had been good friends with Yu Kakuzawa since college, he had always been uncomfortable around the man's father.

"Alright. I'll be right there." He hung up the telephone, giving one last look at the unconcious girl. "I'll be right back."

_At Takuya's house_

Takuya paced around aimlessly, Courtney shooting him with annoyed looks.

"Will you sit down already? Jeez........"

"I'm worried about Zoe," he replied.

Courtney sauntered over to him, putting her hand against his chest. "Why don't you just sit down?"

"Ummm......." Takuya could feel himself being pushed towards the couch.

The redhead shoved him onto it, then sat down beside him. "You know, Takuya. Ever since I got here, all you've done is ignore me. I feel like you don't even like me." She pouted.

"Courtney, that's not true. I mean we're friends, but sometimes you can be a bit abrasive," he tried to explain. "We would get along better if you didn't treat people like that."

"Like what?" She asked, feigning confusion.

"Like they're beneath you. You were rude to Tommy, and you were a straight-up bitch to Zoe. Hell, Kouji and I are your friends, but half the time you don't treat us like we are."

A glint came into her eye. "I'm sorry, Taki. I promise I'll be nicer."

Takuya smiled. "Good."

She suddenly wrapped her arms around his neck, climbing onto him.

"What the-"

"Shhhhhh........." Courtney straddled his waist, her face hovering over his. "You know, I'm _really _sorry........"

Just as she was about to kiss him, the front door opened. Takuya pushed her off to see who it was.

"Zoe, where have you been?" He asked, walking over to her.

Zoe's clothes were a little dirty and she had a long cut on her arm from the fight. Her light blue shirt was shredded down the front, and her white capris had a rip going down each leg. She had escaped from the assault team and had also reverted back to her child-like persona, not remembering of the incident between her and Nana.

"My god, what happened to you?" He ushered her into the kitchen, with Courtney behind, scowling at them.

"Fell?" Zoe asked looking down, somewhat confused at her condition.

Takuay sighed, wetting a facecloth and putting it over her cut. Courtney huffed and stormed out of the room.

"Where you going?" He asked.

"Out," she said curtly, slamming the door shut behind her.

"I don't understand her........" Takuya shook his head.

Zoe leaned her head against Takuya's shoulder, worn out from the fight, although she couldn't remember it. This took Takuya by surprise at first, but a moment later, he wrapped an arm around her and put his head on top of hers.

"I don't know if you got this from falling........" He said, doubt clouding his mind. "But whatever happened, at least you're safe now."

_At the research faciltiy_

"You wanted to speak with me, sir?" Chief Kurama was seated in his boss's dimly-lit office.

Directer Kakuzawa spun in his chair, facing the scientist. "As you know, I have been informed about the incident with Number Seven."

"Yes, sir. She is in the infirmary recovering," Kurama replied.

Kakuzawa sighed. "Kurama, as much as I can't afford to lose any of the Diclonius, I want you to kill Number Seven."

Kurama's eyes widened with shock. "What?"

"A useless Diclonius is just another threat. If someone should discover what we've been doing, it's all over for us."

"But, sir-"

"Do you dare defy me, Kurama?" Director Kakuzawa's eyes narrowed. "After killing so many of them over the years, I will not allow you to say no. Do I make myself clear?"

Chief Kurama lowered his head, defeated. "Yes, sir."

"Good. See to it that Number Seven is terminated immediately."

Kurama nodded, slowly leaving the room. He walked back to the infirmary, where Miss Shirakawa stood waiting for him. Kakuzawa had already told her what he had wanted Kurama to do. In one of her hands she held a vile with pale pink liquid. In the other was a syringe.

"Director Kakuzawa ordered me to have these ready for you," she told him, somewhat apologetic. "This will put her to sleep, then we will dispose of her."

"Thank you, Miss Shirakawa." He took both items from her, his head cast down. "Would you excuse me? I wish to be alone when I do this."

His assistant gave him a sympathetic smile. "Don't worry. It'll all be over soon." With that she walked away, leaving the man alone in the hallway.

He sighed, then entered Nana's room. The girl had woken up by now and smiled to him.

"Hello, Papa."

"Hello, how are you feeling?" He asked.

She had bags under her amber eyes. "I'm tired, but other than that, I guess I'm doing okay. My entire body is numb.....or at least what's left of it," she weakly joked.

"Um, we're going to run just a few more tests to see if anything can be done with your condition." He slipped the syringe into the vile and retracted the liquid into it. "This will only hurt for a second. I know you just woke up, but I need you to go back to sleep for this, Nana."

"I understand."

Kurama gently lowered the top of her hospital gown, only enough to reveal the top part of her chest, near her shoulder. He slid the needle into her, ejecting its contents throughout her system.

"I'm getting sleepy all over again," she said, her eyelids becoming heavier by each passing second.

"It kicks in fairly quick," he explained.

She gave him one last smile. "Goodbye, Papa.........."

Within seconds her eyes were completely closed. No one saw Kurama looming over her, his tears falling onto her face.

"Goodbye, Nana."

**damn, that director is an asshole, someone should sue! anyway, stay tuned for chapter 12 and please review if you have the time. pretty please ^_^**


	12. Chapter 12

**Bloodbath**

**Chapter 12**

Kurama stood outside, near the cliff where Zoe had plummetted off of. He stared straight ahead, a vacant expression on his face. Miss Shirakawa quietly came up beside him, she too staring ahead.

"Do you have any regrets?" She asked.

"Regrets are for people who judge right and wrong," he said monotonely.

His assistant sighed, then left the man alone. Kurama's eyes had never left the view of the ocean before him.

_Meanwhile_

Tommy knocked on Takuya's front door. The brunette had said something about needing Tommy to help him with something. What it could be, he had no idea.

Takuya opened the door a moment later. "Good, you're here. Come on in."

Tommy stepped inside, then began to follow Takuya into the living room. "So what is that you needed help w-"

"Surprise!"

The boy stopped in his tracks, his little dog bumping into him. Tommy's eyes were wide with shock.

"What's going on?"

"What do you think? It's you're birthday," Takuya said happily.

Tommy entered the room. Including Takuya there was Kouji, Zoe, Courtney, and two other guys that Tommy had never met before. His heart stopped momentarily when he noticed the blond. He was still in shock from what he had seen, and felt as though he was in denial of the whole thing. How could the innocent girl he had met be the same ruthless woman who had dismembered that other girl? It couldn't be true. Nothing made sense, but he decided not to say anything about the ordeal.

"How did you know it was my birthday?" He asked, puzzled.

"The woman at the bakery told me," Kouji said.

The boy was still confused however. "But why did you do all of this for me?"

"Well, you're alright, kid. We like hanging around with you, even if we've only known you for a few days now," Takuya said with a laugh.

"Surprise!" Zoe walked up to Tommy and held out a present.

"Not yet, Zoe." Takuya put his arm around her. "Presents are for later."

Tommy smiled. "Thanks guys."

"Here, let me introduce you to these two," Takuya said. "The guy who looks like he could be Kouji's twin is.........Kouji's twin!"

Kouji rolled his eyes. "Dude, you're an idiot."

"Am not! Anyway, before I was _rudely _interrupted, this Kouichi, obviously Kouji's brother."

Kouichi smiled. He looked exactly like Kouji, only his black hair was much shorter and he was not wearing a bandana. "Nice to meet you."

"And the big guy with a candy bar glued to his hand is J.P.", Takuya told him.

"Ha ha," J.P. mocked. He was tall and thickly built. "Don't mind Takuya. He was dropped on his head as a kid."

"Damn, you guys are mean to me."

For the next few hours they played a few games, watched a movie, had cake, and finally opened presents.

"Wow, this is the best day I've had in a long time," Tommy remarked.

"Well, turning fourteen only happens once," Kouichi said.

"It's not just that." Tommy looked down. "I actually feel as though you guys care if I'm around."

Takuya smiled. "Of course we do."

"I'll be right back," Tommy said, abruptly standing up. "Bathroom."

He quickly made his way to the bathroom, locking the door behind him. For some reason he had broken out into a cold sweat. He didn't know if it was because he was around Zoe, or if maybe it was his memories coming back to haunt him. Having his birthday celebrated with his friends reminded him of the ones he used to celebrate with his mother.

_"Tommy, I'd like you to meet someone," his mother called out to him._

_Twelve year-old Tommy stepped out of his bedroom and came downstairs. His mother was waiting for him in the living room and, to his surprise, stood next to a tall man in his mid-thirties. The man had neatly combed dark brown hair, and wore a blue suit, as if he had just come from a meeting._

_"Tommy, I'd like you to meet Kiyoto Tanaka," Mrs. Himi said. Although it had been nearly five years since her husband had died in a car accident, she had never gone back to her maiden name._

_"Hello," Tommy said._

_Kiyoto smiled. "It's nice to meet you."_

_Tommy looked at his mother. "I don't mean to be rude, but who is he?"_

_"Oh, I'm sorry. Mr. Tanaka was recently transferred to my work, and I was asked to show him the building. We became friends shortly after," Mrs. Himi told him._

_Tommy was a little surprised. His mother had casually dated from time to time, but usually the the relationships did not last for more than a few weeks. He wondered if this man would be different. The thought of his mother with someone else didn't thrill him, but at least she dated well-educated men, though. _

_"I have to go into work tonight to cover for a sick co-worker. But I picked you up some take-out for dinner."_

_"Okay." Although it was orignally her day off, Tommy was old enough to understand that she was only doing it for his best interest. "What time will you be home?"_

_"I won't be back until almost five in the morning," she said, clearly not happy about having to work. "But that just means I won't have to work tomorrow."_

_She pulled him aslde for a moment. "Will you excuse me for a moment, Kiyoto?"_

_"Sure thing." The man sat down on the couch and began to flip through a magazine._

_"Tommy, I know you don't know him that well, but I've asked him if he would just be able to stop by tonight to check on you. I understand that you know how to take pretty good care of yourself, but I don't like the idea of leaving you home alone at night."_

_Tommy thought for a moment. "Okay. It's a little weird since I just met him, but alright. I'll let him in later when he stops by."_

_Mrs. Himi gave him a kiss on the forehead. "I have to leave in twenty minutes, but I'll call you later to see how things are going."_

_That night his mother left for work and Kiyoto showed up at around nine o'clock. He had two cups of ice cream with him._

_"I figured this would be my pathetic attempt to help break the ice," Kiyoto quipped._

_"Hey, anything for ice cream." Tommy let him in._

_For most of the night, they stayed up eating ice cream and pizza. They watched horror movies that Mrs. Himi would never had let her son watch. To his amazement, Kiyoto was very good at video games and had brought along one of his favorite shooting games. Tommy was surprised at how much fun he had with this man._

_Over the next few months, his mother and Kiyoto saw each other on a regular basis and Tommy became more accustomed to him. They married six months later. Although he missed his dad, Tommy was beginning to see Kiyoto as a father figure. That was until Kiyoto began to show his true colors...._

_"Tommy, could you please come here?"_

_The boy ran downstairs to meet his step-father in the kitchen. His mother was stuck at work again and wouldn't be home for at least four more hours._

_"What's this?" Kiyoto asked angrily._

_Tommy blinked. "What's what?"_

_"This!" Kiyoto pointed to the sink._

_"You mean the dirty pans?" Tommy asked, raising a brow. "What's the big deal? I was going to clean them in a little bit."_

_"No, you're going to clean this now!" He clamped his hand down on Tommy's shoulder._

_"Ow! What are you doing?" Tommy tried to escape from the painful grasp._

_Kiyoto held tight, bringing his face close to Tommy's. "Look here. I might not have been able to do anything while your mother and I were dating. But now that we're married, I'm taking control."_

_Tommy jerked his face away. There seemed to be a hint of whisky on Kiyoto's breath. Since when did he drink?_

_"Alright, alright. I'll clean it up if you're gonna get all bent outta shape about," Tommy said. His emotions were a mixture of annoyance and fear._

_Kiyoto slammed him against the wall. "Don't be a smart-ass. Just do as you're told."_

_He released the shaken-up boy and watched as he scrubbed at the pans. All the while he was taking swigs from a small glass bottle. When Tommy was done, he inspected them. _

_"Good. Good. Fine........Wait. What's this?"_

_"What?"_

_"This!" He brought the pan to Tommy's face, showing him a speck of caked-on grime._

_"Okay, I missed a spot. Sorry," he said, angry. "This is ridiculous, though. It's just a stupid pan."_

_Before he knew it, the pan came flying across his face, sending him crashing to the floor. Blood began to pour from his bruising nose. _

_"Watch what you fucking say to me, kid. I don't appreciate you being a brat." Kiyoto threw a towel into the wimpering boy's face. "Go clean yourself up. Then get out of my sight."_

_As Tommy held the towel to his face, Kiyoto came up to him one last time. "I wouldn't say any of this to your mother, though. You wouldn't want anything to happen to her, would you?"_

_Tommy shook his head._

_"Good." Kiyoto walked out of the room, the bottle still in his grip._

_When Tommy's mother came home, she asked what had happened to him. He replied that he had tripped over something and slammed his face into the counter. That was only the beginning of the lies and cover-ups._

**and so concludes chapter 12. flashbacks are of great importance in this story and will happen more frequently as more people's pasts are revealed. stay tuned for chapter 13. laterz :]**


	13. Chapter 13

**Bloodbath**

**Chapter 13**

"He's been in there for awhile," Kouichi said. "You think we should go and make sure everything's okay?"

"Nah, I'm sure he's fine. I mean, look how much time Takuya and J.P. spend in the bathroom," Kouji quipped.

"Hey!" Takuya and J.P. exclaimed.

Courtney rolled her eyes. "You guys are gross. No one wants to hear how long it takes you guys to take a shit."

"Why? It's fun to gross you out," Kouji said.

"Whatever."

_In the bathroom_

Tommy had sunk down onto the floor, huddled next to the sink. The memories kept flooding back, and no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't stop them.

_"Mom, there's something I have to tell you about."_

_His mother, now Mrs. Tanaka, looked at him. "What is it?"_

_Tommy hesitated, his gaze down at the floor. "I don't know exactly how to put it."_

_Mrs. Tanaka was tying her light brown hair into a bun. "Tommy, you know that you can tell me anything."_

_"Well........it has something to do with Kiyoto......"_

_Her brow furrowed. "Kiyoto? Why?"_

_"Mom.......you know the bruises I've been constantly getting. Well, the truth is, they're not from me falling down the stairs. Or bumping into walls. I've been getting them from-"_

_"Wait," his mother stopped him. "I think I know where this is going."_

_"You do?" Tommy asked, somewhat relieved._

_She nodded. "I understand that it's hard to get used to a new father figure. But you can't be taking it out on Kiyoto."_

_Tommy felt his heart sink. "What do you mean? Do you think I'm making this up?"_

_"It's normal for a child to make up lies about a step-parent. Don't worry, though. You'll get used to him."_

_"But mom-"_

_"I'm sorry, honey. But I have to go to work now. I'll see you tonight. Love you." She gave him a peck on the cheek, then rushed past him._

_After grabbing her purse and giving her husband a kiss, she hurried out the door._

_Tommy sighed. His mother was working more and more, leaving Tommy home alone with Kiyoto almost every day. The beatings grew steadily worse with each passing day. Tommy was afraid to leave his room, fearing that as soon as he did, Kiyoto would be angrily waiting for him. He tried his hardest to make sure everything was clean, as well as becoming Kiyoto's personal slave. Bruises and cuts covered his body, yet his mother seemed to be in denial about it. She either pretended not to notice, or she would yell at Tommy to stop trying to get attention._

_"Tommy, this has got to stop immediately!" She snapped. "Hurting yourself just to get attention is wrong."_

_"Mom, I've been telling you this for months now!" He yelled. "Why won't you believe me? I'm you're son......."_

_"You may be my son, but Kiyoto is still my husband."_

_Tommy suddenly snapped. "He beats the fucking shit outta me every fucking day!"_

_Mrs. Tanaka slapped the boy across the face, leaving an angry red mark on his cheek. Tommy gingerly put his hand up against it, his eyes filling with tears. This was the first time in his entire life that she had hit him. She stormed out of his room a moment later, leaving the shaken up boy alone. He tried his hardest not to cry, but the tears feel free anyway. His own mother had chosen her abusive husband over her own son._

_Later, while his mother was at work, Kiyoto walked up to him._

_"I heard you trying to rat me out to your mother," he said, surprisingly calm. "But as I've told you in the past, she'll never believe you."_

_Tommy glared at him, but said nothing. As much as he hated to admit it, the bastard was right._

_Kiyoto began to undo his belt. "Although she doesn't believe you, you still disobeyed me. I told you not to say anything to her, but you choose not to listen. For that, I'm going to have to punish you."_

_Tommy looked at the leather belt, its buckle gleaming slightly as it swayed. He gulped, knowing all too well how the cold metal would feel against his exposed skin. There were times where he had been beaten so hard, he had passed out on the floor from pain._

_"Take your shirt off and turn around."_

_The boy hesitated, watching the swinging buckle. His body felt as though it was frozen from fear. No matter how hard he tried, he could not make himself move._

_"I said take off your shirt and turn around," Kiyoto said, his voice more impatient this time._

_"........No.........."_

_Kiyoto's eyes narrowed. "No? What do you mean 'no'?"_

_Tommy gazed at the man before him. The man who wanted to take his father's place. The man who had stolen and brainwashed his mother against him. The man who beat the living hell out of him on a daily basis._

_"I'm not going to do it anymore. And you can't make me!" Tommy suddenly shoved him out of the way and bolted to the door._

_Kiyoto had been caught off guard, but recomposed himself a moment later. "Get back here!"_

_The boy yanked the door open and ran outside into the cold, rainy night. He sprinted as fast as his legs would allow him to. Behind him, he could hear the slapping sounds of Kiyoto's shoes running through the puddles._

_"Get the fuck back here!"_

_Tommy continued to run, too afraid to look back. Luckily, Kiyoto had quickly tired out and decided to simply go back home, leaving the tormented boy alone in the dark. Tommy finally came up to a bridge, ducking beneath it. It was at that point when he started to sob as hard as he could, his body shaking. The bridge had been the very first place he had slept once he had left his house for good. He was freezing, exhausted, and most of all, terrified._

"Tommy, you okay in there?"

Takuya's voice snapped him back to reality. Tommy stood up and looked in the mirror, slightly shocked at the tears running down his face. Without a word, he opened the bathroom door.

"About time," Takuya said jokingly. "I was afraid maybe you died in there."

"Maybe it would have been for the best....." Tommy said monotonely.

Takuya's brow furrowed. "What do you mean?"

"Nothing. I have to go. You guys have all been very kind to me, but I can't stay here. I'm sorry." Tommy quickly scooped Wanta off the floor.

"Wait a minute!" Takuya looked confused. "Where are you go-"

Before he could finish, however, Tommy had already run out the front door. Takuya stood there, a shocked expression on his face.

"What just happened?" Kouji asked.

"I don't know. I asked if he was okay, and then he said that he was sorry for being a bother," Takuya replied.

"Wonder what's wrong with him...." Kouji stared at the door.

Meanwhile, Tommy was jogging down the street, his puppy in his arms. After a few more minutes of running he stopped to take a breath. He sat on a bench, tears running down his face. His heart was pounding, the sound of it so loud it almost echoed in his ears.

"Young man!"

The boy looked, surprised. Two police officers were walking over to him. Tommy felt his heart stop. There was no way he was going back home, no matter what.

"We've got a report of a homeless boy walking around town. We'd like to ask you a few questions," one of them said.

Tommy jumped up and began to run away from them as fast as he could. He didn't realize that he was running in the direction back to Takuya's house.

"I'm not going back," he mumbled to himself.

Just then he saw a figure in the distance. As he got closer, he realized that it was Takuya, along with Zoe and Kouji. He stopped in front of them, out of breath.

"What are you guys doing here?"

The officers stopped behind him, giving him an aggravated look.

"Do you know this boy?" One of them asked Takuya.

"Yeah, that's my cousin. We got into a fight and he ran off. My family tends to run off after an argument," he added sheepishly.

The cops looked at each other, somewhat skeptical. However, their shift was almost over and they decided to just wrap things up. "Okay."

"Come on, let's go home," Takuya said to Tommy.

Tommy nodded, wanting to get as far away from the police as possible. "Alright."

"Have a good night," Takuya said, ushering Tommy away from the officers.

As the police walked away, Tommy looked at Takuya.

"Why did you do that?" He asked.

"Tommy, you're just a kid. And you know, you kind of remind me of my brother. Now, I don't have all that much, but I want you to stay at my place." Takuya smiled. "I won't let you say no."

Tommy sighed, but smiled to himself. It was nice to know that he finally had a place to rest his head down at night.

**yay so tommys going to move in and not be homeless ^_^ and now that tommys past has been revealed, there will be other characters whose pasts will be shown in some later chapters. chapter 14 is coming soon. sorry if it was a bit rushed. i got lazy and i wanted to end the chapter before it got too long.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Bloodbath**

**Chapter 14**

**Two Days Later**

Tommy ran out the house, dressed in a uniform. Takuya had taken the liberty of enrolling him in a nearby public middle school. Although Tommy had never really been avid about school, he was relieved to go back. He had missed so many days of school from the previous year due to his several injuries. Eventually the school had decided to fail him for the year.

"I'm going to school," he happily said to Wanta, picking the puppy up. "I left you enough food and water to last you all day. I'll see you later."

He set the dog down and began to run to his bus stop. The others stood at the doorstep, watching the boy with amused smiles.

"I'm kinda surprised that you called his mother and told her that he's staying with you," J.P. said.

"Yeah, and I'm surprised that she didn't seem too concerned that her son was living with strangers," Kouichi added.

Takuya shrugged. "I didn't want to get into it, so I kept my mouth shut. She told me to adopt him, though........."

"Really? Aww, Takuya's gonna be a daddy!" Kouji teased.

"Shut up. I mean, I don't know what to do. Technically if I do adopt him, it'll only be so that I'm his legal guardian. I won't actually be his foster dad or anything........ I'm only nineteen for christ's sake." Takuya gazed into the direction that Tommy had run off to. "I'll think about it. It's a big responsibility and I want what's best for him at this point."

"Think of it more as an adoptive brother," Kouichi offered. "You can tell that he sees you as an older brother."

Takuya smiled. "Yeah, I guess you're right. I just don't want him sent away to an orphanage. He's a good kid and if I can support him I will."

"Dammit, I hate uniforms," Kouji complained, deciding to change the subject. "I'm still wearing my bandana, though, whether they like it or not."

"Could be worse," Takuya said, looking down at his uniform.

The guys were wearing white button-ups, covered by a blue blazer. Tan slacks and a red tie completed their outfits.

"Zoe, you ready yet?" Takuya called out.

"Yes!" Zoe cheerfully ran up beside him, a smile on her face.

She was wearing a form-fitting white button-up, with a tight blue sweater over it. A blue and white plaid skirt covered the upper part of her legs, along with white thigh-highs ending a few inches below the hem of it. She wore a pair of black flats and two blue ribbons covered her horns.

"Those skirts get shorter with each passing year." J.P. was staring at her.

"How would you know?" Takuya gave him a slap upside the head. "And quit staring at her!"

Kouji raised an eyebrow. "Jealous?"

"No!"

Kouichi rolled his eyes. "Let's just go already."

"Where's Courtney?" Kouji asked. "Isn't she in the same class as us?"

"She's coming in later because she refused to get up," Takuya said.

"Just like high school........." Kouji shook his head.

Twenty minutes later they had finally made it to their designated class and had taken their seats. The five of them sat in a single row, with Takuya next to Zoe, who was looking around excitedly.

"Thank god we only have this one class today," Kouji said. "I fucking hate this shit........."

"So do I. But just deal with it," Kouchi muttered.

Takuya looked at Zoe. "Now, Zoe. Whatever you do, do _not_ say anything. Okay? If the teacher is talking, be quiet."

Zoe looked at him and blinked. She smiled a moment later. "Yes!"

"This is going to be harder than I thought." Takuya rubbed his temples. "Don't talk. Just make sure you keep quiet."

"Quiet," she repeated.

"Yup, quiet. And keep those ribbons on your horns," he whispered in her ear.

The blond tilted her head, but said nothing.

Takuya smiled. "Good girl."

As the rest of the class appeared, a tall man with shaggy brown hair stepped into the room. He silently put his briefcase on the table and waited for everyone to quiet down. After about thirty seconds he finally spoke.

"Good morning. My name is Professor Yu Kakuzawa and I will be your instructor." His loud voiced boomed throughout the classroom.

"No shit........" Kouji muttered.

Professor Kakuzawa seemed not to hear. "I'm going to ask some basic questions, and I hope that most of you can at least give me a decent answer."

As he read a question out loud, the guys automatically spaced out. The professor turned to one of the students to his left and asked if they knew the answer. The student did not, causing Kakuzawa to impatiently sigh. This continued for a few more minutes, as none of the students could figure out the answer.

"Doesn't anyone know this material?" The professor asked, clearly annoyed.

Just then Zoe raised her hand. "Yes!"

Takuya and his friends snapped back to reality, hearing the sound of Zoe's voice.

"Shit........." Takuya looked nervous, as did the others.

"Who said that?" Kakuzawa noticed a girl with long blond hair with her hand raised.

His eyes widened in shock as his mouth gaped open. It was her! The escaped subject from the facility. He had found her.

"Class dismissed," he monotonely said to the class. "Except you."

His stared at the blond girl, his mouth twitching at the corners. The students happily stampeded out of the room, leaving only the professor and Zoe. Takuya, J.P. Kouji, and Kouichi had chosen to stay behind with her. They all stood up, making their way to the professor.

"Do you know her?" Takuya nervously asked.

"Yes, I know her. She's my niece. My brother told me that she's been missing for nearly a week. Where on earth did you find her?" Kakuzawa asked.

Takuya rubbed the back of his neck. "I found her on the beach, and she was hurt. She didn't remember anything, so I figured that maybe she could stay with me until she-"

"Did you file a police report?" The professor cut him off.

"Well, no....." Takuya looked down. "I was going to-"

"Do you realize that what you did is a crime and that you could be arrested for kidnapping her?" Kakuzawa angrily asked. "I'll take over from here. You're lucky if I don't have you arrested for this."

Takuya looked helpless. "I was only trying to help-"

"You could've helped by telling the police that you found her! What is the matter with you? Are you brain-dead?!" He shook his head. "Her family's been worried sick about her, and here she is living with a bunch of stupid, horny college boys."

"Hey, lay off," Kouji intercepted. "Why was she naked and bleeding? Huh? Explain that."

"I don't know, but I do know that she will be in my care until I can reach my brother," Kakuzawa said.

Takuya looked at him sheepishly. "She lost her memory as you can see, and she can only say a few words......."

"Let's hope this isn't permanant. Because of you, she may never be the same again."

The brunette looked down. "Yes sir......."

"Now get out of here," Kakuzawa put his hands on Zoe's shoulders. "Don't ever come near her again."

"I understand. Let's go." Takuya began to slowly leave the room.

Kouji grabbed his arm. "We're not just gonna leave her here with him, are we?"

Takuya jerked away. "What choice do we have? Let's just go."

The others, unable to argue, followed him out the door.

"Goodbye, Zoe," Takuya said. Just as he left the room, Zoe called after him.

"Takuya! Takuya!"

Surprised, Takuya turned around. Kakuzawa was restraining her, and tears were running down her face. "Takuya!"

Takuya struggled to keep his own tears under control, hurrying away. He could faintly hear Zoe's cries behind him as he ran down the hall.

By the time he got outside, however, his tears finally escaped.

As they walked down back towards Takuya's house, Kouichi spoke up.

"You did the right thing," he said. "As sad as it is, you did the right thing."

"I hope so," the brunette replied. "I really fucking do."

"I know she wasn't with us that long, but she was fun to have around," Kouji said.

Takuya sighed. "I'm going to miss her so fucking much. And then she remembered my name again...." He wiped the tears off his face.

"Hang in there," J.P. said. "There are other fish in the sea."

Yeah, Takuya thought. But none like her.....

_Meanwhile_

Yu Kakuzawa was hunched over a table, the building now empty. He had decided it would be better to keep her downstairs in his underground lab. No one was permitted access unless he was notified first, allowing him complete privacy.

"I couldn't find you earlier because you hid the mental part of yourself. Nana could only sense you when you were in your true mental state. The monster side of you." He was filling a syringe with a light blue liquid.

A moment later he turned around to face her. Zoe was sitting on the floor, her arms chained to the wall. Her naked body was trembling, and her emerald eyes were wide with fear.

Kakuzawa stared at her and smiled. "The history of humankind is going to end with us," he said in a low voice. "We are going to continue on with a superior race."

Zoe began to cry, desperately yanking at her restraints.

He walked over to her, showing her the needle. "When you wake up, we'll become the new Adam and Eve. You are going to bear me a child."

With that he thrust the needled deep within her arm, and emptied the contents of it throughout her system.

**yeah, if your confused, just wait for the next chapter. itll explain things more thoroughly please review if you can spare thirty seconds of your life (unless you're like me and randomly space out for five minutes half-way through writing a review) ^_^ laterz**


	15. Chapter 15

**just to let everyone know, the needle he stuck her with was only used to put her to sleep. that's it. and he wanted her to undress cuz he wants to rape her......and he is also a very lonely man...... -_-**

**Bloodbath**

**Chapter 15**

"Takuya, are you really sure that we should have left Zoe with him?" J.P. asked as they continued their journey to Takuya's house.

"For the last time, yes." Takuya's head was cast down. "I mean, what the fuck were we supposed to do? He's right, I am an idiot......"

Kouji rolled his eyes. "You're not an idiot, you just figured you were doing the right thing. It's my fault too, if you think about it. I could've gone behind your back and reported her, but I didn't. At least she's with her family now."

Takuya gave a humorless chuckle. "Yeah.......her real family."

_Back at Yu Kakuzawa's office_

Kakuzawa cast a glance over at Zoe's unconcious body, smiling to himself. He unbuttoned his shirt, dropping it to the floor. As he unbuckled his pants, he heard a slight rattle. When he looked back in Zoe's direction, his breath caught in his throat. The girl was gone.

"Where are you?" He desperately looked around, nervous. "Show yourself."

A moment later Zoe stepped out of the shadows only a few feet away from him.

He jumped back. "I thought you were sleeping."

She stared at him, her eyes boring into him. "The other part of me is sleeping."

Kakuzawa quickly backed away from her, knowing all too well about her abilities.

"Who are you?" Zoe asked.

He smiled. "I, Zoe my dear, am the one who freed you that night. The night you escaped from the facility."

She continued to gaze at him, unimpressed. "Oh? And why would you do that?"

"Because I'm on your side. I deactivated the switch that was keeping your powers disabled. This allowed you to escape and here we are now," he told her. "Together, we can destroy humanity and make this a world for Diclonius only."

A glass cabinet shattered behind him, causing him to jump.

"Get back," Zoe said icily. "You are nothing more than a disillusioned, pathetic man."

"Am I?" Kakuzaw suddenly pulled his hair, revealing it to be a wig.

Zoe's eyes narrowed. On his bald head were two horns, similar to hers, but much smaller.

"Don't you see? I'm just like you. Of course all I have to show for it are these horns, for I do not have vectors. I am a Diclonius myself, yet I was conceived from inbreeding. It is for this reason I am this way."

She raised an eyebrow. "So you are nothing but a watered-down half-breed."

A look of anger spread across his face. "I may be a half-breed, but I am still a Diclonius nonetheless. You need me, Zoe. Together we can start a new race. We can-"

There was an explosion of blood as his head was viciously chopped off by one of Zoe's vectors.

She stared at his bloody corpse. "I don't need you."

_At Takuya's house_

After stopping at a burger stand to get something to eat, the guys returned to Takuya's house. They were hoping to try to get Takuya's mind off of Zoe, but to no avail.

Courtney spotted them as she stood outside.

"Have fun at class?" She asked sarcastically, taking a drag off her cigarette.

"No, it got canceled." Takuya brushed past her, his head down.

"Where's blondie?" Courtney asked.

Takuya shot her a look. "She's gone."

The redhead smiled. "Oh, really? Wow, that's too bad."

Tommy walked up to them a moment later. "Hey guys."

Kouji raised a brow. "Tommy? What are you doing here?"

"Since today was the first day, it was only a half day. I think the teachers had some kind of meeting to go to or something," he said.

"That's cool," Kouichi said.

"Where's Zoe?" Tommy asked, looking around for the blond. Wanta happily ran up to his owner.

Takuya gave him a weak smile. "Turns out that our college professor is actually her uncle. He said that Zoe's family was worried sick about her and then told us that she would be in his care until he could reach his brother."

Tommy gave him a puzzled look, picking up Wanta. "Will you be able to visit her every now and again to check up on her?"

Takuya shook his head. "No. The professor accused us of kidnapping her, and told us to stay the hell away from her. He even threatened to have us arrested because of it."

"I wonder if he was telling you guys the truth......" Tommy seemed to be thinking.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I really don't believe that Zoe would find her family so suddenly like that."

Kouji looked up. "Yeah, it did seem kinda weird......"

"Plus, none of us have really heard many good things about the professor," Kouichi added. "He is known to be strange, even to the other professors."

"I'll go talk to Kakuzawa about it first thing in the morning," Takuya said.

Courtney glared at him. "Don't waste your time. Even if he did lie, who gives a fuck?"

Takuya stalked up to her, enraged. "I give a fuck! Okay? You wonder why I don't like you. You're loud, obnoxious, and to top it off, a complete fucking bitch!"

The girl's eyes widened. "What?!"

"You fucking heard me! I've had it with you. One more comment like that and I'll call your parents up and you can move the fuck out."

"Oh, really? How are you going to manage that one?" She asked mockingly.

Takuya smirked. "I know about your coke habit. All I have to do is ask them to drug test you. And you know they'll believe me because you've done this shit in the past."

"You wouldn't!"

"I would. And I will if you don't back off. Leave Zoe the hell alone or I'll call your parents."

She looked down, unable to argue. "Fine." With that she stormed into the house, locking herself in her bedroom.

"Good riddance," J.P. muttered.

_At the facility's infirmary_

"I want you to try to open your eyes."

Bando slowly opened his eyes, blinking several times. For the first thirty seconds everything was extremely blurry and disorienting.

"Keep blinking. Things should clear up better in another minute or so," the doctor said.

Moments later, his vision cleared up quite a bit. To his amazement he could see, although everything was yellow.

"Holy shit. I never thought this would actually work," Bando told him.

He looked down to where his hand had been cut off. A robotic hand had taken its place. Concentrating, he slowly flexed its fingers. They moved pretty easily, almost as if it were a real hand.

"You'll get more used to controlling your hand as time passes." The doctor looked at his clipboard. "Maybe in a few years or so we'll have the technology to restore your vision in color. But until then, you'll just have to deal with everything being yellow."

"How the fuck did you do it?"

The doctor smirked. "The latest in technology. We attached your optic nerves to small balls that are made from a mixture of metal and glass. They are used as your eyeballs. They look quite real, though it wasn't an easy task."

"Can't wait to get the hell outta here and find that bitch!" Bando exclaimed, smirking.

The doctor shook his head. "I'm afraid you'll still have to wait a few more days to recover. Until then, you are not allowed to leave the facility."

Bando looked down at his new hand. They had also been able to repair the broken bone in his left arm, allowing him limited function of it.

"So, doc. How much weight can this thing withstand?" He asked, flexing the fingers once again.

"It can take up to fifty kilos or in other words, roughly around one-hundred and ten pounds."

"Good to know." With that, Bando punched him in the face, sending the doctor flying across the room, straight into the wall.

The doctor groaned, passing out a moment later. Bando quickly grabbed his clothing and gear out of a bin next to his bed. He dressed as fast as he could, then strapped his gear into their correct places.

"Sorry, but I don't plan to stay here any longer," he said. "Lucky for me, you guys were too damn stupid to think to hide my shit somewhere."

He looked at the nearest window, then opened it.

"Time for some revenge, bitch." On that note he jumped out the window, descending several stories.

Because of his advanced military training, he easily landed. He sprinted away from the facility as fast as he could, on a hunt to find his target.

**yay chapter 15 is done. ^_^ so yeah, takuya told courtney off, zoe killed the professor (aka the director's son) and now bando is on the loose in search for zoe. things just keep getting better and better, huh? please review and stay tuned for chapter 16, coming soon (probably tomorrow if i work fast enough) laterz**


	16. Chapter 16

**i'd like to thank the following people who have been nice enough to read and review the chapters i have written so far: Redpage, Ambiekinz, Royal Court Jester, don'tchaknowme4life, dogluv101, Alvin Chip, heartbreaker19, Dawn of Glory, dbzgtfan2004, and last but certainly not least Kalulu2004. and if i forgot anyone, let me know (i have a shitty memory -_-) thanx so much for the reviews ^_^ you all make me feel so special! .......alright, enough of me rambling on, here's chapter 16 of Bloodbath. enjoy!**

**Bloodbath**

**Chapter 16**

Takuya looked down at the tiny seashell in his hands. He slowly spun it, feeling the smooth surface of it glide over his fingers. He sighed, remembering how Zoe had searched through the sand to find it for him. Zoe.......He missed her more than he could ever had imagined. He missed her smile, her beautiful eyes, the way she tilted her head slightly when she was confused....

"Screw it. I'm going back to the campus now." Takuya stood up and shrugged a light jacket on. "The more I think about it, the more worried I get."

"Do you want me to go with you?" Kouji asked.

Takuya shook his head. "No, that's okay. I want to do this alone. Call me if Zoe shows up for some reason. There's a chance Kakuzawa could still be there."

"Alright," Kouchi said. "Seeing how he's kind of a nut-job, I'd be careful if I were you."

Takuya nodded, then took off.

Courtney emerged out of her room a moment later. "Where's he going?"

J.P. shot her an annoyed look. "He's looking for Zoe."

The girl rolled her eyes. "What the fuck........will he just let it go already?"

"We've been through this before," Kouji said, trying his hardest to be patient. "Something isn't right, so Takuya's gonna go try to check up on Zoe to see if she's okay."

"This is crazy. What exactly does he expect to find anyway?" She asked. "If she's with her real family, shouldn't he just stay out of it?"

"But the thing is, we don't know if that dude was even telling the truth," J.P. told her.

"Why would he lie about something about that?" She crossed her arms, annoyed.

Kouichi rubbed his eyes. "We don't know. Just drop the subject already."

"Whatever." Courtney turned to leave.

"Oh, Courtney?" Kouji said.

"What?" She asked, clearly agitated.

Kouji smirked. "You might wanna wipe your face a little bit."

Courtney frowned. "What?"

"You got a little something........." he pointed to his nostril.

"Shit......." Courtney wiped the white powder away. "You tell Takuya, and I'll kill you."

With that she slammed her bedroom door shut and locked it once again.

The guys burst out laughing.

"You never know," J.P. offered. "She could have been eating a powdered donut."

"Only you would think that, but when it comes to her, we all know better," Kouji said.

_Meanwhile_

Zoe was slowly walking down the street, her head cast down. After she had beheaded Professor Kakuzawa, she had quickly put her clothes back on and left. She didn't exactly know where she was heading, but she needed time to think.

"Nothing makes sense anymore...." She said quietly. "Nothing ever really did, though."

A girl was walking down the street towards her, talking to herself.

"Fucking hate this job. All I do is deal with asshole customers every damn day and the pay isn't even worth is," the girl muttered.

She looked up, and noticed Zoe, embarrassed that she might have heard. The girl felt funny if people saw her talking to herself. Zoe continued on, however, uncaring. It would take her quite awhile to sort things out in her mind.

_Back at the college_

Takuya walked up to the building, grateful to find it unlocked. As he made his way down the corrider, he looked around to see if there was anyone in the halls. The place looked deserted, but someone had to be there if the doors were unlocked, he thought. He finally came up to Professor Kakuzawa's office and knocked.

A moment later, a young woman in her early twenties opened the door. She wore glasses and her long black hair was tied into a loose braid.

"Hello," she said cheerfully. "How can I help you?"

"Um, hi. I was wondering if I could speak to Professor Kakuzawa," Takuya told her.

"You know, I'm trying to find him as well. I let myself into his office to see if I could find him, and then you showed up."

Takuya frowned slightly, afraid that the man had already left. "Do you know if he's still here?"

The woman thought for a moment. "Well, he might be downstairs in his lab. We can check there."

As she led him to the stairwell, she turned slightly. "By the way, I'm Miki, his assistant."

"I'm Takuya," he told her.

She nodded. "Just out of curiosity, why do you need to see him? If you don't mind me asking."

"A few hours ago, I was in his class and I brought a friend with me. Apparently he knew her and took custody of her," he said. "She lost her memory, but I'm not sure if she could still remember him or anything. I just wanted to see her and make sure she was okay."

"That's understandable," Miki replied. "I'd probably do the same thing."

"I met her on the beach about a week ago, and she couldn't even remember how to talk, so I took her home to help her. But I guess she found her family," Takuya said sadly.

Miki raised an eyebrow. "Family?"

Takuya nodded. "Yeah, Professor Kakuzawa said that the girl was his niece and that his brother has been looking all over for her."

Miki stopped right before the got to the stairwell. "I'm afraid you've been tricked."

"What do you mean?" Takuya frowned.

"Professor Kakuzawa doesn't have a brother. In fact, he doesn't have any siblings at all. Whatever he told you, he lied about the whole thing."

"Shit, what did he do with Zoe?" Takuya ran down the stairs, Miki close behind.

Miki went around him and led him to the laboratory door. "Let me unlock it."

She pulled out a set of keys and opened the lock, cautiously pushing the door open.

"Professor Kakuzawa? It's Miki, I wanted to ask you something."

They waited for a response as they tried to look into the large pitch-black room.

"The switch is on the other side of the room," Miki said to Takuya. "We better turn the lights on. And watch where you step, there are tables and equipment everywhere, so be careful."

Takuya nodded and they carefully tried to navigate their way through the room, relying on sillouettes of objects to see where they were going. As they got closer to the switch, they both slid on something on the floor.

"What was that?" Takuya asked, struggling to keep his balance.

"I don't know," Miki said, puzzled. She flicked on the switch a moment later.

As the light illuminated the room, they looked on the floor and gasped. There was a puddle of blood in front of them, their shoeprints quickly disappearing in the red mess.

"What the fuck?" Takuya's eyes were wide in shock.

Miki covered her mouth, gagging. "Oh, my god..........."

Takuya knelt down next to the puddle and saw two ribbons on top of it. The ribbons that Zoe had been wearing earlier that day.

"What did he do to her?" He asked, tears filling his eyes. "Zoe.........."

Miki looked up and suddenly screamed. Surprised, Takuya looked at the direction she was looking in. To his horror, on one of the tables there was a head. Upon closer inspection, Takuya realized that it was Professor Kakazawa's. Strangely, the man's head was bald and there were two tiny horns sticking out of his head.

"Holy shit!"

The dead man's head simply rested on the table, a small red pool formed around it. The eyes had rolled back into his head and his tongue stuck out of his mouth grotesquely. Takuya hoped that the blood on the floor belonged to Kakuzawa.

"Where's his body?" Miki was slowly rocking back and forth on her heels, queasy.

Takuya cast his eyes into another corner of the room and saw a large metal filing cabinet. He could see a smear of blood on one of the doors on it.

"I think I might know........" He slowly walked over to it and pulled it open, jumping back as he did so.

The decapitated body of Professor Kakuzawa tumbled out and landed on the floor with a sickening thud. Takuya shuddered and Miki bent over one of the tables, heaving. Takuya began to desperately look through and under anything he could find, hoping to find the girl. Zoe, however, was nowhere to be found.

**well, they found the body.....and the head too for that matter ^_^ hope you liked the chapter. review please and the next chapter will be coming soon. laterz**


	17. Chapter 17

**hey guys, sorry about the late update. for some reason, i couldn't sign on at all day saturday. i posted chapter 16, but after that, i couldn't get back on. did it happen to anyone else? Well, anyway, this chapter probably would've been out saturday night but yeah......i couldn't -_- im a little behind, but give me like a day or two to catch up with everything. well hopefully there won't be anymore problems for me signing on, or anyone else for that matter. hope you like this chapter and if you couldn't review the previous chapter cuz of the technical glitch, can you please let me know what you thought of that one too? pretty pretty please? i just wanna make sure it came out okay. and the more reviews the better! thank you ^_^**

**Bloodbath**

**Chapter 17**

"What the hell was the professor researching down here?" Takuya asked, staring at the corpse with disgust.

"He's researching about a disease that causes horns to grow on the top of the head," Miki said weakly. She looked as though she might throw up again.

Takuya's heart stopped for a moment. Did that mean that Zoe had the disease?

"The professor was working on a vaccine to cure the disease......" Miki shook her head. "It's very contagious. People showing any signs of horns are immediately quarantined."

"What happens after that?" He asked, dreading whatever answer she may provide for him.

Miki hesitated for a moment, then sighed. "They are usually killed."

"But why did Kakuzawa have horns?"

"I honestly don't know. He must have been infected and never told anyone," Miki said.

Takuya frowned. "How exactly does the disease spread?"

"It's not like other diseases, where people can get infected by touching or through the air. This one is spread by a different means. It usually spread by things known as vectors."

"What the hell is a vector?" Takuya asked.

"It's hard to explain, but let's just say that if someone is touched by a vector, they can catch the disease if it goes into their heads."

"What?!"

Miki removed her glasses and rubbed her eyes. "It only affects peoples' offspring, though. Let's say that if you are infected, nothing will happen to you. But your child will be born with horns."

"Where does this disease originate from?" Takuya asked.

"No one really knows for complete sure, but it originates from a mutant sub-species, known as Diclonius. We don't know exactly where they came from or how they came to be. A Diclonius has telekinetic powers, which is how their vectors come into play. The vectors are sort of like elongated arms, but they are nearly invisible to the naked eye. They can act as a solid and therefore pick things up as well as throw. However, they can also be ghost-like, which is how they can slip into someone's brain to infect them without hurting them."

Takuya sank down on the floor. "What the fuck.............?"

"Your friend must have killed him, for this is the way Diclonius usually kill their victims. Normally some type of dismemberment, especially of the head."

"No...........not Zoe........" Takuya grabbed his throbbing head. None of this could be happening. It just couldn't..........

Miki looked down, nervous. "You should go. I've said too much already, and I don't want to see you get involved. Not in something like this. So go home and pretend like none of this ever happened. I'll wait for you to leave, and then I'll call the police to tell them about Professor Kakuzawa."

Takuya mutely nodded and walked out the room, numb. He didn't remember leaving the building. All he remembered was the fact that he was walking and didn't stop until he was far away from the campus. He somehow made it home, and saw the guys waiting for him.

Tommy's face fell. "They must not have been there," he said sadly.

"We could always go back tomorrow," Kouji offered.

Takuya shook his head. "No........we can't......."

Kouichi frowned. "Why not?"

"Because...the professor is-"

Suddenly his head was filled with a searing pain. He saw flashbacks of Kakuzawa's head, the way the tongue repulsively stuck out on the side. The bloody corpse that had fallen out of the cabinet. He then saw a vision of a young boy, screaming. The boy was covered in blood.........

"You okay, man?" J.P. asked, giving him a pat on the back.

"I don't fucking know........." Takuya said, holding his head.

"So, what were you going to say?" Kouji asked.

Takuya rushed past them. "Nothing. I'm not feeling well."

The others exchanged glances but said nothing.

_At the research facility_

Director Kakuzawa stared at Kurama, his face stern.

"In case you didn't know, I've just been informed that Zoe killed my son."

Chief Kurama's eyes went wide. "What?"

"Yes, she killed him not that long ago. What have you been doing all this time?" He asked angrily.

Kurama looked down. "Ever since we had the incident with Number Seven, we've been searching the surrounding areas for any signs of Zoe."

"That one was close to you, yes? Number Seven?"

"I assure you, the disposal of her is complete," Kurama told him.

Director Kakuzawa smirked. "I'm sure you understood that keeping her around would only be a threat."

Kurama nodded. "Yes, sir."

"You are dismissed. And make sure you find Zoe," he said, a harshness in his voice.

"Yes, sir." Kurama left the room to see Miss Shirakawa standing in the hallway.

"How did it go?" She asked him as he came up to her.

Kurama sighed. "Even though his son just died, his face didn't change at all. I don't think he saw it as much of a loss.........."

Miss Shirakawa hesitated for a moment. "You never told me much about your own family. Would you mind telling me about it at all?"

"My daughter died," he said monotonely. "I killed her with my own two hands. After that, my wife committed suicide."

"I'm so sorry." Her head was cast down sympathetically.

"Don't be. What's done is done." He tightened his tie. "I better go and send another squad to look for Zoe."

Miss Shirakawa nodded and watched him walk away, leaving her alone in the corrider.

_Back at Takuya's house_

As Takuya was washing his hands, Courtney came up to the bathroom.

"Are you going to look Zoe again?" She asked.

"Yeah, she ran away from the professor," he replied.

Courtney frowned. "How do you know?"

"I just have a feeling," he said, somewhat nervous.

She sighed. "Do you mind if I go with you? I might not like her, but we can't just leave her out there, I guess......."

Takuya was shocked at her sudden change. "You really want to help me look for her?"

"Yes, I'll help. The guys will, too. So are we going or not?"

Takuya smiled. "Let's go find her."

_At the beach_

Tommy had decided to take a walk along the beach with Wanta, hoping to see if he could find Zoe there. As he walked through the sand, he saw a figure in the distance.

"Who's that?" He asked aloud.

Wanta yipped.

As he got closer, he gasped in shock. It was the soldier from that night. The one who had been lying on the ground, dying in his own pool of blood.

"Mister?" He called to the man, approaching him.

Bando turned around to see a young boy coming up to him with a puppy close behind.

"What do you want, kid?" He asked, annoyed.

"Wow, you seem like you healed up pretty well," Tommy commented.

"What do you-" Bando's eyes went wide. "It's you. You're the kid from the other night."

"Yup," Tommy said happily. "I called the ambulance for you."

Bando scoffed. "Hard to believe I was saved by someone like you..... a pathetic kid......"

"How are you doing?" Tommy asked, unfazed by the insult.

Bando ignored the question and handed him a card.

Tommy took it, confused. "What's this for?"

"It is in my policy not to be indebted to anyone, especially someone like you. You can reach me by the number on the card. It's an emergency line. If you are in any sort of trouble, call me and I'll come and help you. But you can only use it once. After that, don't fucking bother me," he said.

"Um....okay....." Tommy stared at the card, then slipped it into his pocket.

"Now before I leave, have you seen a girl walking around with horns?" Bando asked, narrowing his eyes.

Tommy looked up. "Oh, are you talking about Zoe?"

**dammit tommy, wrong person to tell that too -_- chapter 18 is coming soon. review if you please thank you ^_^**


	18. Chapter 18

**Bloodbath**

**Chapter 18**

It had started to rain by now, and Takuya and Courtney decided to take shelter near the cemetary. There was a set of steps, and at the top was a small temple. They figured standing under it was their best bet.

"God, it's friggen cold," Courtney complained, hugging herself.

Takuya sighed, pulling his jacket off. "Here, you can borrow mine."

Courtney grinned. "Thanks Taki!"

Takuya nodded as the girl grabbed it and quickly shrugged it on.

"Hope the rain let's up soon," he said quietly. "Zoe is out there somewhere."

Courtney's eyes rolled at the sound of Zoe's name. "We'll find her."

_At the beach_

"What did you just say, kid?!" Bando bellowed.

Tommy backed up, regretting what he had just said. "Nothing........"

Bando grabbed Tommy by the collar of his shirt and lifted him into the air. "Tell me where the fuck the girl is. Now! And if you lie to me, I'll blow your brains out."

"I don't know," he cried out. "My brother told me that there was someone like that at his school-"

Still holding Tommy in the air by one hand, Bando used his other to smack him across the face. "What do you take me as? An idiot?! Just because you're a kid, it doesn't mean I'll go easy on you."

Desperate, Tommy pulled the card out of his pocket and held it out.

"What are you doing?" The soldier sneered.

"I'm in trouble, and you told me that if I need help, I should call you. Or was that a lie?" Tommy coughed, struggling to free himself. "You owe me a favor. So you can pay me back by letting me go."

Bando growled, dropping the boy. "I better not see you again. Next time, you won't get out of it so easy."

Tommy simply ran, adrenaline pumping through his system. He signalled for Wanta to follow, and continued back to the city.

Bando glared after him for a few moments, then continued his hunt for Zoe. "Little bastard..........."

_Back at the cemetary_

"Damn, that was quick." Takuya looked at the sky, the rain clouds quickly disappearing. "Now we can look for Zoe again."

As the two began to descend the steps, Courtney pretended to slip, causing Takuya to catch her. They didn't notice Zoe at the bottom of the steps, staring straight at them.

Zoe looked down, a memory flashing through her mind. It was a nine year-old boy, crying. He looked like Takuya and was covered in blood.

"Zoe!"

The blond's head snapped up as Takuya happily ran down the steps to her. He took her into a tight embrace.

"I missed you so much! Are you okay? What happened?"

Hurt by the view of Takuya holding onto Courtney, she backed away.

"Did you?" She asked icily.

Takuya blinked, confused. "When did you remember how to talk?"

Just then Courtney came up behind Takuya, grasping his hand. She had a satisfied smile on her face, as if she had won a war.

Zoe's eyes narrowed and she used one of her vectors to go around Courtney and shove her. Courtney screamed and fell to the ground with a thud.

Takuya sighed, pulling her up. "Be careful. It's wet out."

Courtney began to cry. "I didn't fall. Something pushed me!"

The brunette chuckled. "Courtney, nothing pushed you. Just try to be more careful next time." He gave her pat on the head.

Another memory flashed through Zoe's head. This one showed Takuya and Courtney. They were both children and Courtney was crying. Takuya was giving her pat on the head and told her that everything would be fine. As quickly as the image had come, it was gone.

The blond began to walk away, not wanting to be around them anymore.

"Where are you going?" Takuya ran up behind her, grabbing onto her hand.

Zoe jerked it away. "I remember everything, so I'm going home."

"Zoe, you know damn well that you have no place to go back to," Takuya almost begged. "Please, come with us. It's your home now."

Just then Zoe began to cry. "I don't deserve to be with you, Takuya! I don't even have the right to come near you....."

Takuya frowned. "What are you talking about?"

"Takuya, there's something I have to tell you." She hesitated for a moment, then continued. "You see, ten years ago-" Zoe was cut off by an excrutiating pain in her head. She screamed, holding onto it.

"Zoe, are you okay?" Takuya took her into his arms as she began to sink to the ground. "What's the matter?"

Zoe felt as though her brain was melting in her skull, and could almost feeling it sizzling. She continued to scream, until finally the pain subsided. Takuya felt her go limp in his arms.

"Zoe?" He shook her. "Zoe, wake up."

The blond's eyes slowly opened. She looked around, everything hazy and disoriented.

"She's just faking it......" Courtney muttered.

"Dammit, Courtney. Shut up." Takuya brushed a strand of hair out of Zoe's face. "Are you okay? Can you remember anything?"

Zoe blinked, then smiled. "Hug!"

Takuya sighed. "Guess you're back to way you were."

He helped her stand up, then wrapped his arms around her. "We're gonna go home now, okay?"

Zoe snuggled her face into his chest. "Takuya hug!"

Takuya laughed. "God, you're so cute........."

"Hello! Remember me?!" Courtney practically ripped them apart. "We found her, so let's go already. Jeez!"

"Alright, let's go." Takuya took Zoe's hand and led her back to his house, Courtney close behind staring daggers at them.

_At the beach_

The girl slowly opened her eyes, finding herself lying in the sand. What had happened? Where was she? And how did she get there?

She looked over and saw a bag, as well as a tiny metal pod with a speaker on it.

"Where am I?" She asked aloud.

Just then, a voice came from the pod.

"Nana? Can you hear me?"

Nana's eyes went wide, recognizing the voice. "Papa?! What's going on? How did I get here?"

"Nana, Director Kakuzawa ordered me to have you killed, but I choose a different alternative. You didn't deserve it, so I helped you escape. In case you haven't noticed, I fitted you with new artificial limbs."

Shocked, Nana looked down to see that she now had arms and legs. Tears of joy ran down her face.

"Thank you so much, Papa! How do they work?" She asked.

"Because I had to quickly get you out, I wasn't able to take the time to program them to help you. Instead, they are designed so that your vectors can help you control them. They will take time to get used to, but it'll get easier for you after awhile," Kurama said. "I can't stay on this for too long, so I'm going to explain things as fast as I can," Kurama said.

"Okay," Nana nervously replied. "What am I supposed to do?"

"In the bag there are some clothes, as well as enough money to help you get by for quite awhile. If you start to run out, call me and I will send you more. Other than that, please refrain from contacting me. I will call you every so often to check up on you," he told her. "I want you to get as far away as possible. When things cool down a bit, I will come and get you."

"Alright, I'll do as you say." Nana was terrified, as she knew nothing of the real world. She had never been out to experience it.

"And one more thing," Kurama said. "I don't want you to try to find Zoe. Don't fight with anyone and just get out of this area."

Nana nodded, although he wouldn't have been able to see it. "I understand."

"I must go now, Nana. Please, get as far away as possible, and if you're a good girl I will come for you as soon as I can. Goodbye."

Nana sniffled. "Goodbye, Papa," she said sadly. "I promise I'll be good."

The pod went dead a moment later. She stared at it, then concentrated on using her vectors to help her stand. Although it was shaky, she managed to do it well enough. She put the pod into the bag, then carefully slung it on her back.

Suddenly, she felt someone grab her from behind. She yelped in surprise, then came face to face with a very angry-looking man.

"Who are you?" She asked.

"I'll ask the questions here!" Bando snapped. "Why do you have horns coming out of your head?"

She swallowed. "I....uh-"

Bando clicked the safety off his gun and pointed at her. "Be careful what you say. Your life depends on your answer."

**jeez, everyone's running into this dude today. so yeah, takuya found zoe, zoe was about to tell him something important but then reverted back to her child-like persona, nana is alive and well (the stuff she was injected with only put her to sleep). and she also has artificial limbs so now she's just like new....only clumsier -_- but it's better than nothing.......and last but not least, courtney is still a bitch (big shocker) hope you liked this chapter**


	19. Chapter 19

**yeah, im pissed cuz the damn website still won't show anyone's newest reviews. you figured that they would've fixed it by now, but no -_- oh, well at least the reviews will still show up in the person's email, and hopefully eventually back to where the other reviews are. let me know how you like this chapter ^_^ laterz**

**Bloodbath**

**Chapter 19**

Nana stared at the gun, trembling.

"Either tell me within the next thirty seconds or I won't hesitate to pull the trigger," Bando threatened.

Nana took a deep breath and recomposed herself. "I'd like to see you try. Even if there were a hundred of you, you still couldn't kill me."

Bando raised an eyebrow. "Oh, really?"

"Yeah!" She struggled to come off as confident.

"You must be that bitch's companion or something," Bando said with a laugh.

Nana frowned, then began to walk away from him, only to hear him pull the trigger. She cried out in surprise as she fell to the ground, looking at the mark the bullet had left on her leg.

"This is a special .50 caliber tungsten round. It's not light like the 9mm ones, meaning that you can't deflect them." He walked up to her. "At that range, it'll only graze you. But from this range," he said, stopping in front of her," it can blow you to pieces."

Nana stared at the gun, then at him.

"So, are you gonna answer me or not?" He pressed the muzzle of the gun to her head. "Better hurry up. Your time's running out......"

_At Takuya's house_

"Hey, you found her!"

Takuya, Zoe, and Courtney looked up to see Tommy running towards them, a huge smile on his face.

"Yup, about time," Takuya said happily.

As Tommy reached them, Zoe moved forward and pulled Tommy into a tight embrace. "Hug!"

Tommy laughed, hugging her back. "Happy to see again."

"Don't we get any hugs?" J.P. half-joked.

Takuya thought for a moment, then shook his head. "Nope, you're not special enough."

"Well, excuse me!" J.P. stuck his tongue out.

"So, where'd you find her?" Kouji asked.

"You know at the cemetary there's a small temple? Well, we found her there," Takuya said.

Courtney smirked. "Yeah, it was raining so Takuya let me borrowed his jacket. _And _caught me so that I wouldn't fall down the steps."

Zoe's eyes darkened a shade, though no one noticed.

"Yeah, but you ended up falling down a few seconds later anyway," Takuya said with a laugh.

"It wasn't my fault! Something pushed me!" Courtney insisted.

Kouichi raised an eyebrow. "What's she talking about?"

"Courtney fell down the steps and said that something pushed her. But there wasn't anything or anyone behind her, so obviously she just lost her balance," Takuya told them.

"It did. But whatever, don't believe me." Courtney scoffed.

Kouji rolled his eyes. "Yeah, just like the time I stole your diary and you didn't believe Takuya when he said that he didn't take it."

Takuya rubbed his head in painful memory. "Yeah.......please never attack me with a hot iron again."

"That was different!" The redhead screeched. "And I believed you..........later..........."

"Yeah, like one hospital visit later," Kouji said, chuckling.

As the two began to bicker, Takuya's mind flashed to the bloody mess in Professor Kakuzawa'a office. Should he tell them about the decapitated body? Or maybe about the information he had learned? And what about Zoe? Should he tell them about the disease? His head was filled with so many questions, yet no answers. He finally decided that he would try to figure out more pieces of the puzzle before he jumped to any conclusions. Besides, it would probably be better if they didn't know. For now at least.

Tommy was having his own battle. He wanted to tell them about his encounter on the beach with that soldier. However, if they found out that he had said Zoe's name without thinking, they might be furious. He didn't even know why the man was looking for her in the first place. The fight he had witnessed between Zoe and Nana still played in his mind, yet he was in denial about it. It was only a dream, he thought. Zoe wasn't capable of anything like that, whether or not she had her memory. For now he would keep it to himself.

_Back at the beach_

"So, are you gonna give me an answer or not?" Bando was still pointing the gun to her head.

"I'm assuming that you mean Zoe," Nana replied.

Bando smirked. "So, you _do_ know where she is. Where is that bitch hiding?"

Nana shook her head. "No, I don't know where she is."

He pulled the trigger, sending a bullet past her head, barely missing her. "Do you _want _to die?"

Nana looked down. "Papa told me not to fight anyone. He told me that if I was a good girl he would come back for me."

"Oh, really?" Bando said sarcastically.

Tears began to run down her face. "I didn't do anything wrong......I don't want to fight......."

Bando gave her a sharp kick, sending her to the ground. "You're a monster and that's all you'll ever be. You will always be humanity's enemy and in this world, there is no place for a freak like you."

"You're wrong!" She started to break down in sobs. "Papa wouldn't lie to me......"

"Look around you." Bando motioned the surrounding area with his gun. "Don't see anyone else with horns, do you?"

"But there's no one here," Nana said.

Bando glared at her. "That's not the point! There's no one else with horns because they're all killed at birth. The only reason they kept your sorry ass alive was because you were used as a test subject."

"No! It's all lies!" Nana pounded the ground, feeling her prostetic arm jiggle from the blow.

Just then she remembered what Chief Kurama had told her. He said that Director Kakuzawa had ordered him to kill her, yet he chose to help her escape. Still, she couldn't argue with that information. The director saw her as only a disposable test subject.

Nana sighed, defeated. "Why was I born if I can't live in this world?"

Bando smirked. "You finally understand. There is no place for you and there never will be."

Nana slowly stood up. "Yes, it's clear to me now. I understand that the only way for there to be a place for me is if I elimintate humans....."

"What are you talking about?" Bando demanded. "Eliminate humans?"

"You said it yourself. I will never be welcomed in the this world by humans. So I guess I'll just have to start killing and start new." With that, Nana began to walk towards him, her eyes red.

"Good luck," the commando said sarcastically.

A moment later he shot her once in her left arm and twice in her left leg. However, since they were only prostetics, no blood oozed out of them. Bando quickly backed up, trying to put some space between them.

"At this distance, you can't reach me," he sneered, pointing his gun at her again. "But I can still shoot you in the chest and kill you."

Nana smiled and walked closer. Just as he was about to fire, one of Nana's prostetic arms flew forward and punched him in the face like a missile. He flew backward, dropping his weapon. Lying on the sand, he looked up to see Nana standing over him. Bando glared at her. He was in the same exact position as when he had the fight with Zoe, right before she had blinded him and cut his hand off. Not wanting to repeat the past, he grabbed a smaller gun off his belt and fired up at her. At that moment his robotic hand fell apart from the recoil of the gun.

Nana cried out as the bullet grazed the side of her head. She felt a warm trickle of blood run down her face and sank to the ground.

"It hurts....." She began to cry. "It hurts so much.........."

Meanwhile Bando was looking at his broken replacement hand. "Fuck!"

Nana looked over at him, clutching onto her wound. "What happened to your hand?"

Bando looked up, his eyes angrily boring into hers. "Your little friend did this to me. She fucking cut off my real hand, so now I have this one." He lifted his arm, showing her the broken metal with wires hanging out of it.

"Zoe's not my friend," she shot back. "She was the one who cut off my arms and legs. This is why I have these prostetics."

"So that's why you didn't bleed," the soldier muttered.

"I'm still getting used to these, though."

Bando gave a humorless chuckle. "Looks like we have the same enemy."

"I can sense other Diclonius, but for some reason, I can't sense Zoe." She thought for a moment, then smiled. "Hey, why don't we work together? It'll be a lot easier to kill her."

"Me work with you? I don't think so. I want to kill that bitch myself. However, if you sense her, give me a call." He slowly stood up, using his other hand to pull a card out of his pocket.

Nana took it, confused. "What's this? And how do I use it to call you?"

Bando sighed, yanking the card back. "Never mind. If you find her, I'll be at the beach."

"Papa told me not to bother trying to find her. But I'm still mad that she did this to me. Besides, if I do find her, I'm sure Papa will be so proud of me," she said, beaming.

"Yeah, whatever. Just call me if you find her. In the meantime, I gotta fix this shit......" He stared at his destroyed hand. "Only this time, they better make it stronger. Can't have it fall apart from the fucking recoil of a gun."

"Bye!" Nana ran off, leaving the man alone.

Bando smirked. "Maybe after I kill the blond one, I'll kill her too........"

**okay, another chapter is done. yay, about friggen time. review please, and the chapter 20 is coming soon. **


	20. Chapter 20

**yeah, bando kinda has a grudge against anyone who's a diclonius now, just cuz zoe decided to blind him and cut his hand off (in all fairness he started it. yeah that's right, im calling you out dumbass! do NOT mess with a diclonius!) . he needs to find himself a hobby......besides killing people that is -_-; hope you like this chapter**

**Bloodbath**

**Chapter 20**

Miss Shirokawa stood in Director Kakuzawa's office, waiting for him to speak.

He turned slowly and faced her. "I'm aware that Chief Kurama has let Number Seven escape."

Miss Shirokawa gasped, shocked at the revelation. Yet, at the same time, she knew how Kurama and Nana had a special bond.

"Diclonius are mindless workers," Kakuzawa muttered. "Their only purpose they could ever have is to serve mankind, as our slaves."

Although Kurama's assistant did not agree, she was too afraid to argue with him.

"Um....I heard what happened to Chief Kurama's daughter. He probably started to think of Number Seven as his own child, and just couldn't go through with it," she said.

Kakuzawa chuckled humorlessly. "Really?"

Miss Shirokawa looked down. "He said that he killed his own daughter, and then his wife committed suicide......"

"Is that what he told you?" He asked, a thin cruel smile on his face.

The woman looked up. "Why, was it not true?"

Kakuzawa decided to ignore the question. "Kurama's punishment for his disobedience can be withheld at the moment. I have other affairs to worry about. It is more important that we find the escaped subjects, and then kill them."

Meanwhile, Chief Kurama was sitting in his own office. He was staring out the window, a tired expression on his face. A moment later he picked up a framed photograph off his desk. Tears filled his eyes as looked at the picture of his deceased wife and himself. She was in her last trimester of pregnancy at the time. Kurama had an arm around her shoulders and his his wife had her head on his shoulder. She was holding a tiny pink bunny that they were intending to give to their baby, and both of them had huge smiles on their faces.

"Hiromi.......I miss you so much....." Kurama removed his glasses and wiped his eyes.

He put the photograph down and picked up another one from inside his desk drawer. This one was of a picture of Nana. He sighed, pushing his glasses back on.

"At least she escaped this hell and can go on living..........."

_In town_

By now it was nighttime, and street lights illuminated the road. Nana sat on a curb, hugging herself. Before she had gone into the city, she had been smart enough to cover her horns. Kurama had left her one of his ties, which she used the same way as the other one, wrapping it over her horns.

She began to rummage through the bag, trying her hardest to control the fingers of her new hands. Inside there were a few more outfits, another pair of shoes, a hat, a light jacket, and last but not least, a thick wad of cash. Unfortunatly, she had no idea what money was, seeing how she had never been out in the real world to use it.

"What am I supposed to do with this green paper?" She asked aloud. A moment later, her stomach growled.

"Better go find some food," she said quietly, shrugging her bag onto her shoulders.

As she shakily walked down the road, she saw a stand that sold burgers, hot dogs, and pizza, as well as drinks.

"Excuse me," she said, walking up to the vendor. "Could I get something to eat?"

The man glared at her. "Only if you got money."

Just then two girls walked up and each bought a hot dog.

"That'll be three dollars each," the man told them.

Nana watched as the girls handed the man six dollars in change. She sighed, for Kurama had not left her any coins.

"Kid, if you don't have any money, then get lost." The man gave her an annoyed look.

She considered killing him and just help herself to some of the food that way. If he was dead then it wasn't like he'd be able to stop her. After all, even if that soldier had been a jerk, he at least was right. No one would ever treat her with kindness, nor would they ever welcome her around them. However, she just couldn't bring herself to hurt someone like that.

Depressed, she began to walk away, not realizing that paper money was worth much more than coins. A tear ran down her face as she walked down the road. She only place she could think of to go was the cemetary, so that was where she was headed.

"Oh, Papa. Please come back for me soon," she murmured. "I can't do this alone......."

_Meanwhile_

Although it was getting quite late, Tommy was taking Wanta out for one last walk. He walked the puppy down the street, debating on whether or not he should call Bando. He wanted to find out more about Zoe, as things weren't making any sense. Just as he got to a pay phone, the little dog's leash slipped from Tommy's grasp.

"Wanta! Come back!" He began to chase the puppy, cutting into the nearby cemetary.

He found him in front of the stone temple, yipping.

"What's going on?" He asked, picking Wanta up. "Someone up there?"

The boy slowly began to ascend the stone steps, his heart quickening at what he might find. When he got to the top, he saw a girl sitting there near a tiny make-shift fire. Tommy gasped, recognizing her as the girl Zoe had dismembered. But it was only a dream, he thought to himself. A dream and nothing more...

Nana was too deep in her thoughts to hear him approaching. "Maybe Papa did abandon me after all......."

"Umm.....excuse me?" Tommy softly said.

Nana turned around and came face to face with a boy. He looked slightly older than her and was holding a dog.

She smile shyly. "Hi."

Tommy sat down, an uneasy feeling coming over him.

"What's wrong?" Nana asked.

"What? Oh, nothing. Just remembering a dream, that's all........." Tommy said.

Losing her concentration for a second, one of Nana's legs fell off. Tommy's eyes widened as it rolled towards him, stopping only a few feet in front of him.

"Sorry about that," Nana sheepishly apologized, grabbing hold of it. "I'm still getting used to these. I'm not quite skilled enough to keep them on me at all times.........Hey are you okay?"

Tommy fainted a moment later.

_Back at Takuya's house_

Courtney was still sulking in her room, refusing to come out. No one seemed to care, though. Takuya had been able to send most of his belongings to his house by now, including a flat-screen television set and his playstation 3.

"I wanna play God of War 3," J.P. complained.

"Too bad, because I'm playing Call of Duty," Kouji shot back.

Kouichi, who was reading his book, only rolled his eyes.

"God of War!"

"Call of Duty!"

Takuya jumped up. "Would you guys just shut up already? Shouldn't I get to choose, seeing how it's mine?"

"No!" His friends shouted at him in unision.

The brunette sighed. "Whatever. Fight to the death, then. The winner gets to choose the game. Just make sure you don't get too much blood on the floor. If you do, you two are gonna be the ones to mop it up."

As the two continued to bicker, Takuya looked around to see that Zoe was no longer in the room.

"Zoe?" He walked into the hallway to see her crouched down in front of the broken grandfather clock. "You really like that thing, huh?"

Zoe smiled, her green eyes shining. "Like."

Takuya returned her smile, then gently put his hands on her shoulders, sinking to his knees in front of her. "Zoe, you probably won't be able to answer this but........how did you escape from Professor Kakuzawa?"

Zoe looked down, her smile fading. She didn't say anything, though.

"I'm sorry I left you with him. That was a mistake, and I think you knew it, too. I should've listened to you when you were calling to me......" He dropped his gaze to floor, ashamed.

Zoe suddenly tilted his chin up. "Okay."

"You forgive me?" Takuya asked, turning slightly red.

The blond rested her head on his chest. "Okay!"

Takuya smiled, wrapping his arms around her. He stroked her soft hair. A moment later the image of Professor Kakuzawa's severed head flashed through his mind. He shuddered at the thought.

Zoe stared into his eyes, worried. "Takuya."

"Don't worry, it's nothing. And you have no idea how happy I am that you remembered my name," he told her.

"Takuya!" Zoe looked proud of herself.

"I don't know why he kidnapped you, and I don't know what the hell is going on around here. But I promise that I will never let anything like that ever happen to you again," he whispered into her ear.

Behind them, Courtney was peeking out of her room. Her blue eyes burned with fire as she saw Takuya cuddling with Zoe on the floor.

"We'll see about that," she quietly said to herself. "We'll just _fucking_ see about that."

**alright, so tommy encountered nana, and courtney (the little bitch, may she burn in hell someday) is scheming something. review please and stay tuned for chapter 21 bye bye ^_^**


	21. Chapter 21

**Bloodbath**

**Chapter 21**

Tommy groggily rubbed his head. "Owww......What happened?"

Nana gave him a weak smile. "You fainted. I was worried about you, and so was your dog."

Tommy sat up, staring at her uneasily. "Ummm......what happened to your leg?"

"When I get distracted, it falls off," Nana said sheepishly, pulling the tie off her horns.

"And.....you have horns......" Tommy's voice trailed off. He still didn't understand why her legs would fall off.

The girl looked down, ashamed. "Yeah, I'm different from everyone else........"

Tommy moved closer to her and smiled. "You know, I think they're kinda cute on you."

Nana blushed. "Really? I think so, too. Most people who see them call me names, though. I usually keep them covered, but the ribbon kept sliding off."

The boy wondered if maybe she knew something about Zoe. Just as he was about to ask, she had a question of her own.

"Will you be my friend?" She blurted, looking somewhat embarrassed. "You see, I don't know anything about the outside world. I'm lonely..."

Tommy smiled. "Sure, I'll be your friend. I know what it's like to not have any friends, so I understand what you're talking about. I hate being alone, too."

Nana looked surprised, yet happy at the same time. "You'll be my friend? Even though I'm different?"

"Different doesn't necessarily mean 'bad'. Actually, I think it's good to be different. Most people I know are exactly the same. They're usually mean, especially to me," Tommy said.

Nana's stomach growled a moment later, and her face turned red. "I'm sorry. It's just that I haven't eaten in quite awhile."

Tommy sympathized with her, knowing all too well about that feeling. The fire went out a second later.

Nana sighed. "I don't see any more sticks around, so it looks like I'll have to use this grean paper. It's useless anyway."

"Wait!" Tommy took her hand before she could try to burn it. "Don't burn that! It's money."

"Money?" Nana frowned. "That's what the man with the food wanted."

"Mind if I see it real quick?" Tommy asked.

Nana nodded, handing him the thick wad of bills.

Tommy's eyes went wide as he counted out several hundreds, fifties, and twenties. "Wow, there's like over ten thousand dollars in here! Where'd you get it all?"

The girl looked down sadly. "Papa put it in a bag for me before I was dropped off."

"Seeing how you were going to burn it, I'm going to assume you don't know anything about money," Tommy said.

Nana turned even redder, not wanting to come off as stupid. "No! I know all about money."

Tommy smirked. "Oh, so you know that there's a magic spell that will protect your money from robbers, then."

"Robbers? What are those?" Nana asked.

"Robbers are people that steal things from other people. If you don't know the spell, they'll steal your money."

Nana burst into tears. "No, I don't want people to come and steal my things! Can you teach me the spell? Please?"

Tommy began to laugh. "I was only kidding about the spell. It's okay that you don't know anything about money, especially if you've never had to use it before."

"Oh......" Nana looked down, embarrassed. "So......people won't come and rob me?"

Not wanting to scare her, he decided to just go along with it. "Nope."

Nana smiled, relieved. "That's good to know. Can you teach me how to use it? Oh, wait, can we use it to get something to eat? I'm soooo hungry."

"You know, I envy you. Your papa must really care about you, and I'm sure he worries about you a lot. He gave you enough money to last you a long time. That is, if you use it the right way," Tommy said.

"I would rather be with Papa than have all the money in the world," Nana replied with a sigh.

"Instead of spending your money to eat, why don't you come with my to my friend's house? I know that he would give you something to eat if you were hungry." Tommy jumped up, extending his hand. "Come on."

Nana hesitated for a moment, then took his hand. Tommy pulled her up, then picked Wanta up.

"Let's go, his house is this way," he said, leading her down the steps.

"Are you sure he won't mind if I come to his house?" She asked nervously.

"Naw, Takuya's a great guy. I was homeless, and he told me to move in with him. He's kind of like the older brother I never had."

Nana smiled. "He sounds really nice."

"Oh, he is. He also took another girl into his house, as well," Tommy said.

"Really?"

Tommy nodded. "Yup, you can meet her, too. She's really nice."

Nana continued to follow him down the street, until finally they came to Takuya's house.

"Wait." Nana stopped to wrap the tie back around her horns. "I don't want to scare your friend."

"I wouldn't worry about that," Tommy told her.

Before she could ask why, Takuya stepped out of the house.

"Hey, Tommy. I was just about to go look for you. I was getting kind of worried," he said.

"Yeah, sorry about that. I didn't mean to worry you, but I made a friend," Tommy replied.

Nana shyly stepped out from behind him. "Hi...."

"Takuya, would she be able to come in and have something to eat? She hasn't eaten in awhile, and it's getting too late for her to go somewhere else to buy it."

Takuya smiled. "Of course. Come right in. It's nice to meet you.........um....."

"Nana," she told him. "Nice to meet you, too. And thank you so much. I was afraid I was going to be a bother........"

"Are you kidding? Help yourself to whatever you'd like," he offered.

"Thanks, Takuya," Tommy said.

Takuya shrugged. "It's no big deal. I mean, the house is stocked up with a shit-load of food."

As the two boys talked, Nana remembered when Tommy had told her about a girl Takuya had taken in. She concentrated, trying to sense Zoe. Nothing came to her, though. It must be a different girl, she thought to herself.

Takuya led them into the house, shutting the door behind him. Bringing them into the living room, he introduced the girl to his friends.

"Guys, this is Nana, Tommy's new friend."

"Hey," everyone said, except for Courtney, who had finally come out of her room. Zoe wasn't present, however.

"Where's-"

Kouji cut him off. "She went to get something from her room."

"Oh, okay. Nana, this is Kouji, the retard in the bandana," Takuya joked.

"Screw you man." Kouji threw a pillow in Takuya's face. "Hey, how's it going?"

Nana nodded nervously. "Hi."

"This is Kouichi, his twin brother. The one engrossed with the video game is J.P. And the girl is Courtney."

"Hello," Kouichi said politely, as did J.P.

Courtney only glared at her, annoyed to have yet another girl in the house.

"Wow, I can't believe J.P. is the one playing," Tommy joked.

"He gave Kouji ten bucks after Kouji beat him in flipping a coin to decide who would play," Kouichi said with a laugh.

Kouji shrugged. "Hey, I'm ten dollars richer than I was before."

Just then Zoe ran into the room, clutching a stuffed bear against her chest. "Hi!"

Nana turned around and faced Zoe, her eyes widening. "It's you!"

Before anyone could say anything, Nana had already lunged at the blond.

**yeah, so nana recognized zoe, even though zoe doesnt remember her at the moment. let's see what happens next. let me know if you likey this chapter and im gonna start working on the next one so i can have that one out soon, too. **

**IMPORTANT NOTICE:**

**alright, i know that even though im in the middle of writing bloodbath, im considering writing yet another story in the meantime. if i have time between writing chapters for bloodbath, i will start writing chapters for the other story. i am torn between four ideas at the moment and i decided that i will leave it up to the readers to decide what sounds the most interesting to them. they will all be done eventually, but i just wanna see what interests you guys the most. whatever gets the most votes within two days will be the winner. if nothing is picked, then ill decide myself. here are the options....**

**1. Worlds Collide **

**Rating: M- for strong graphic violence (including torture sequences), language, and brief sexual content**

**He was the son of Satan. She was a celestial angel. He was hell-bent on destroying earth. She was sent to protect it. Each had a mission: To eliminate the other. Falling in love, however, was not part of the plan.....**

**2. Into the Woods **

**Rating: T- for violence, and language**

**Here is the story of Little Red Riding Hood. However, within these woods lurk the most dangerous of all creatures. As Zoe makes her way through the treacherous paths, the unexpected happens. Murder, mystery and madness are just a few highlights of this eerie, chilling twist of the beloved fairy tale.**

**3. Falling from Grace**

**Rating: T- for violence, and language**

**In an alternate universe, a dark power is emerging. As Princess Zoe's castle is seized, Takuya and Kouji are sent to protect her from the murderous forces. They must flee, while at the same time, try to regain power of the castle. Between protecting Zoe, escaping from the tyrant's army , and dealing with Zoe's moody best friend, the two bounty hunters have quite a bit on their shoulders. **

**4. Lost Paradise **

**Rating: M- for strong graphic violence (including torture sequences), language, drug use, and brief sexual content**

**Takuya and his friends thought they had won an all-expense paid vacation to an exclusive island. The seemingly perfect paradise quickly turns into a hellish fight for their lives, however. They soon discover that they are not alone, and someone is out to kill them off one by one. As the body count rises, their chances of escaping diminishes.......**

**hope at least one of them sounds interesting to you guys. choose idea number 1, 2, 3, or 4 and the winner will be written up first. can't wait to hear the feedback and if you do vote, thank you! laterz ^_^**


	22. Chapter 22

**yay! i not only have over a hundred reviews, but bloodbath is officially my longest story! three cheers! *hears crickets chirping* .....okay.... how about a congrats! *even the crickets went silent* curse you! fine, on with the story. enjoy ^_^**

**Bloodbath**

**Chapter 22**

Nana slammed into Zoe as hard as she could. Surprised, Zoe barely registered what was going on until she was forcefully thrown into the wall. She crumpled to the ground, losing conciousness. Everyone looked shock, except Courtney that is. She had a huge grin on her face.

"What the fuck?!" Takuya ran to Zoe's side. "Are you crazy?! What did you do that for?!"

Nana blinked, confused. Why would they worry about Zoe like that? Didn't they know what kind of person she was?

Tommy angrily went up to her. "What were you thinking?" He looked at Takuya. "I'm so sorry, Takuya. I don't know what came over her."

"Nothing came over me!" Nana retorted. "I didn't do anything wrong. Zoe's the bad one here!"

Takuya glared at her, picking Zoe up in his arms. "What do you mean by that? _You _were the one that hurt _her._"

"Um...how did you know Zoe's name?" Kouji asked, joining them. "Have you met her before?"

Tears began to stream down Nana's face. "Just forget it! Zoe's evil, but none of you will believe me anyway! I didn't do anything wrong!"

With that she bolted out of the house.

"Nana! Wait!" Tommy ran out after her.

After a few seconds he saw her sitting outside, her face buried in her hands.

"Nana? Um....you forgot your bag," he told her.

"I don't care. Keep it. I hate how everyone thinks I'm the bad guy here," she said, standing up. "I think I better leave......."

"Don't go." Tommy grabbed her arm, accidentally pulling it off. "Holy crap!"

Nana silently took the arm from him, reattaching it.

Tommy shook his head, telling himself that he better get used to that happening. "Why did you attack her, though? Just explain things to me. I don't think you're the bad guy, but I need you to fill things in for me."

Nana sat back down. "I attacked her because she really is evil. She's the reason why I have these prostetics."

Tommy's mind flashed back to the fight between the two girls. So it wasn't a dream, he thought. Zoe must have actually dismemebered her.

"How do you know her? Are you her sister or something?" He asked.

Nana smirked. "No. But we come from the same place."

"Where?" Tommy asked her.

"A place of bad memories. You would never want to go there, because it would send chills down your spine," she replied.

Tommy swallowed. "How bad is it?"

"Let's just say that Zoe and I were lucky enough to survive being there........."

_Back at the facility_

Miki walked down the dim corrider, holding onto a leather bag. She looked as though she was going to be sick as she came up to Director Kakuzawa's office door. Before she could knock, she heard the director's voice booming from inside.

"Come in."

Miki timidly opened the door to see Kakuzawa glaring at her.

"Take a seat."

The young woman listened, sinking down onto one of the leather seats. "Why did I have to bring this?"

Miss Shirakawa, who was also present, silently took the bag from Miki's hands. She placed the bag on the director's desk.

Kakuzawa opened it, pulling out the severed head of his son. Both Miss Shirakawa and Miki looked away in disgust. The man simply stared at the grotesque head, a blank expression on his face.

"He always was a fool. Always was way in over his head." Kakuzawa shook his head. "I'm ashamed to even call him my son........."

Miki fidgeted in her seat uncomfortably. "Um...can I please go now? I have some work that I really need to-"

She stopped mid-sentence as Kakuzawa pulled out a pistol.

"What's that for?" She swallowed, feeling her heart begin to race.

"I'm sorry, young lady, but I cannot allow you to leave," he said. "Not until you answer some questions."

Tears filled her eyes. "Okay........."

"Did anyone else see my son's head?" He demanded.

Miki looked down. "No, I was the only one there."

Just then, she heard a gunshot and felt a searing pain in her arm. She looked down to see blood rapidly pouring out of the bullethole in her bicep. The girl sank to the floor, a wave of nausea coming over her.

"I'm not stupid, young lady. Tell me the truth. Was there anyone else there?" He asked, pointing the gun at her.

Defeated, Miki began to cry. "Okay. There was someone else there. I can't remember his name, but he said that he was looking for his friend. He said that her name was Zoe and that Professor Kakuzawa took custody of her. He wanted to see if she was alright."

"Dammit!" The man cursed.

Collapsing onto her stomach, Miki held onto her throbbing arm. "I'm going to die a virgin," she muttered hopelessly.

She was completely still a moment later, barely concious.

"Miss Shirakawa, call for medical assistance," he told the woman.

"Right away." She picked up the phone and began dialing a number.

Miki weakly looked up at the man. "Are you going to let me live?"

"Yes. From now on, you will be helping me instead of my son." He turned the the head in her direction, sending a shiver down her spine.

_Back at Takuya's house_

Tommy sat there in awe as Nana sliced one of the nearby trees in half with her vectors. A moment later she pulled off one of her arms, then reattached it once again.

"A Diclonius has vectors when they are born, although they can't control them at that age. It is how I move my arms and legs," Nana explained. "I didn't mean to hurt her. The Zoe you know is different than the one I know. They are the same person, yet completely different. I don't understand it......."

Tommy frowned. "I'm not saying that I don't believe you, but none of us has ever seen Zoe use her invisible hands. She's the nicest person I've ever met, even though she doesn't understand things as well."

"She does when she's the other way," Nana said quietly.

Her mind was racing. If Zoe was in that state, it would be much easier to kill her. However, she didn't want to hurt her, especially if part of her was unaware of everything. She sighed. I need Papa's help, she thought to herself. He'll tell me what to do.

Suddenly she felt the eerie presence again. Zoe had woken up.

_At the facility_

"Sir, why are you letting outsiders in the facility?" Chief Kurama asked.

Director Kakuzawa smirked. "She already knew about my son's research. And now that he's gone, she will be very useful to me."

Kurama frowned. "But I think that the outer research center knows enough about the vaccine development. They are in the process of completing it. We want to keep the disease at bay for as long as possible."

"I don't want the vaccine." Kakuzawa's eyes narrowed. "I want the disease itself."

"What are you talking about?" Kurama asked.

"Don't you get it? Zoe is the rebirth of mankind. At the rate it is capable of, within a few years the Diclonius will destroy humankind as we know it. I want to repopulate the world with Diclonius. It is a superior race, and with their capabilities, think about how it will affect the world."

"That's absurd!" Kurama glared at him.

"I don't think you are in any position to say such a thing. You have orders to follow, especially after the favor I did for," Kakuzawa sneered.

Kurama looked down, defeated.

"Your disobedience to me has only increased your debt. Yes, I know that you let Number Seven escape." The director smirked. "I'm going to send out Number Thirty-Five to retrieve both Number Seven and Zoe."

**okay, so no fight scene...yet....don't worry though, you won't be disappointed with the upcoming chapters (or so i hope -_-; ) laterz **


	23. Chapter 23

**okay, we're gonna get back to zoe. i had to kinda stray away from her because of the other events that needed to take place. the next few chapters will be about zoe, though. yay! enjoy.**

**Bloodbath**

**Chapter 23 **

"Zoe, what are you doing?" Takuya watched as the girl shakily got out of her bed.

"I'm going to find that girl," she said quietly. "I'm going to kill her......."

She collapsed to the floor a moment later. Takuya rushed to her side and picked her up, causing her to blush.

"You're in no position to kick her ass," he joked. "And I see that you remembered how to talk again."

He laid her back down onto her bed, then turned his attention to Courtney. The redhead was standing in the doorway, a pout on her face.

"Courtney, would you mind getting some medicine for Zoe? She feels kinda warm," he told her.

Courtney rolled her eyes. "Fine. Be back in a sec." She paused, then looked at Zoe. "Try not to do anything perverted to him, okay?"

"Oh, knock it off." Takuya shook his head.

Zoe glared at her, her emerald eyes boring into Courtney's. Had she not been so far away, Zoe would've attempted to cut her head off.

Takuya sighed. "Don't listen to her. She's a pain in the ass and treats everyone like this."

The blond suddenly felt exhausted, barely able to move a muscle. "I'm so tired.........."

"Try to get some sleep. You might be getting a fever and we need to keep it down," Takuya said.

Just as she drifted into sleep, she could feel him softly kiss her on the forehead.

"Goodnight," she heard him say.

Within seconds she was asleep, only there were no dreams waiting for her. Only nightmares, the ones that had never left her mind. Memories can be the worst kind of nightmares of all.....

_Ten years ago_

_Eight year-old Zoe laid in her bed, her head sore. Outside the door she could hear people talking. She knew that they were talking about her, of course._

_"She has a fever again. This has been getting more and more frequent with her."_

_"I noticed how she's different from the other kids. After all, it's not typical to see someone with horns."_

_"I think the horns scare the other children. None of them seem to like her........."_

_Zoe sighed, pulling the window up. She had been in the orphanage for as long as she could remember, yet things never seemed to get better. People were always teasing her and calling her cruel things behind her back. None of the adults that ran the orphanage seemed to care. They simply ignored her daily torments, trying their best to avoid the girl._

_The blond climbed out of the window, grateful that her room was on the first floor. She walked away from the orphange, her steps slow and painful. After a few minutes she came to a path near the woods. She visited the area quite often, as it was her only escape from this hell. No one else ventured this path, to her relief. _

_Zoe continued down the path, eventually coming to an opening near a small pond. She collapsed to the ground with a thud, a tiny plume of dirt billowing around her. Weakened from her fever, she simply lay there, struggling to catch her breath. Sweat trickled down her brow, dampening her blond locks. _

_As she panted, she felt something wet run along her cheek. Her eyes opened and she came face to face with a brown and white puppy._

_Zoe tiredly sat up, a tiny smile on her face. "Hello, there."_

_The little dog licked hand, nuzzling up against her._

_"You shouldn't worry about me," she said, her voice cracking. "It's not like I'm lonely or anything........"_

_The puppy tilted its head, then jumped into her arms._

_"I can't believe that you would actually want to be around me....." She hugged it and began to cry._

_The next day, Zoe showed up to one of her classes. The orphanage provided their own teachers so that the children would not have to be sent to a school district, making it much easier to keep track of them._

_As Zoe waited in the room by herself, three boys walked in. One of them was Isamu. He had jet-black hair and brown eyes, and was also the self-proclaimed 'leader' of the group. His two friends were Ryoma and Yoshimi._

_"Hey, Horns. How's it going?" Isamu taunted._

_Zoe looked down, refusing to say anything. She stood and began to walk away._

_"Not going to talk, huh?" The boy sauntered over, pulling out a small carton of milk._

_He ripped the carton open and poured it all over her backpack, soaking its contents. A moment later he shoved Zoe to the ground._

_"What? Are you too good to say anything? You're such a freak!"_

_Ryoma and Yoshimi joined him and began to snicker at her._

_"I heard that you were abandoned as a baby somewhere in the bushes. And no wonder, having horns like that," Isamu said with a laugh._

_Zoe attempted to get up, only to be shoved back down. The boys continued to laugh at her, curling their fingers over their heads to imitate her horns._

_"Weirdo!"_

_Just then a girl with light brown hair and a purple dress entered the room. Realizing what was going on, she called out into the hallway._

_"Mrs. Matthews! Isamu is bullying again!"_

_"Tattletale," Isamu shouted as he and his friends ran out of the room._

_"I'm sorry about those guys. They can be such jerks," the girl said. She walked over to the sink and began to wet a paper towel._

_Zoe sighed. "It's alright. You get used to it after awhile.........."_

_The girl came over to her and began to dab at her soaked backpack. "By the way, I'm Akane. You know, if you ever want to talk about anything let me know. I know how it is to be alone. I promise that if you do tell me anything, I won't mention it to the others. I'm not like them."_

_Zoe gave her a weak smile. "Thanks."_

_Later that night, Zoe snuck out of her room once again. She walked back to the path, where the puppy still waited for her._

_"Hey, there. I brought you some food and water. It's not much, but it should be enough until I can get you more."_

_She took out a small bowl and poured water into it. A moment later she took out her leftover lunch, which consisted of a piece of chicken, a roll, and a cookie._

_As the dog ate, she looked up into the sky. "You know, if it wasn't for you, I don't know if I would be able to take it anymore. You're my only friend."_

_She gathered the dog into her arms and stared at him. "Never go to the place that I live. If you do, you'll probably get bullied, too........If I was stronger, I would be able to protect you."_

_Over the next few days she and Akane become closer. Zoe welcomed the girl's company, as she was still depressed from usually being alone._

_About a week after she found the dog, she decided to tell Akane about him._

_"Oh, you have a dog? That is soooo cool," Akane said. "Can I see him?"_

_"Sure. Just don't tell anyone about him," Zoe told her. "Promise me."_

_Akane nodded. "I promise."_

_With that, Zoe led her to the path, where the dog was happily awaiting her arrival. The girls fed the dog Zoe's leftover lunch, along with half of Akane's sandwich._

_"Does he have a name?" Akane asked._

_Zoe shook her head. "No, not yet. I haven't been able to think of a good one."_

_"I'm sure It'll come to you," the girl said._

_Later that night, she returned to her room, quickly falling asleep. In her slumber she had a peculiar dream. She was sitting on the ground, naked, the surrounding area completely black. She was stretching her arms to the sky, and four vectors rose up....._

_The next morning she woke up, a strange feeling over her. "It feels like there's something moving around inside me."_

_Shaking her head, she heaved herself out of bed. What she saw next sent a shiver down her spine. There were dirty handprints covering the ceiling, the walls, and even the floor. How did those get there, she asked herself. Did the other children pull a prank on her? Confused, she quickly dressed and rushed out of the room._

**and so that wraps up part of zoe's childhood. more is to come so stay tuned and let me know what you think of this chapter see yaz**


	24. Chapter 24

**this is a continuation of the last chapter, as will the next two chapters after this one. this will revolve zoe's childhood more in depth, and just to warn everyone, this might be one of the most disturbing chapters in the entire story. although you may not like it, it should at least give everyone a better understanding of zoe's hatred to people. let me know what you think with your reviews.....**

**Bloodbath**

**Chapter 24**

_The next day seemed to be pretty normal, until Zoe went into one of the empty rooms. There were no classes that day, for it was summer now. Zoe was sitting at a table, a tiny smile on her face. _

_"Hey, Horns!"_

_Zoe looked up to see Isamu and his friends. To her horror, Ryoma was holding onto her puppy._

_"No!" The blond ran over to them, only to be restrained by Yoshimi. "Let me go!"_

_The boys began to laugh, their cruel faces taunting her._

_"Oh, we'll let your mutt go.....as long as you beg us to," Isamu sneered._

_Zoe began to cry. "No, please don't hurt him! Please!"_

_She kicked backward, getting Yoshimi in the shin. _

_"OW! She fucking kicked me!" Yoshimi shouted, tightening his grip on her. _

_"Wrong move," Isamu said to Zoe. _

_A moment later, Ryoma set the dog down, giving it a sharp kick in its side. The dog yelped as it hit the wall._

_Zoe tried her hardest to break free, but to no avail. "Noooo! Let me go! Please!"_

_Isamu picked up a small vase, going behind the table. "Hold the mutt still!"_

_Ryoma brought the dog over and held him down. Isamu began to smack the puppy with the vase, Zoe screaming the entire time._

_"Stop it! Please stop hurting him!" She continued to writhe in the boy's grip. "PLEASE!"_

_Just then Akane ran into the room. "Stop it, guys! You promised that you wouldn't hurt it."_

_Isamu paused and looked at her. "Why do you care? You were the one that told us about it."_

_Zoe looked over at the girl, shocked. "Y-you told them?"_

_Akane looked down. "I didn't mean for it to go this far. I'm sorry."_

_Ryoma looked down at the dog. "Hey, it's not moving anymore."_

_"Wow, that was fast," Isamu said, beating it a few more times to make sure._

_Although she couldn't see the dog from behind the table, she saw a small pool of blood spreading around._

_"Too bad it wasn't you, huh?" The boy taunted. "After all, it's not like you're human or anything......"_

_Zoe was looking down, her hair falling into her face. Yoshimi was still restaining her, locking her arms behind her back._

_"You call me a monster," Zoe said in a quiet voice. "You say that I'm a freak. You tell me than I'm not human....When in reality, the ones who are inhuman......Are you!"_

_Yoshimi's head suddenly exploded into a bloody mess, and he dropped to the floor. The other chlldren were dead as well, their limbs and organs strewn throughout the room in a sickening array. Zoe looked around the blood-covered room, her eyes dead and cold. _

_"You are the monsters....."_

_She felt no remorse about her first kill. The first one she could remember at least....She had known about her abilities ever since she was four, yet she had somehow completely forgotten all about them. After a string of murders, she had escaped from the police, then had an accident. Whilst running, she had tripped and fallen down a hill, slamming her head into a tree. However, after witnessing the murder of her puppy, everything came flooding back to her once again. All she had to do was concentrate hard enough and her vectors did the rest of the work. Within seconds of her concentration, the children had been dismembered. She wanted their organs to be ripped out, their bones to be crushed, and their blood staining the every inch of the room. She had gotten what she wanted._

_Minutes after the children's brutal deaths, Zoe took the few belongings she had and fled the orphange. She had taken the extra few minutes to wrap the dog's body in a blanket and took it with her. She ran into the woods as she heard the first scream from inside the building. Their bodies had finally been discovered._

_After running a few minutes, Zoe finally came to her usual spot. She dug a small hole in front of one of the trees, tears coursing down her face._

_"I'm so sorry I couldn't protect you," she said to the wrapped up dog. "It's all my fault. I never should have told that stupid girl about you. I'm so sorry......"_

_She placed the puppy's body into the hole, then began to cover it back up with dirt. When she was done, she collapsed onto the the ground, sobbing harder than she ever had before._

_"Hey, are you okay?"_

_Surprised, Zoe quickly turned around and saw a boy coming up to her. He looked to be around her age, with smooth tan skin, brown_ _hair, and chocolate_ _eyes._ _The boy wore khaki shorts, a yellow t-shirt, and a red short-sleeved button-up shirt over it. On his head was a tan cap with a pair of goggles on it._

_He blinked. "Um....you okay?"_

_Zoe wiped her tears away. "I'm fine."_

_The boy walked up closer, wanting a better look at her. The girl had shoulder-length blond hair and sparkling green eyes. She's pretty, he thought to himself. He then looked at her horns, raising an eyebrow._

_"Are those horns real?" He asked._

_The blond narrowed her eyes. "Look, if you want to make fun of them-"_

_"They're cool."_

_"W-what did you just say?" Zoe was taken back by his answer._

_The boy smiled. "Yeah, those are really awesome!"_

_Zoe looked away. "I don't think they're that great........."_

_"By the way, I'm Takuya," he said. "And why don't you think they're cool?"_

_"I'm Zoe." She touched one of her horns gingerly. "And I don't think they're cool because people are always making fun of them......."_

_Takuya sat down beside her, then reached up to her face._

_"What are you doing?!" Zoe was ready to release her vectors._

_"You have something on your face," he said, brushing away some dirt off her cheek. "How come you were lying on the ground crying?"_

_"I don't want to talk about it," she replied._

_Takuya decided not to pry. "My family is visiting for the summer, so we're renting a cabin close by. Do you want to be friends?"_

_Remembering the way Akane betrayed her, she stood up angrily._

_"No. I hate you people........" With that she began to walk away._

_"If you want to play, I'll be here tomorrow!" He called after her. "I hope you come!"_

_"Don't count on it," Zoe muttered._

_That night Zoe emerged from a shower. As she walked out of the bathroom, she nonchalantly looked over at the dead bodies in the living room. A moment later she went to the fridge, helping herself to something to eat.__After what those boys had done, she felt no remorse for the murders. Why should she? If she didn't kill them, they would surely kill her. Right?_

_The next day, Zoe sat at the same spot where Takuya wanted to meet her. As she waited, she heard some voices. She quickly hid behind a tree and watched as two policemen walked by the path._

_"Yeah, four people were killed," one of them said. "A couple and their two children."_

_The other one shook his head. "Such a shame. What kind of sicko would do such a thing?"_

_Zoe waited until they were long gone before she finally came back out into the opening. Looking at the make-shift grave of her dog, she sighed._

_"I knew he wouldn't show up. He's just like everyone else........."_

_"Hello!" Takuya came up behind her, placing a pink hat on her head. "If you hate the way people look at your horns you should keep them hidden."_

_"I didn't even think you were gonna show up," Zoe said, adjusting the hat._

_Takuya smiled sheepishly. "Yeah, sorry I'm late. I had to sneak out of the house because my parents wouldn't let me out. They said that there was a killer running around somewhere. That didn't scare me, though!"_

_Zoe looked down. "Why do you want to be friends with me?"_

_"Well, I saw that you were just sitting there all by yourself. It made me sad to see you so upset," he said._

_"Why? You don't even know me. Why would you care?" She asked._

_"I don't like it when I see people who are upset. It's in my nature to try to cheer them up," he told her, a goofy smile on his face. "So, is it working? Huh? Huh? Huh?"_

_Zoe smirked. "You're weird.......but I like the fact that you are. Most people think weird is bad. That's why I don't have any friends........"_

_Takuya slung an arm over her shoulder. "Well now you have to put up with me. So get used to me annoying you."_

_"I'm sure I will." Zoe sat a little closer to him. "Thanks for the hat, by the way."_

_After about an hour, Takuya had to leave._

_"I gotta go home, but I'll see you tomorrow. Bye!" Takuya ran off a moment later._

_Zoe sighed. "Bye. I'll be waiting."_

**yay! another chapter is done. and the results are in for the voting of my next story**

**Worlds Collide- 3 votes**

**Into the Woods- 0 votes**

**Falling from Grace- 2 votes**

**Lost Paradise- 1 vote (techinically, it wasn't actually voted for, but two people showed interest in it, so i counted them as half a vote each)**

**So it looks like Worlds Collide is the winner. Don't worry, though. I will start working on Falling from Grace as soon as Bloodbath is finished. im sorry to disappoint you guys. but maybe if i work hard enough, i can pull that one off too. give me a few days before the first chapter of Worlds Collide is out. Lost Paradise will come out after, and then Into the Woods will be out last. thank you so much for voting ^_^ byez**


	25. Chapter 25

**Bloodbath**

**Chapter 25**

_Over the next two months, Takuya and Zoe hung out almost every day. By now Zoe had killed over fifty households, as the bodies were usually discovered the day. I'm not doing this because I enjoy it, she kept telling herself. I'm only doing it for a place to stay at night...._

_One day, as the summer began to draw to an end, Zoe was waiting at their usual path. She was quite depressed, as it had been three days since she had last seen Takuya._

_"Maybe he doesn't want to be my friend anymore," she said quietly. _

_Zoe stood up and was about to leave when she heard a voice in the distance._

_"Hey, Zoe!"_

_She turned around to see Takuya running over to her, an excited look on his face. A few seconds later he stopped in front of her and smiled._

_Zoe looked down. "For a minute I thought you weren't going to come. I haven't seen you in a few days and I figured that maybe you didn't want to hang out with me anymore...."_

_"Are you kidding? I will always want to hang out with you," he said. "Sorry I couldn't hang out those days. I had to pack because my family's leaving the city tonight."_

_Zoe could feel tears well in her eyes. The only true friend she had ever had was about to leave._

_"Hey, cheer up. I thought that since today's my last day here, we could spend the entire day together," he told her._

_"Really? What are we going to do?" She asked._

_Takuya grinned. "You'll see."_

_With that, he grabbed her wrist, then began to run, pulling the surprised girl behind him._

_"Where are we going?" She asked, trying to keep up._

_"No time to explain! I'll tell you in a little bit," he said._

_"Slow down!" Zoe cried._

_After about five minutes of running, they were seated on a bus._

_"So, where are we going?" Zoe asked again as the bus began to take off._

_"We're going to the zoo," Takuya said happily. "I like looking at strange animals."_

_Zoe narrowed her eyes. "Strange? What do you mean?" _

_Takuya laughed. "You know. Animals that you don't normally see on a daily basis."_

_After all the times Isamu had called her an 'animal', she was somewhat upset about that comment. Maybe he only likes me because he sees me as a strange animal, she angrily thought to herself._

_"You're going to love it," the boy told her._

_"Zoos don't interest me," she said coldly._

_Takuya smiled. "We'll see."_

_Fifteen minutes later, they had gotten off the bus and began roaming around the crowded zoo._

_"Wow, what's that?!" Zoe excitedly ran over to an elephant. "It's huge!"_

_"Told you that you would like it," Takuya said._

_Zoe turned red. "Well.........it's alright.........Hey! What's that?!"_

_She ran to the other side to see a giraffe. "It's neck is so freakin' long!"_

_Takuya laughed. "Admit it. You're having fun."_

_"Alright, you caught me. I've never seen so many animals. And they're so different than the ones I usually see," she said in awe._

_"Different is a good thing, in my opinion." He gently took her hand. "Wanna walk around some more?"_

_Zoe smiled. "Okay."_

_As they walked, she squeezed his hand a little tighter. "So........what are you gonna be doing tonight?"_

_Takuya sighed. "I'm going to a carnival this evening with my friend. I don't really want to go, but I might as well because I already promised I would."_

_At the same moment, Zoe could overhear the conversation between two people as they walked by._

_"You know that string of murders? There's been another one. Family of five, all dead in the living room," one of them said._

_The other person shook their head in disgust. "It's unbelievable. This has gotta be one of the largest killing sprees in history. And especially in only a few months! There's been a murder almost every day. I hope they catch this psycho and give him the death penalty......."_

_Zoe sighed. Looks like I'm going to have to kill someone else for a place to stay, she thought. A second later she realized what she had just said to herself, and was shocked at it. _

_Why do I need to kill people? She wondered. _

_Just then, Zoe could hear an eerie voice in her head. It's because you love to kill them, the voice whispered to her. If you don't kill them, then one day they will just kill you........_

_She suddenly saw herself in a hazy purple dream-like sequence. She was sitting on the ground and thought she was alone. That was until she heard the soft footsteps of an approaching figure. As the figure got closer, it was revealed to be a child around her own age. The child was naked and her head was mummified in a wrapping of white bandages. The girl stopped in front of her and crouched down to her level. Although her head was covered, a single glowing eye stared into Zoe's._

_You were born to kill humans, the girl told her. You were put on the earth to end their existence....._

_No, it's not true, Zoe said to her. I'm not a killer...._

_The girl chuckled. But you were, she replied. You are a bloodthirsty murderer. You want to rip them to pieces and watch as their blood pools around their corpses...._

_"Shut up!"_

_"Zoe? Are you okay?"_

_The sound of Takuya's voice brought her back to reality._

_"What?" She asked, confused._

_The brunette was looking at her with a concerned expression. "Um.....are you okay?"_

_Zoe looked down. "Yeah........just hot and tired I guess........"_

_"Here, let's go cool off."_

_He led her to a secluded lake, about ten minutes away from the zoo._

_"Is it okay to be here?" Zoe asked, looking around. "Will we get in trouble?"_

_"Nah, no one comes here," he replied. "So it's okay."_

_Takuya took her hand and ran to the edge of the lake, pulling her along behind him. Zoe playfully splashed at him, a smile on her face._

_"Hey!" Takuya pushed her down in the water. "How do you like that?"_

_"I don't know. Why don't you tell me?" With that, Zoe grabbed his ankle, causing him to fall into the water as well. _

_They splashed each other for a good five minutes until they finally collapsed from exhaustion._

_"We better go dry our clothes," Takuya said. "They won't let us back on the bus with wet clothes."_

_They undressed and laid their wet clothes flat to dry in the sun. The two of them sat back to back, naked._

_"I had a really good time today," Zoe said quietly. _

_"Good, I'm glad you did," he happily replied._

_Zoe turned around, causing Takuya to stiffen and turn bright red. She laid her head on his shoulder._

_"I'm going to miss you so much, Takuya. You're the best friend I've ever had.....And ever will......." She told him._

_He sighed. "I'm really going to miss you, too. I promise I'll come back next year."_

_"I hope so," she replied._

_On the bus ride home, Zoe was thinking to herself. I wonder if his friend is a boy or a girl...._

_I bet it's a girl, the voice in her head started up again. If it is a girl, wouldn't that just be terrible? You can avoid it, though. All you have to do is kill him. After all, he can't hurt you if he's dead....._

_Stop it! Who are you? Zoe silently screamed at the voice._

_The voice laughed. You should know that by now, it said._

_"Zoe!" Takuya gasped._

_Zoe snapped back to reality once again to realize that she was strangling Takuya._

_"Sorry!" She released him, terrified at what she had just done._

_"It's okay," he said uneasily, rubbing his neck. "What was that about anyway?"_

_"Takuya, I want you to promise me something," she said monotonely._

_Takuya blinked. "Sure, what is it?"_

_"If I was ever to kill a bunch of people......I want you to kill me....."_

_He stared at her, too shocked to say anything. They sat in silence until the bus dropped them off._

_"I had a good time," Zoe said, a shy smile on her face. "I'll be waiting for you next year."_

_Takuya pulled her into a hug. "I'll come back to you."_

_"You better," she said, clinging onto him. "Um, Takuya? Your friend..........is it a boy or a girl?"_

_Takuya hesitated. He really liked Zoe and didn't want to give her the wrong idea about his friend Courtney. _

_"He's a boy," he lied, causing the blond to beam radiantly._

_Her smile made his heart flutter and he gave her a soft kiss on the cheek. "Bye!"_

_As Zoe watched him leave, she sighed. I'm going to the carnival tonight, she thought to herself. I'm going to tell him how I really feel about him. I hope he feels the same way....._

**damn, my fingers hurt from typing. let's see what happens in the next chapter, shall we? well, you gotta wait till it comes out. don't hurt me! *runs away from a barrage of bullets* chapter 26 is coming soon!**


	26. Chapter 26

**Bloodbath**

**Chapter 26**

_Zoe sighed, staring at herself in the mirror. She was in another house, only this was a little different. She was lucky enough to find that the family who lived in the house was away on vacation. They apparently had a daughter around Zoe's age, so she helped herself to some of the girl's clothes._

_"This should be okay," she said to herself, smoothing her hair down._

_Zoe was wearing a white skirt with a pink sleeveless shirt. She took a pair of the girl's pink and white sneakers, then put on the hat Takuya had given her. It went nice with the outfit, she had to admit._

_"Okay, here goes nothing," she mumbled, leaving the house._

_Zoe had found an envelope of money in one of the bedrooms, and decided to take it. After all, she would need it for a bus ticket, as well as admission. As the bus drove to the carnival, she gazed out the window, her hands nervously clasped together. I really hope he feels the same way, she thought. _

_After what seemed like an eternity, the bus finally came to a halt in front of a pair of metal gates. She hesitated, then walked up to the gates, handing the man enough money for the admission._

_"Enjoy your stay," the man said, handing her a ticket._

_"Thank you."_

_She began to navigate her way through the crowded carnival, a look of amazement on her face._

_"Wow," she said to herself in awe. "I've never seen anything like this......"_

_Zoe walked past stands that sold food and beverages, as well as game booths._

_"I'll bet Takuya would like it if I won him something." She pulled out a five-dollar bill and handed it to a man behind one of the booths. _

_"Okay," the man said, giving her three balls. "Hit the target as many times as you can. The more you hit it, the bigger the prize you can get."_

_Zoe took aim, then carefully threw all three balls into the bullseye. _

_"I did it!" She cried out happily._

_"Congratulations! You may pick out any prize you would like," the man told her._

_Zoe looked around, then settled on a big plush teddy bear. "Takuya will like this. I'm sure of it. Now I just gotta find him......."_

_After what seemed like an eternity, she finally saw him playing one of the games. Just as she was about to call his name, someone else did._

_"Takuya!"_

_Zoe's eyes narrowed as she saw a red-haired girl running over to Takuya, crying._

_"Takuya! They didn't have any more cotton candy," the girl complained._

_"It's okay, Courtney," he replied. "Just get something else."_

_The girl, Courtney, stomped her foot. "I don't want anything else! I want cotton candy!"_

_Takuya patted her on the head, an amused smile on his face. "It's okay. I'm sure you'll find something else."_

_Courtney wrapped her arms around his neck. "I'm gonna miss you so much! I don't want to wait until next summer to see you," she cried._

_Takuya hugged her back. "Don't worry, next year will come before you know it."_

_Zoe dropped the teddy bear she had won for him, her green eyes spilling with tears. He had lied to her, just like everyone else she had ever encountered did. So, his friend is a girl, she angrily thought to herself. Why would he like me anyway? I was stupid to think that he would like someone who was different. He wants a normal girl, one without horns sticking out of her head...._

_Zoe suddenly felt someone bump into her and she crashed to the ground._

_"Watch where you're going, brat!" A man looked down at her, a sneer on his face._

_The blond simply lay there, her eyes darkening a shade. She couldn't stop staring at them. Guess he already has someone to love, she thought bitterly. There will never be someone who will love me like that...._

_Moments later, she felt the hazy purple backround in subconcious emerge. She was not alone in this one, either. Instead of the girl staring back at her, it was Takuya._

_Why would I ever love someone with freaky horns on their head? He asked her. You must really be delusional to think that I would._

_Just then Takuya transfomed into another figure. This time it was Isamu, only his head was gone. His clothes were bloodied, and although he had been decapitated, he still managed to speak._

_You're not human, he taunted. You're a monster and nothing more._

_Stop it! Zoe began to sob, holding onto her head._

_Isamu laughed, then dropped something in front of her. Zoe screamed and looked at the corpse of her dead puppy. As Zoe stared at it in horror, Isamu changed. It was Akane, the girl who had betrayed her._

_You were stupid to trust a human, Akane told her._

_Leave me alone! I can't take it anymore! Zoe huddled into a ball, holding onto her legs tight._

_Akane transformed one last time, this time into the mummified girl._

_Who are you?! Zoe screamed at her._

_The girl laughed, and her bandages fell away, revealing her face._

_Zoe gasped, her eyes wide in shock._

_That's right, the girl said. I am you. And you are me...._

_The blond was staring face to face with herself. The part of her that enjoyed killing..._

_See? I told you he would betray you, the girl said, extending her hand. Join me, and we can't stop the lying and abuse once and for all....Together, we can end the pain..._

_Zoe looked down. I don't know, she said._

_Her doppleganger laughed again. Come on, what do you have to lose? The boy you love? You already lost him. Or how about your sanity? No, I think that's gone, too. They will never treat you as anything but a monster, so why not?_

_Zoe sighed, debating it. __After a few seconds, she smirked, taking the girl's hand._

_Smart girl....._

_Zoe was thrust back into the real world, at the carnival once again. A crowd of people had gathered around her, some looking worried, and others annoyed. She slowly stood up, pulling her hat off._

_"Look! That girl has horns!" Someone said, causing everyone to gasp._

_Goodbye, Takuya. I will always love you, she thought her herself._

_She let her hat fall to the ground, then glared at the crowd. They were all suddenly sliced in half, their blood and organs spilling everywhere._

_Onlookers screamed and began to run away. Around her, chaos insued. People were running around in a panic, fearful for their lives. Anyone who passed her was immediately cut in half or decapitated._

_"I'm going to slaughter you all," she said in a dead voice._

_Meanwhile a little boy, around six years old, was watching her from behind a booth. Terrified at the bloodshed, he quickly ran from the area._

_Zoe killed a total of forty-seven people that night. The Diclonius spared no one, brutally ripping apart men, women, and children alike._

_Twenty minutes after the massacre came to an end, Takuya was waiting at the nearby train station with his parents and Courtney. The little boy who had seen Zoe killing everyone was Takuya's younger brother, Shinya._

_"I saw everything!" He cried out. "I saw a girl walking around killing everyone!"_

_His parents looked at each other nervousy, then tried to calm him down. The family had managed to escape unharmed, feeling as though they were safe now._

_Unbeknownst to them, Zoe was about a hundred feet away, staring at Takuya._

_"Liar," she hissed._

Zoe suddenly snapped awake, covered in a cold sweat. Sensing Nana close by, and enraged by her memories, she heaved herself out of bed and quickly made her way to the front door.

The guys and Courtney were too engrossed in their game of Soul Calibur to notice.

"Come on, Takuya! Kick his ass!" Kouichi cheered.

"Screw you," Kouji said. "You're my brother, so you're supposed to be cheering for me."

The blond opened the door, coming face to face with Nana. Nana, who was sitting with Tommy, stood up and stared at her.

"I've been waiting," Nana said.

"The wait's over," Zoe replied, her eyes dead.

**yeah, so that's how zoe lost it. personally i thought everyone deserved to die, but im just mean.....and sick.....hope you liked this chapter. see ya soon with chapter 27! ^_^**


	27. Chapter 27

**Bloodbath**

**Chapter 27**

Zoe slowly made her way towards Nana, her vectors ready to kill.

Nana released hers as well and waited for the blond to make the first move.

"Guys, knock it off!" Tommy tried to get between them. "This is ridiculous!"

"Stay out of this," Zoe said coldly, using one of her vectors to push him out of the way.

This angered Nana, who attacked Zoe a moment later. She used one of her own vectors to punch her, sending the blond into the side of the house with a crash.

From inside, the guys looked up, surprised.

"What was that?" Takuya asked.

"I have no idea," J.P. replied.

Takuya stood up. "I better go check it out."

Zoe threw Nana into a nearby tree, then punched her in the face.

"Stop it!" Tommy shouted at them.

The girls ignored him and continued to fight. Zoe was hit in the stomach, then knocked to the ground. Just as Nana was about to attack her again, Zoe jumped up and moved out of the way at the last second.

Before she could retaliate, Tommy ran out in front of her.

"Stop it already!" He shouted.

Zoe paused, having yet another flashback. _She could see Takuya as a child. His clothes were covered in blood and tears were_ _pouring down his face. "Stop it already!" He was yelling._

The blond fell to her knees, her head filling with pain as it normally did.

Just then, Takuya ran out.

"What's going on?" He asked, rushing to Zoe's side.

"Nothing," Tommy tried to say nonchalantly.

Nana only stood there, perplexed.

"Zoe, are you okay?" Takuya asked her, putting his hand on her shoulder.

Zoe looked up and smiled, back to her child-like persona. "Takuya!" She cried out happily, wrapping her arms around his waist.

Takuya smiled as well, pulling her up to a stand. "Looks like you're feeling better, huh?"

"Better," Zoe repeated.

What just happened? Nana wondered. Why does she keep going back and forth between these two personalities? What was triggering the change?

Takuya looked at Nana. "Look, I know we didn't get off to a good start, but you're still welcome here."

Tommy laughed sheepishly. "She gets cranky when she doesn't eat."

"Well then, get in the house and have some food already," the brunette said with a laugh.

The four of them walked into the house, Tommy and Nana still somewhat confused about Zoe's condition.

"We have fried chicken, mashed potatoes, and biscuits," Takuya told them. "Courtesy of Kouji."

Kouji snorted. "More like courtesy of KFC...."

"Yeah, Kouji's cooking talents only go as far as the microwave," Kouichi teased.

"At least I'm smart enough not to put metal or tin foil in the microwave," Kouji shot back.

"One time! That was one fricken time, and I hadn't slept in like two days."

Kouji rolled his eyes. "Whatever. We still needed a new microwave after that."

"So," Courtney butted in, trying to sound sweet. "How are you feeling, Zoe?"

Zoe thought for a moment. What was the girl's name again? What did the guys call her?

"Bitch!" Zoe said happily, remembering.

Everyone burst out laughing, except for Courtney at least.

"What did you just say?!" She stalked over to the blond. "Say it again! I fucking dare you!"

Zoe blinked. "Bitch?"

"Why, you little-"

Takuya pushed Zoe behind him. "Leave her alone," he warned.

"But she-"

"Look, she didn't know what she was saying," Takuya said. He turned to Zoe. "Her name is Courtney."

"Courtney?" Zoe asked, then looked at the redhead. "Courtney!"

"Yeah, remember that," she sneered.

Takuya sighed. "She will. Let's just eat already."

As they sat at the large table, Nana looked at Takuya.

"I'm really sorry about attacking Zoe like that," she said, embarrassed. "I don't know what came over me...."

"Don't worry about it. Zoe's fine and people do crazy things when they're hungry. Just ask J.P.," Takuya joked.

"Hey!" J.P. glared at him. "Was it my fault that Dunkin Donuts ran out of pink-frosted donuts with sprinkles?!"

Kouji smirked. "Wow, what a manly donut."

"Do NOT mess with my donut!"

"It wasn't the worker's fault they ran out. You didn't have to jump over the counter and tackle him," Kouji shot back.

Kouichi rolled his eyes. "Dammit, just shut up already."

Within minutes, Nana had cleaned off her plate, before even J.P. had finished.

"Sorry," she said, turning red. "Guess I was hungrier than I thought........."

Zoe suddenly held out the rest of her plate, a smile on her face. "Nana."

Nana blinked, confused. "Is this for me?"

Takuya grinned. "Aww, Zoe knows you're still hungry, so she's giving you the rest of her food. Isn't she cute? Uh....I mean...uh..."

"Admit it, Takuya. You like Zoe," Tommy teased.

"Shut up!"

"Are you sure?" Nana asked Zoe.

The blond nodded. "Nana."

Nana smiled. "Thank you."

_At the research facility_

Chief Kurama sat in his office, his mind elsewhere. He was thinking about his past, before he started working for Professor Kakuzawa.

_"Come on. It'll be a great opportunity."_

_Twenty-seven year-old Daichi Kurama looked down. "I don't know....."_

_Yu Kakuzawa looked at his best friend. "I really want you to work at the research facility my father owns. But you can't tell anyone about it, though."_

_Kurama shook his head. "Sorry, but you'll have to find someone else for the job."_

_He began to walk away, then heard Kakuzawa call out after him. "Don't you want to see the aftermath of humanity?"_

_The man stopped, shuddering. He had seen a horrible sight about four days ago, a memory he wished he could erase._

_It had been raining out that night. Policemen were gathered outside of a hotel, their guns ready. Twenty feet away was a child's tricycle, a small basket in front. Inside the basket was a woman's severed head._

_Two officers cautiously opened the door to one of the rooms, still pointing their guns. They slowly walked in, then stopped dead in their tracks as they heard a noise. A moment later, a little girl with blond hair emerged out of the bathroom. She was wearing pink pajamas and slippers, as well as a matching nightcap. The girl was crying, burying her face in her hands._

_"Poor kid. She must've seen the whole thing," one of the officers said, walking over to her. "Are there scary people inside?" He asked her, wording it for the four year-old to understand._

_The girl sniffled, then nodded. The policeman signalled for the other officers to to move in. As he tried to comfort her, the squad searched the room, looking in anything large enough to conceal a person. They checked the bathroom as well, yet found no one._

_"Where are the scary people?" The officer asked the little girl._

_She pointed at him, much to his confusion._

_"Huh?" _

_Suddenly his head exploded, blood squirting up like a geiser._

_The girl smiled, cutting another officer in half a second later._

_"Shoot her!" One of the other policemen yelled out._

_Frightened, the girl sprinted out of the hotel room, managing to escape from their gunfire. They pursued her, yet she was somehow able to get away, despite being only a young child and much slower at running than them. There was no sign of her for another four years, as the killings had stopped after that incident. She was found shortly after a mass killing, known as the Carnival Massacre...._

Kurama rubbed his tired eyes, then heard his phone ring.

"Hello?" He said in a dull voice.

The scientist waited a few seconds, listening to the man on the other line.

"Yes, sir. Right away." Kurama hung up the phone, sighing.

He took one last look at the pictures of his wife and Nana, then left his office to meet with his boss. As reluctant as he was to follow the man's orders, he had no choice at this point. He would forever be in debt with the director.

**yeah, the little girl was obviously zoe. and just to clear things up, after she escaped from the cops, she ran into the woods and fell down a hill, hitting her head. she was sent to the orphanage a day later, after someone found her. i didn't feel like explaining that part in the story so i just figured id say it here. okay stay tuned for the next chapter, coming soon. by the way, i hope this chapter didn't come out too stupid or corny well, later**


	28. Chapter 28

**Bloodbath**

**Chapter 28**

_After the string of murders, Kurama had finally given in and took the job at the research center, though he was still uneasy about it. Another girl with horns had been discovered a week earlier and captured._

_Yu Kakuzawa led Kurama down the hallway of the facility. "We're experimenting on her right now. You know, find out what she's capable of doing."_

_He entered his password into a metal door, then backed up as it slowly ascended into the ceiling. Kakuzawa then entered the room, Kurama close behind. Kurama looked through a pane of glass, allowing him to see what was going on in the next room._

_A young girl with light brown hair was chained to the wall, naked. Scientists were using a device that was shooting heavy balls at her, barely missing her._

_"Stop it! I don't want to be hit!" She cried, tears streaming down her face._

_"What are you doing to her?" Kurama asked in disgust._

_"We want to see what she's capable of doing," Kakuzawa repeated. "If she concentrates hard enough, she should be able to deflect them."_

_One of the balls hit the girl in the leg, causing her to cry out in pain. "Please stop hurting me!"_

_Kurama shook his head unbelievingly and walked away._

_His friend followed him. "Are you okay?"_

_"I'm regretting that I ever came here," Kurama muttered._

_"What we're doing will benefit mankind," Kakuzawa told him._

_Kurama glared at him. "Why do you have to do such inhuman things to them? Huh? Tell me the reason for that."_

_Kakuzawa sighed. "A Diclonius will kill anyone in their path. They are the enemies of humanity."_

_"It still doesn't give you the right to torture them that way," he shot back._

_There was suddenly a crash and the two men rushed back over to look into the other room. The girl had broken free of her chains and was standing there as a security guard began to shoot at her. The bullets were bouncing off of her, however._

_"I'm going to treat you the way you treated me," she growled. _

_As soon as those words left her mouth, the guard's head was viciously ripped off and thrown across the room._

_Kakazawa went up to a speaker. "Seal off all of the security doors," he commanded._

_The glass shattered and Kakuzawa was hurled into the wall. Kurama froze as the girl slowly walked over to him. She stopped a few feet away._

_"You're not like them," she said, looking into his eyes. "You don't enjoy tormenting others. I'd like to thank you for your sympathy..."_

_He gasped as he felt something slip into his head. The girl was using one of her vectors to penetrate into his brain, passing on the virus. Kurama felt light-headed and fell to his knees. The Diclonius retracted it a moment later._

_"What did you just do?" He asked, panting._

_Before she could answer, she was shot in the head. The girl collapsed, a pool of blood puddling around her body. Kurama turned around, surprised. Kakazawa was sitting on the floor, a gun pointed out._

_"Don't worry, she's dead now. I was lucky enough to catch her off guard....." Kakuzawa stood up, brushing himself off._ _"We better go tell my father about this."_

_Inside Director Kakuzawa's office, the man was pacing around restlessly. "The number of Dicloniuses are increasing at an alarming rate. I want every single one of them killed immediately. We can't take any more risks like that."_

_Over the next week, Kurama tracked down a few and killed them. He went to the hospital to see if any Diclonius children had been born. There was one. Kurama, along with Yu Kakuzawa, walked up to father of the baby._

_"You want to do what?!" The man yelled._

_Kakuzawa sighed. "Sir, you must kill your daughter. We've been given orders to to eliminate any children born with horns."_

_The man violently shook his head. "No! I don't care if she has horns. She's my daughter and I refuse to do that to her."_

_"If you'd like, I can do it for you. I've already killed ten of them, so I might as well. There's no need for anyone else to get their hands dirty," Kurama said._

_The child's father fell to his knees, crying. "But she's my baby......"_

_Kurama put his hand on the the man's shoulder. "I know that it is hard. But it has to be done now. Just think about the horrible childhood she will experience. People will stare at her and tease her. You don't want that, do you?"_

_"Well, no.....But-"_

_"It has to be done," Kakuzawa said. "I'm sorry, but it is for the best."_

_Kurama entered the nursery, then emerged about two minutes later._

_"It's been done." He looked at the grieving father. "I can assure you, she did not feel any pain. She was sleeping and I injected her with a chemical that killed her. She died peacefully."_

_They left the sobbing man and walked out of the hospital. That same night, Kurama's wife announced that she was pregnant._

_Nine months later, Kurama got a call at work from the hospital telling him that she had given birth._

_Before he entered her hospital room, the nurse stopped him._

_"I needed to let you know something," she said gravely. "After the delivery, we ran a test on your wife. We discovered that she has cancer all throughout her body."_

_"WHAT?!" Kurama sank to his knees. "Cancer? This can't be right!"_

_The nurse looked down at him sadly. "I'm sad to say, but it is true. We even gave her the test a second time, but the results were the same."_

_Kurama sat there in shock, his heart nearly stopping. "The baby?"_

_"The baby is fine. She and your wife are both stable. There were some complications with the delivery, so your wife was given a C-section. She needs to be very careful, as she is very weak from the surgery."_

_Kurama numbly stood up and walked into the room, ignoring anything else the nurse had to say. His wife, Hiromi, was dozing in her bed. He made his way over to small cradle where the baby slept. What he saw made his breath caught in his throat. The baby had two horns on her head._

_"I have to kill her," he quietly said to himself, gripping the sides of the cradle. "I have to kill my own daughter..."_

_"What?"_

_Kurama turned around to see Hiromi painfully get out of bed. She quickly walked over and gathered the sleeping baby in her arms._

_"What do you mean?" She cried. Her hospital gown was soaked with blood, and her body was shaky._

_Her husband took the baby and put it back in the cradle. "Honey, she has horns. It has to be done."_

_"Don't say that!" She screamed. "Not my baby! Please, don't do this...."_

_Hiromi collapsed, Kurama catching her in his arms. "You need to rest, and you shouldn't even be standing."_

_Tears were running down her face. "Please, honey. Don't do that to her. Promise me that you'll take care of her. She'll need you now more than ever."_

_She sank to the ground slowly, her husband still holding onto her._

_Kurama began to cry. "What do you mean? You're going to get through this."_

_Hiromi gave him a weak smile. "Please promise you you'll protect her. Just because she has horns, it doesn't make her any different than us. Pleas save her, for me...."_

_Kurama nodded. "I promise I will. But please......don't leave me...."_

_His wife kissed him, then slowly closed her eyes. "Take good care of her....."_

_The man held onto the body of his deceased wife, sobbing. "I promise I'll try...."_

Kurama was in Director Kakuzawa's office once again.

"The virus is transferred to men by the vectors," his boss was explaining. "The men then get their wives pregnant and that is how the Dicloniuses are born. Zoe is an exception. She is the only Diclonius to be able to simply reproduce like an ordinary woman. We think she might be the start of the disease, seeing how she is the only one capable of that type of reproduction."

"I understand," Kurama said in a monotone voice.

"I don't want any more disobedience from you. Do I make myself clear?" Kakuzawa glared at him. "You should be grateful that I let your daughter survive when you were supposed to dispose of her as an infant."

Kurama looked down. "Yes, sir."

Meanwhile, Miss Shirakawa, along with another scientist, were walking up to a large metal door. The door was almost as big as the wall itself.

"This is the only other Diclonius we've kept alive in the facility," Miss Shirakawa explained, although the man already knew. "The director would like to use her to retrieve the escaped subjects."

The scientist nodded. "Number Thirty-Five is the strongest Diclonius of all. Compared to the others, this one has twenty-six vectors. She is the monster of the bunch and the ultimate killing machine...."

**dun dun dun! damn 26 vectors compared to 4. i would NOT wanna fuck with that thing. hell i wouldn't fuck with the others, but you know what i mean. so now you know about kurama's past, how his daughter was born a diclonius, how the director is a douchbag (oh, wait we already knew that) and that's about it. chapter 29 is coming out soon. ^_^**


	29. Chapter 29

**Bloodbath**

**Chapter 29**

A group of members from the facility stood outside the door containing Number Thirty-Five.

"Well, come on." Director Kakuzawa sighed impatiently. "Open the door."

Chief Kurama stepped forward and typed in a password, as well as scanning his hand against a laser to confirm his identity. The heavy metal door slowly rose, opening up to a control room. Waiting inside was a woman in her late twenties with her long black hair tied in a ponytail.

"Saito." Kurama nodded to the woman.

He led the group inside, where the room was covered in metal. Only one wall was glass, and there was a thick metal door next to it.

"How do we know Number Thirty-Five will listen to us?" Miss Shirakawa asked.

"After she was born, she had at least two detonaters implanted in her. If she disobeys, we'll set one off. By then she'll get the idea that she's in no position to try to pull anything else," Kakuzawa said.

"Number Thirty-Five has been locked in a metal chamber since birth," Kurama told the group. "Saito has been talking to her ever since she was a baby, through a speaker. She is sort of like a foster mother to the girl. She cannot walk and is very weak physically. However, we know how powerful her abilities are. Saito is going to go into the room as we unlock the girl. She is going to convince Number Thirty-Five that she is important to our cause."

Saito nodded. "I'll go talk to her."

Kakuzawa pushed a button, opening the metal door that led into the other room. Saito walked in as the others watched.

"Release Number Thirty-Five," Kakuzawa demanded.

Kurama pulled a lever down. Slowly, a tall metal chamber lowered itself from the ceiling. Moments later, it was on the ground and began to open. They watched as a figure began to emerge.

A small naked child, supported by a metal claw around her waist, came out of the chamber. The child's head was mummified in a wrapping of thick bandages, with only a thin opening at the mouth for her to breathe. The others watched silently as the girl took a few weak steps. The claw that was supporting her released her, sending the girl collapsing to the ground.

Saito rushed to her side, cradling her in her arms. She began to unwrap the bandaging as the child patiently sat there. Moments later, Number Thirty-Five's face was revealed. The little girl around seven years old, with shoulder-length light pink hair, purple eyes, and two horns of course.

"Don't be fooled by her appearence," Kakuzawa muttered behind the glass. "She's a monster."

Saito brushed hair out of the girl's face. "Mariko, do you know who I am?"

Number Thirty-Five, whose real name was Mariko, blinked. "My mother......."

Saito smiled.

Mariko's eyes suddenly darkened. ".....Isn't you!"

The woman felt an abrupt pain in her abdomen and before she knew it, she had been ripped in half. Her organs and pints of blood spilled over the floor and the upper part of her torso was thrown through the glass, onto the control panel. Everyone gasped and screamed in horror, guards quickly running into the room the girl was in.

Mariko was floating in mid-air, supported by her many vectors. She smiled evily and killed the soldiers, ripping them apart.

With her last breath, Saito managed to push a button on the panel, setting off an explosive. She was dead a moment later.

Mariko's right arm exploded, causing the girl to crash to ground. She screamed in pain as blood pooled around her. The back up team ran up to her and held the crying child down. She was in too much pain to use her vectors against them and simply lay there trembling.

_The next day at Takuya's house_

Takuya woke up early, as he had trouble sleeping the night before. He sat at the kitchen table, scarfing down a stack of waffles. So far he was the only one awake. Then again, the guys and Courtney never woke up before noon. He chuckled softly to himself. It was practically a hotel he was running there. Not only did he let Zoe, Tommy, Courtney, and Nana stay there, but the guys usually spent most of their time there as well. He didn't mind, though. It was nice having company, even if they were annoying as hell.

Zoe softly walked into the kitchen, wearing a pink tank top and matching shorts. Surprised that she was up so early, he choked on his food and tried to cover himself with his hands. He had forgotten that he was only in his boxers.

"Oh, hey Zoe." Takuya was bright red. "Up early today, I see."

"Takuya!" Zoe happily ran over to him, sitting down on his lap.

She wrapped her arms around him, burying her face in his chest.

Takuya didn't know how he felt nowadays. He was definitely attracted to her. On the other hand, he couldn't help but feel guilty about it, seeing how she was just like a child. It's okay, he kept telling himself. She'll only be like that temporarily. She had already shown him a few times that she could speak intelligently. He just didn't understand how she kept going back and forth between those two behaviors.

"Do you want to go to the beach today?" He asked her. "That way we can get away from those morons."

"Beach," Zoe repeated. The place sounded familiar.

"Yup, the place where you got me that nice seashell," he told her.

Zoe smiled, remembering. "Seashell. Takuya's seashell." She picked up a piece of one of his waffles and popped it into her mouth.

"Hey! That was _my _waffle," he joked.

She blinked, then picked up the rest of the waffle and crammed it into his mouth. "Eat."

Takuya coughed, yet somehow managed to swallow it. "What, are you trying to kill me or something?"

Zoe suddenly looked sad. "Kill?"

"No, I was only kidding," he said with a laugh. "I know that you would never kill me. Not on purpose at least."

Zoe said nothing, though her emerald eyes darkened. They were back to normal seconds later, not noticed by Takuya.

"It's still too early to go to the beach now, but we can wait until later and just leave then. I think you have a bathing suit somewhere." Takuya shifted her slightly, somewhat embarrasessed.

Zoe smiled, then rested her head on his shoulder. Takuya stroked her hair, then kissed her softly on the forehead.

"You know, it's weird. I feel like I've known you for a lot longer than when I found you at the beach......I don't get it." He sighed. "I'm probably just thinking of someone else...."

_At the research facility_

Miss Shirakawa was talking to one of the scientists.

"Mariko has agreed to cooperate. She knows about the other explosive, so she won't try anything against us."

The man smirked. "Wouldn't be very smart of her if she didn't agree to it."

"Yes, but would you excuse me? I need to go report to Chief Kurama," she told him, walking away.

She arrived at his office a few minutes later, slowly opening the door.

"Chief Kurama?"

There was no sign of him. Miss Shirakawa entered the room and went up to his desk. There was no note or anything. She did notice, however, that the framed picture of Kurama and his wife had been smashed.

She picked up his phone, dialing the number of his new secretary.

"He left last night," the woman on the other line told her. "And I don't think he left any contact information behind."

_At the beach_

"I see you're having trouble with your hand," Kurama said, raising an eyebrow.

"About fucking time you got back in touch with me," Bando spat. "What the fuck took you so long?"

"I had other matters to take care of," Kurama replied.

Bando rolled his eyes. "Yeah, whatever. So can you fix this damn thing or not?"

"Are you still up for finding and killing Zoe?"

"Yeah, but I can't do it if this piece of shit is still broken," Bando said coldly. "Fix it and I'll kill that bitch."

Chief Kurama shifted his glasses. "Come with me. I'm taking you somewhere else to get it fixed."

"Not going to the facility?" Bando asked, uninterested.

"No," Kurama said simply, clearly not wanting to talk about it.

"Whatever. Let's just go already," he replied.

**yeah this chapter was kind of boring, except for the beginning i guess. and yes, number thirty-five is a cute little girl. beware! chapter 30 is coming out soon. laterz ^_^**


	30. Chapter 30

**alright, just to clear things up in case anyone is confused, dicloniuses are born with vectors. while zoe and nana only have four, mariko has twenty-six. and since they are virtually weightless, they are easily controlled. so its not like they're lugging around a hundred pounds (think of them as ghost-like, therefore weightless) mariko's lucky. i wish i had twenty-six vectors and not just four :(**

**Bloodbath**

**Chapter 30**

Nana awoke shortly after. She found Takuya and Zoe in the living room, Takuya playing Soul Calibur.

"Come on, you stupid asshole!" Takuya yelled at his video game character. "Finish him off!"

"Umm....is everything okay?" Nana asked, confused at why he would be yelling at a t.v.

Takuya sighed as his guy was knocked out. "Yeah, but this game is pissing me off....."

Zoe took the controller from Takuya, turning it upside down to examine it.

"Do you wanna play?" Takuya asked. "Good luck."

The fight began and Zoe began to randomly push as the buttons. Moments later Takuya's jaw dropped as she K.O.'d her opponent.

"What?!" Takuya stared at the game, dumbfounded. "From now on, you can be on my team. Together, we'll kick the twins' asses."

Nana sat down beside them on the couch, then noticed a photograph nearby. "Who's this?"

Takuya looked at the picture, sadness filling his eyes. "That's my little brother, Shinya. He died in an accident ten years ago."

"Oh, I'm so sorry," Nana apologized. "It must've been terrible for you to cope with it."

"Actually.....I can't remember too much after his death. I really can't remember anything before the past eight or nine years. It's weird." Takuya sighed, deciding to change the subject. "Later on, Zoe and I are going to the beach. Don't tell anyone, especially Courtney."

"Well, they're going to notice that you're gone. What should I tell them?" Nana asked.

"Just tell them that I had some errands to take care of and I took Zoe with me."

Nana smiled. "You know, I really don't know Courtney that well, but she seems mean..."

"Yeah, she is. This is why I don't want her knowing."

Three hours later, Takuya and Zoe took off to the beach. Unbeknownst to them, Courtney was watching them leave through her bedroom window.

"That's it!" She hissed, quickly dressing. "No way in hell is she getting _my_ man."

After about ten minutes, they had arrived at the beach. There were only a few other people around, much to their relief. It was okay as long as Zoe's horns were covered, but it was still better for there to be less people.

Takuya pulled off his t-shirt, wearing only his swim trunks. They were black with red flames going down the legs. Zoe was wearing a light blue bikini, with matching ribbons over her horns. Takuya couldn't help but scan his eyes down her chest, her flat stomach, her smooth legs.....

Focus, dammit! He cursed himself.

Zoe grabbed his wrist, then began to run towards the water. The two began to splash each other playfully, unaware of Courtney watching them from a distance.

"Bitch............" She muttered, slowly making her way down to the beach.

Takuya tried to push Zoe down, but she grabbed onto him, pulling him down with her. They coughed, spitting out mouthfuls of water.

"I'll be right back," Takuya said, helping her stand up. "I gotta get a drink and wash the taste of salt water outta my mouth."

"Water!" Zoe splashed him in the face.

Takuya spit out another mouthful. "Gee, thanks. Be back in a minute."

He got out of the water, leaving Zoe behind. The blond idly waded through it, moving towards the tall lifeguard tower. She didn't notice Courtney coming up behind her.

"You fucking bitch!" Courtney screamed, hurling herself at Zoe. "You just _had_ to steal him, didn't you?!"

Zoe was knocked underwater, but quickly emerged, coughing frantically. The redhead slapped her across the face, then clawed at her bare arms. Zoe screamed in pain as blood leaked out of the small cuts. She tried to get away from the other girl, only to be yanked back by her hair.

"I'll show you what happens to little sluts that steal _my_ guy!" Courtney raked her claws down Zoe's chest hard enough to draw blood.

Zoe, attempting to protect herself, gave Courtney a hard shove. She trudged through the water, getting closer to the tower. To her dismay, there was no one around to help her. By now the water was only knee high. Courtney caught up and jumped onto her, pushing her beneath the water. The blond writhed, drowning as the salt water began to fill her lungs.

Takuya, coming back from grabbing a soda, saw Courtney shove Zoe under the water.

"Courtney! Stop it!" He started to run to them as fast as he could. "Let her fucking go!"

Courtney ignored him, continuing to hold her down. Her hands tightened around Zoe's neck.

"Stop it!" Takuya felt as though he couldn't get there fast enough.

Zoe was nearly unconcious by now. Her other half, however, wake wide awake. She used her vectors to crush the lifeguard's tower. Before Courtney knew it, sharp planks of wood were plummeting down onto her. She screamed as one impaled her foot, pinning her to the ground. Another one sliced through her back, and it came out her chest. The water around her immediately turned crimson.

Zoe didn't just stop there. _Two can play at this game. _Two of her vectors imbedded themselves deep into the redhead's stomach, twisting her organs. Seconds later, the rest of the tower collapsed onto them, crushing them both.

"Zoe! Courtney!" Takuya rushed into the water, followed by a few other people.

Together, they heaved the broken tower off the girls. Takuya saw Courtney's bloodied and impaled corpse floating, her eyes vacantly staring upwards. Zoe was still lying beneath the surface, now completely knocked out.

"Call a paramedic!" A woman desperately shouted in the backround.

Takuya lifted Zoe up and carried her to the surface. He began to pump onto her chest, then lowered his lips to hers, blowing air into her lungs.

"Come on, don't die on me!" He repeated the process several times, but nothing seemed to work. "Come on!"

Behind him, people were dragging Courtney's body out of the water, laying her on the sand. There was nothing that could be done with her at that point. Takuya refused to give up on Zoe, however.

Finally, Zoe jerked. She tilted her head to side and spit out mouthful of water, coughing. When she was finished, she lay there trembling.

Takuya wrapped a towel around her, then held her in his lap.

"It's okay now. You're safe." He looked at Courtney.

As furious as he was that she had tried to kill Zoe, he felt a small pang in his heart. He'd known her for twelve years. She could've turned out a better person if she had just tried.

"Takuya." Zoe clung onto him and began to cry. "Courtney......."

"Yeah, she's gone," he softly said. "But at least you're okay."

Zoe looked up at him with her teary green eyes. "My fault?"

Takuya shook his head. "No, don't ever think that. I saw her trying to drown you, and it started to topple when you were underwater. There's no way you could've done it."

He could faintly hear two people in the backround.

"....Some kind of freak accident...."

"...Wonder how it happened. That girl got scewered...."

As Takuya continued to hold Zoe in his arms, he kissed her forehead.

"Thank god you're still alive."

_Later that day_

Takuya had told the guys about Courtney's accident by now.

"Wow, hard to believe she's gone...." Kouji took a swig from his Jack Daniels, wincing slightly as it burned its way down his throat. "Fucking crazy."

Kouichi shook his head. "I can't say she deserved it, but on the other hand, if it hadn't of happened, Zoe might be the one who is dead."

"She almost succeeded," Takuya said, grabbing Kouji's bottle. "I don't know what made her snap."

"Well, now we'll never know," J.P. replied. "Sucks....."

Takuya took a long gulp, then wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. "I already called her parents. They're a fucking wreck now...."

As they talked, Zoe wandered out of the room, unnoticed. She slowly walked down the hallway, to Courtney's room. Inside the room she saw notebooks and pictures of Courtney with Takuya. The redhead had written Mrs. Courtney Kanbara all over the notebooks and had drawn hearts on the pictures. Zoe's eyes darknened as her vectors began to rip up one particular photogragh of the two hugging. They were children in the picture and looked like they were at a carnival.

"Sorry, but it looks like I won...."

**courtney's finally dead. ding dong the witch is dead, the witch is dead, the witch is dead! ding dong the wicked witch is dead! sorry, but i couldn't help myself. okay the next chapter is gonna be more exciting. let me know how you liked this one though (why do i have a feeling that im not the only one that is gonna be celebrating courtney's death?) see ya until next time :]**


	31. Chapter 31

**.....sorry im late! *stumbles in with an almost empty bottle of jack daniels* i was just celebrating courtney's death and the time just flew by i guess ^_^ *falls over in a drunken stupor* i'm okay! anyway, here is chapter 31. i hope you guys like it so let me know with your reviews.....okay im going to take nap.....*passes out***

**Bloodbath**

**Chapter 31**

_The next day_

Miss Shirakawa sat on the plane, still trying to contact Chief Kurama. The man had not answered any of his phone calls, making the woman somewhat impatient. Behind her, Mariko was strapped to one of the seats. She was wearing a yellow shirt with a blue skirt, as well as blue ribbons tied over her horns. The girl suddenly looked up.

"I sense someone," she said. "Not Zoe, but someone else."

"Number Seven," Miss Shirakawa quietly told her. "The other escaped subject."

"Can I kill her, too?" Mariko asked eagerly.

"Yes," the woman told her. "Kill them both."

_At Takuya's house_

Nana's head shot up, her eyes going wide. Someone was coming. Another Diclonius.

"Oh, no........." She stood up, then began to make her way to the door. "She's coming for us...."

"Nana, where are you going?" Tommy asked, coming up behind her.

"Someone's coming for me and Zoe," she replied. "I have to stop her."

Tommy grabbed her wrist. "What do you mean?"

Nana sighed. "Zoe and I are being hunted down. The place we escaped from has sent someone to retrieve us. I have to go stop her. But stay here, it's dangerous."

"No, if it's dangerous I can't let you go. I don't want to see you get hurt," he said.

"Tommy, I have to. I promise you that I'll come back. Just in case, guard the house."

"But Nana-"

She cut him off. "When everyone comes back, tell them to be careful. Okay?" She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, turning slightly red. "Bye!"

Tommy watched as the girl ran off, touching his cheek. "Please come back."

As Nana ran, she fought back the tears. _She's gonna kill us_, she thought. _I_ _hope I can fend her off long enough for Zoe to get away_....

_At the private airport_

The plane descended and landed on the small runway. Miss Shirakawa, along with five other scientists, unboarded the aircraft. Behind them, another man was pushing Mariko down the ramp in a wheelchair.

"You have thirty minutes," Miss Shirakawa said. "After that, we will leave and try again later. Director Kakuzawa doesn't want you out too long. We already have the roads blocked off."

The man pushing the wheelchair held out a remote control. "If you pull anything, we won't hesitate to blow you up. Just remember what we did to your arm."

Mariko looked the the prostetic arm they had fitted her with, much like the ones Nana had. She lifted it using her vectors, then sighed.

"I remember. I won't do anything bad."

"Good. If you sensed Number Seven, there's a good chance she'll show up here because she can sense you as well. Tear her apart...." The man told her.

_Back at Takuya's house_

"Where's Nana?" Takuya asked, idly scratching his armpit as he walked through the front door.

Tommy looked at the brunette, his face grim. "She took off. Anyway, how was the movie?"

Takuya frowned. "Forget the damn movie. What do you mean she took off?"

Zoe came up behind him, then looked around. "Nana?"

"She told me to stay here and tell you guys to be careful," Tommy said.

"Why? Be careful of what?" Takuya asked.

Tommy sighed. "She told me that someone was sent to retrieve her and Zoe. She's going to try to stop them."

"What?! Someone's after them?" Takuya asked, confused.

"Yeah. She told me that after Zoe escaped from the research facility, she was sent to bring her back. But after the facility ordered for her to be killed, her 'Papa' helped her get away. That's how you found Zoe on the beach, I guess. She got injured after she escaped and washed up on the beach."

Takuya looked dumbfounded. "Uhhh..........so..........Zoe and Nana are like test subjects?"

"Yeah, apparently so. And now they're being hunted." Tommy sighed. "Nana promised me she would come back, but I'm afraid that she won't..."

"I'm going after her," Takuya said. "Even though I'm still confused about what the fuck is going on, she's part of the family now. So I won't let anything happen to her."

With that, he ran out the house in pursuit of Nana, with Zoe close behind.

"Zoe, stay here! If they're after you, then you shouldn't come with me," he shouted back to her.

The blond continued to follow him and shook her head. "No! Go with!"

Takuya sighed. "Fine, but stay behind me the entire time. I don't want you to get hurt."

"Be careful!" Tommy shouted after them.

_At the beach_

Bando flexed the fingers of his robotic hand. "About fucking time this thing was fixed."

Chief Kurama stared at him. "I did my part of the bargain, now I want you to do yours. Find Zoe and kill her."

"That won't be much of a problem. I hope this thing doesn't fall apart on me like it did last time," Bando said with annoyed look. "The stupid thing couldn't stand the recoil of a damn gun.

"I made it stronger this time," Kurama replied. "It should withstand up to about two-hundred pounds now. I did all I could to make sure the new arm stayed intact. You'll need it if you're going up against Zoe."

Bando smirked. "Good to know. Now I'm off to find me a Diclonius..."

_Back to the airport_

Nana cautiously made her way down the road, walking past the blockade signs.

"It's now or never," she said to herself, swallowing in fear. "I have to stop her."

After a few minutes, she could see a group of people standing behind a young girl in a wheelchair. By now the special assault team had shown up. They stood in the back, holding their guns ready.

_That's her?_ Nana wondered. _That's who they sent to retrieve us? A little girl?_

"That's the girl I sensed," Mariko said.

"It's Number Seven," Miss Shirakawa told her. "Remember, you try anything funny, and we'll set off the other explosives in you."

"I know, I know," Mariko replied impatiently. "But I still get to kill her, right?"

One of the scientists, Bryce Donovan, walked up next to her.

"Yup. Have fun with her," he said.

"Oh, good!" Mariko clapped excitedly.

"Her vectors reach up to eleven meters," Donovan said to Miss Shirakawa. "Number Seven doesn't have a chance."

_If she's just a kid, maybe I can get her by shooting my arms at her, _Nana thought to herself. Before she could, however, Mariko released her twenty-six vectors.

Nana's arms and one of her legs were pulled off and thrown to the side. Her clothes were immediately shredded and she was held upside down by her remaining leg. Mariko began to beat her, whipping the girl side to side. Nana was unable to reach the girl, as she was too far away.

"Let me go!" She yelled, trying to thrash.

Nana was flung into a rail, then back into the pavement. A moment later, one of the vectors started to drag her closer to Mariko.

"She's fun!" Mariko said with a laugh.

"You think we should tell her to stop tormenting Number Seven and to just finish her off?" Miss Shirakawa whispered to Donovan.

Donovan shook his head. "No. Just let her do what she wants. As long as she kills her, that's all that matters."

The woman sighed, then looked back at the girls. By now Nana was only a few feet away from Mariko.

"Won't be long now," Donovan said.

**curse you cliffhangers! but don't worry, chapter 32 is coming soon. and yes i finally woke up ^_^ its hard to sleep when you can hear bagpipes in the backround (don't ask cuz i don't know......) takuya and zoe are coming to the rescue :] i hope you liked this chapter, so let me know by reviewing ^_^ laterz**


	32. Chapter 32

**Bloodbath**

**Chapter 32**

Mariko continued to slam Nana into the ground, cracking a few of her ribs.

"Let go!" Nana yelled, coughing up blood.

She was held upside down again, swinging by her remaining leg, as if she were some kind of insect.

Mariko sighed. "I'm bored..."

Nana was dropped to the ground and began to dry-heave.

"Nana!" Takuya shouted as he ran up to her.

Zoe was a good distance behind as Takuya had wanted to get there as fast as he could.

"Are you okay?" He asked, holding the girl in his arms.

"Run away!" She told him. "Get out of here, quick! Don't worry about me."

Miss Shirakawa was about to step forward, but Bryce Donovan stopped her.

"Kill her! Now!" He shouted to Mariko. "Finish her off!"

"Okay," Mariko said, shrugging nonchalantly.

Takuya and Nana were thrown into the rail blocking off the side of the bridge. The two of them moaned painfully.

"Hurry, get outta here!" Nana said.

"No, I won't let them hurt you," Takuya stubbornly replied.

Mariko frowned. "It's not fair that you have friends, when I don't have any. But don't worry, I'll change that!"

"No!" Takuya yelled.

Just as Mariko tried to strike Nana with her vectors, Nana released one of her own. The young girl gasped as it slipped through her head, feeling it move around inside her brain. Before Mariko's vectors had completely been disabled, Nana was struck by them and pushed off the bridge.

"Nana!" Takuya looked over as the girl plummeted down to the water.

"Takuya! Takuya!"

The brunette looked over to see Zoe finally catching up, running as fast as she could. Just as he was about to run up to her, Miss Shirakawa grabbed him.

"No, it's too dangerous!" She said.

"That's her!" Donovan realized. "Mariko, kill her!"

Mariko began to cry, however. "No, it's not her. I didn't sense her and I still can't. I can't even move my vectors. What did that other girl do to me?"

"She must've disabled them," Miss Shirakawa told her.

Takuya broke free of the woman's grasp and began to run over to her.

"Zoe, you have to get outta here! It's not safe!"

Zoe stopped, confused. "Go?"

"Get Mariko out of here for now. She may be useless now, but we can use her later," Donovan said.

Takuya reached the blond and grabbed her wrist. "Come on!" He frantically said, pulling her along.

"Fire!" Donovan ordered the army.

Shots rang out, barely missing Takuya and Zoe.

"Wait!" Miss Shirakawa frowned. "Something's not right. She doesn't seem like the right girl."

"Shut up!" Donovan snapped at her. "Keep shooting her!"

"No!"

The army ignored the woman's cries and fired again.

_Back at Takuya's house_

"Where's Takuya and Zoe?" Kouji asked. "And Nana, for that matter."

Tommy sighed. "Nana ran off and Takuya and Zoe went after her."

Kouichi raised an eyebrow. "Why? Did they have a fight or something?"

"No," Tommy replied, shaking his head. "Nothing like that. It's complicated, but with everything going on, you guys deserve to know..."

"Know what?" J.P. asked.

"Alright, obviously it's weird that the girls have horns, right? Well, they're not what you think they are..."

"What are they?" Kouichi asked, confused.

Tommy looked down. "You guys are just gonna get confused if I beat around the bush, so I'll just tell you. Zoe and Nana are Dicloniuses."

"Dicloni-whatis?" Kouji looked completely lost, as did the others.

"A Diclonius is a sub-human mutant species. They are like humans, but they have strong telekinetic powers," Tommy said.

J.P. blinked. "Ummmm......is that why they have horns?"

Tommy smiled. "Now you're getting it. Zoe and Nana were captured by a research facility many years ago and were used as test subjects. Zoe apparently is extremely intelligent and strong. She escaped from the facility, and Nana was sent to go after her to bring her back."

"Is that why she attacked Zoe?" Kouichi asked. "But Zoe doesn't come off as someone who would be threatening."

"That's because she probably got hurt when she escaped, and now she doesn't remember anything. I've seen her differently than you guys. You've seen her as child-like and innocent, but I've seen the dark and sadistic side of her," Tommy said.

"So.........she's evil?" Kouji asked.

"No, not at all. It's complicated. She's not the good guy exactly, but she's not the bad guy. From what Nana told me, the experiments that were done to them almost killed them and took away most of their sanity."

Kouichi rubbed his temples. "But why did Nana run off?"

"The facility sent someone else to retrieve them, so Nana wanted to stop them," Tommy said.

The others stood there in silence.

"Wow.........." Kouji finally managed to say. "That's......weird......."

Tommy sighed. "Yeah, to say the least. Nana told me that she would come back, but I'm afraid that she won't....."

_Back at the bridge_

"Keep shooting, you idiots!" Donovan bellowed.

As Takuya and Zoe tried to run, the blond suddenly tripped and fell. She slammed her head on the pavement and laid there unmoving. As Takuya knelt beside her, Miss Shirakawa sprinted to them as fast as she could.

"Dammit, Shirakawa! Move!" Donovan glared after her, then sighed. "Cease fire!"

The army lowered their guns and watched as the woman approached the two.

"Zoe, wake up." Takuya shook her. "We have to get outta here, now!"

"Get away from her," Miss Shirakawa stopped in front of them. "She's not what you think. She's-"

"She's what?" Takuya shot her angry look.

Miss Shirakawa adjusted her glasses. "Zoe is a Diclonius, a sub-human mutant species. She is extremely dangerous and it is important for you to step away from her immediately."

Takuya held Zoe tighter in his arms. "No, I'm not leaving her to be killed by the likes of you. Or your fucking army for that matter."

"You don't understand," she replied. "She'll kill you if she gets the chance."

"I don't believe you. Just leave us the hell alone," he said, his dark eyes narrowing.

Deep in Zoe's subconcious, she heard a soft familiar voice.

_Wake up, Zoe. It's time to end this once and for all. Everyone's waiting for you to make your move so they can destroy you......Come on, you know you want to....._

_Shut up! Zoe shouted at the voice. The voice that had belonged to her all along....Not you again! Just leave me alone, I don't want to hurt anyone anymore._

_The evil voice laughed. But if you don't, they'll kill you. And then they'll kill Takuya......Do you want that on your conscience? After that incident ten years ago?_

_Just shut up! Zoe groaned. I don't want to think about that anymore. It's too painful......How do I make it stop?_

_By killing of course.......But only this one last time. To save yourself.......To save Takuya......Go ahead.....You know you want to._

_Zoe sighed, defeated. She had no choice at this point. It was either kill or be killed and after all the abuse she had endured by humanity, she had made her decision._

Zoe's emerald eyes snapped open, her vectors ready. _Let's do this once and for all....._

**okay stay tuned, for the next chapter is going to be really exciting (or so i hope) let me know how you thought of this one if you can spare ten seconds to make me really happy ^_^ next chapter should be out tomorrow. until next time, laterz :]**


	33. Chapter 33

**Bloodbath**

**Chapter 33**

Bryce Donovan groaned. "Shirakawa, you have five seconds to move or I'll have the army shoot you as well!"

"Please," Miss Shirakawa said to Takuya. "Get away from her, I'm begging you."

"Fire!" Donovan screamed.

Takuya and Miss Shirakawa froze as the guns began to shoot at them. They closed their eyes, Takuya cradling Zoe as best as he could to protect her. To their surprise, none of the bullets made contact with them. They opened their eyes and gasped in shock. The bullets were simply floating in the air in front of them.

"What's going on?" Takuya asked, confused.

Miss Shirakawa looked down at Zoe and almost screamed. "She's awake! Run!"

The woman's body was suddenly sliced horizontally in half, the upper part of her torso splattering to the ground. Takuya stared at the severed corpse and gaped. He barely registered Zoe pushing herself from his grasp and standing up.

"Oh.....shit....." Takuya looked up at Zoe. "What the fuck just happened?!"

Zoe glanced down at him. "Revenge.......Sweet, isn't it?" With that she began to make her way to the army.

The brunette only sat there, his face twisting in horror. The soldiers firing at her were being dismembered by some unseen force. Blood and and organs covered the pavement, and limbs were thrown about. The image of Miss Shirakawa's gruesome death triggered something in Takuya's mind. The manner of her death was familiar, and he suddenly regained his memory. The memory he had forgotten ten years ago......

_"Takuya, are you okay?" _

_The boy turned around, surprised. "Yeah, I'm fine. Why?"_

_Mr. Kanbara took his son's hand. "We have to leave the carnival immediately," he said, dragging him along._

_"But why?" Courtney asked, a pout on her face. "We were having fun."_

_"Sorry, Courtney," Mrs. Kanbara said. "But it's an emergency and we have to evacuate as quickly as posslble. Wait.....where's Shinya?!"_

_As if on cue, Takuya's younger brother ran out. Tears were running down his face and a few spots of blood stained his shirt._

_"I just saw a bunch of people get killed," he cried. "It was bad. There was blood everywhere."_

_"Wait, what?!" Takuya looked at his parents. "People are dying? How?"_

_Mr. Kanbara shook his head. "I'm not sure, but I heard that some kind of bomb went off or something. I didn't get all the details, but I didn't want to stick around to find out."_

_Fifteen minutes later, they arrived at the train station to catch their train home. Courtney's parents were there to pick her up._

_"Bye, Takuya." Courtney wrapped her arms around him. "I'm going to miss you so much. I can't wait for you to come back."_

_"I'll miss you, too." He gave her a pat on the back. "Bye."_

_Courtney let go of him and looked at Shinya. "See ya, twerp."_

_Shinya stuck his tongue out at her and watched her leave. "That girl's crazy....But not as crazy as the one from the carnival."_

_The train pulled into the station a moment later._

_"What do you mean by that?" Takuya asked as he boarded. "What girl?"_

_"Some girl was going around killing people. I saw her," his brother replied._

_"Kids, we're gonna go into this part of the train for a minute, but we'll be right back," Mr. Kanbara said. _

_"Okay," the boys said in unision._

_Takuya looked at Shinya. "What did she look like?"_

_"Well, she had blond hair....and she had horns! That was weird. I've never seen anyone with horns before," Shinya said._

_Takuya remembered Zoe and frowned. "I'm sorry, but that's hard to believe. I think you ate too much cotton candy or something......"_

_"I'm not making this up! She killed them. I don't know how she did it, but she did!" Shinya yelled._

_The train began to take off. At the same moment, Zoe stepped out from behind one of the seats._

_"Zoe!" Takuya smiled at the blond. "I didn't know you were here. I'm surprised I didn't see you."_

_The blond glowered at him, her green eyes dark and filled with rage._

_Shinya screamed. "That's her! That's the girl I was telling you about! She killed all those people!"_

_Takuya laughed. "Don't be stupid. Zoe's the nicest person I've ever met. Aren't you Zoe?"_

_Zoe, remembering that Takuya had lied about his friend being a boy, only glared at him._

_"Zoe?"_

_The girl slowly began to walk over to him. "Liar........." she muttered under her breath._

_Shinya jumped forward. "Stay away from us, you freak!"_

_"Shinya!" Takuya scowled at his brother. "That was rude. Apologize to her right now!"_

_"No! I'm not gonna apologize to a killer!" The six year-old screamed._

_Unbeknownst to Takuya, Zoe released her vectors. As she approached them, Shinya jumped forward and shoved her as hard as he could._

_Surprised, Zoe fell backward and landed on the floor with a thud._

_"Shinya! You little brat!" Takuya was about to help her up, when Shinya grabbed him and pulled him back._

_"She's a killer, stupid! She's-"_

_Shinya was suddenly sliced in half, both halves of his body crumpling to the floor in a bloody heap. Takuya's jaw dropped and he screamed._

_"What's going on?" Mr. Kanbara asked, coming up behind him, followed by his wife._

_A second later, they were both decapitated, thick pools of blood forming around their corpses. Takuya jumped away and screamed again._

_"What did you just do?!" He yelled at Zoe. "Shinya was right, you did kill all those people!"_

_Zoe stared at him. "Yes, I did. And when I get off this train I'm going to find that friend of yours. As soon as I find her, I'm going to kill her just like I did everyone else." _

_She began to walk away, but Takuya tackled her to the ground. He sat on top of her and pinned her arms above her head._

_"No! Stop kililng everyone!" Tears were running down his face. "What is the matter with you?"_

_Zoe's expression didn't falter. "I'm only repaying what was done to me. And if it means that I must kill everyone, then so be it-"_

_She was cut off as Takuya took her head in his hands. He slammed her head into the floor repeatedly out of rage. "Stop it! Stop it already! You've done enough!"_

_The train suddenly came to a stop, the doors opening. Zoe shoved him off and bolted out of the train, leaving a panting Takuya behind. That was last time he saw her....._

Takuya snapped back to reality. When he looked up, he was sickened to see the entire army dead. The only survivor was Donovan, who was weakly crawling away.

The brunette stood up and stalked over to Zoe. "I remember everything now. I remember you killing my family and all those people at the fair. All the shit that I went through was because of you!"

Zoe glanced at him. "What's going on around you doesn't concern you."

"Like hell it is! You killed my family, so it is my fucking business! You're the fucking reason I had a breakdown and was admitted to an institution for a year. You're the reason I couldn't remember much from my fucking past. You are the reason why my life has been nothing but a living hell!" He screamed, grabbing onto her shoulders. "It's all your fault!"

Suddenly a gunshot was heard and Takuya threw himself forward. He landed on top of Zoe, trying his best to keep her safe.

Zoe looked up at him, confused. "Why did you just do that?"

Before he could answer, they heard a soft laugh behind them.

"Hey, bitch! Long time no see." Bando was walking towards them, a machine gun in his hand. "It's payback time."

He fired his gun again, this time Zoe rolling them over and deflecting the bullet with her vectors.

"Meet me at the cemetary. I'll be ther as soon as I can." Zoe quickly scrambled off of him and looked at Bando. "Come and get me."

Bando glared at her. "Oh, trust me. I will!"

Zoe jumped off the bridge, the soldier right behind her.

"You won't escape me this time!" Bando shouted after he as he descended to the ground.

Takuya only sat there, speechless.

**so the secret is out. zoe killed takuya's family, and is the reason why he can't remember her as a kid. i hope you liked this chapter ^_^ the next one is coming soon.**


	34. Chapter 34

**why helloz. chapter 34 is up and ready to go. id really like to thank everyone who has taken the time to read and review my story so far. it really means a lot to me. you must really like me ^_^**

**random person: no, they don't. they just do it to shut you up....**

**me: shut up! no one asked you! anyway i hope you like this chapter. its a little short, but i promise that the next one will be longer. enjoy :]**

**Bloodbath**

**Chapter 34**

When Nana opened her eyes, she could vaguely make out her surroundings. She was in a speedboat, wrapped up in a blanket.

"Where am I?" She asked, disoriented.

"You're safe. That's all that matters."

She turned her head to look at the man who had spoken. "Papa! You came back for me!"

"A little too late,"Kurama replied. "Luckily, your limbs were thrown off the bridge with you, so I have them whenever you're ready."

"Papa, where are we going?" She asked.

Kurama sighed. "We're going to stop what I should've done seven years ago."

_At the beach_

"Come on and face me, bitch!" Bando called out. "Afraid that I'll blow your fucking head off?"

Zoe stepped out from behind him. "Not really." With that, she threw him with her vectors.

Bando crashed into the sand about twenty feet away. "Funny how I always seem to end up with you freaks at the beach."

He sprang to his feet and began to run towards her. Zoe was about to attack when he pulled out a grenade and flung it in her direction.

Zoe dove, safely rolling away from the explosive. Catching her off guard, Bando slammed his metal hand into her stomach, sending her flying backwards.

"I'm really going to enjoy killing you once and for all. Maybe I'll do what you did to me. I'll gauge your eyes out and dismember you, how about that?"

The blond slowly rose, then sent her vectors at him. The soldier dodged them, firing his pistol at her. Zoe easily deflected the bullets and began to walk towards him.

Bando glared at her. A moment later he threw yet another grenade at her. To his surprise, Zoe caught it and flung it back at him.

"Shit!" He barely jumped out of the way, burning his left leg slightly. "You bitch!"

Zoe's green eyes bore into him as she continued to walk closer to him. Knowing that bullets would do no good, Bando dropped his gun and pulled out a collection of knives. He hurled the six blades at her, not realizing how foolish it was to do so. Zoe's vectors easily stopped them, and once again, threw them back at him. One of them buried itself in his leg, while another one sank into his shoulder.

He screamed. "What the fuck?! What the fuck does it take to kill you?!"

Zoe slammed him into the ground, then cut off his right leg, just below the knee. The man wailed in agony as blood stained the sand beneath him. His eyes were fused shut as he tried to ignore the pain. After waiting a few seconds, he opened them. To his horror, Zoe was standing over him, just as she had done the night he first tried to kill her.

"Look familiar?" She quietly asked.

Bando glowered at her. "I don't care! I'm still going to kill you!"

"I doubt it."

A searing pain burned through his neck, causing him to scream again. A moment later, his head was ripped off.

_At Takuya's house_

"So what's going on with Takuya?" Tommy asked. "Why does he keep saying he can't remember his past? Did something happen?"

After a brief hesitation, Kouji sighed. "Ten years ago there was an accident. No one knows for sure what happened, but one night Takuya went to a carnival with his family and Courtney. Over forty people died that night. Some say it was from an explosion, but others say it was something else. Anyway, to make a long story short, Takuya's family was killed right in front of him."

Tommy gaped at him. "Wait, what?"

"Courtney had already left with her parents and Takuya boarded a train with his parents and brother, Shinya. Someone was on the train with them that night. Apparently his brother was brutally cut in half and his parents were both decapitated," Kouji said.

"W-what happened to Takuya? How did he survive?" Tommy swallowed.

Kouichi cleared his throat. "No one knows the reason why he was allowed to live. After witnessing their deaths, Takuya went into shock. He was admitted into an institution for a year and was diagnosed with amnesia. He recovered, but he never regained his memory of the accident."

"But how do you guys know?" Tommy asked.

"We knew from a police report. Even though Takuya doesn't remember anything, we don't want to remind him of it. It's better that way," J.P. said. "I mean, it traumatized him, so why bother making him relive his past?"

"I guess...." Tommy's voice trailed off. "I had no idea it was that bad...."

"He was only nine at the time," Kouji told him. "But before he completely lost his memory, he mentioned something about a girl....I can't remember what it was, though."

"You were probably too young to know about it, but that night was known as the Carnival Massacre. To this day, no one knows what was behind the deaths. People were being ripped apart left and right." Kouichi took a sip from his drink.

J.P. looked up. "I heard that there was a girl walking around, covered in blood. She seemed like a zombie, apparently, because she didn't seem to care about her surroundings. Some people thought she was behind it all, but no one could see her doing anything..."

Tommy's eyes widened. "Do you know anything at all about the girl? Think really hard. Did Takuya describe the girl he was talking about at all?"

They thought for a moment, until Kouji's eyes lit up.

"Now that I think about it, Takuya said that he met a blond girl," he said.

"D-did he tell you anything else?" Tommy's stomach clenched, putting the pieces together.

Kouichi felt his heart stop for a brief second. "Yeah, he said she was different. He said that he had never met anyone with horns before....But we brushed it off at the time thinking he was confused...."

"Oh, shit." J.P. groaned.

"Yeah," Tommy said, trembling. "It's Zoe."

_Meanwhile_

"Hello? Director Kakuzawa? It's Bryce Donovan."

Mariko weakly looked up from the bed she was lying in to see the man pacing around. He seemed not to notice her.

"Miss Shirakawa is dead. Zoe killed her," Donovan said. "Number Thirty-Five was able to eliminate Number Seven, but her vectors have been disabled."

The girl could hear shouting on the other line.

"I'm sorry, but if she can't use them, we're screwed. It'll be all over for us," Donovan replied, sighing.

"She is still useful," Kakuzawa told him. "Just be patient. Her vectors are only temporarily disabled."

Donovan inwardly groaned. "Yes, sir."

He hung up, rubbing his sore eyes. "I just want this shit to end already......"

Mariko saw him turning to look in her direction so she closed her eyes again to feign sleep. Donovan stared at her for a moment, then began to make his way to the door.

"Hard to believe that little monster is Kurama's daughter," he muttered as he left the room.

When he was gone, Mariko looked up at the ceiling.

"Kurama....." She softly repeated.

**yup in case you didn't already figure it out, mariko is chief kurama's daughter. now the next chapter is going to be really exciting. there's only a few chapters left so stay tuned. let me know if you likey ^_^ goodbye for now  
**


	35. Chapter 35

**attention everyone: wanted to let everyone know, i just got flamed. the douchbag aka bloodbathsucks, said that this website should be shut down and that my stories suck ass. he or she (whatever the fuck it is) said that we all suck in general as well. in retaliation to the fucker known as bloodbathsucks i'd like to say go fuck yourself. i honestly don't give a shit if you don't like my stories. i didn't make you read them so if you think they sucked, then why the fuck did you? and if you think this website sucks, then why the fuck are you on it in the first place? do yourself a favor and go have a hot and horny fuck session with your dog or something. flame me again if you want, for i don't give a shit what you think. **

**in case you are wondering, this is what the message said: **

**Bloodbath**

**Chapter 35**

"This is it." Chief Kurama said, looking up.

Nana stared at the building before them, the building where Mariko was being held. "What's going to happen?"

Kurama sighed. "No one but Director Kakuzawa knows this, but Number Thirty-Five is my daughter."

Nana gasped. "What? I thought she died a long time ago."

"She was supposed to die the night she was born. I should've killed her, but in the end, I let her live," he replied. "It was my wife's final wish before she passed away. To this day I still regret the life I put Mariko through. She didn't deserve it."

"I sense Zoe coming. We should hide." With that, Nana grabbed Kurama's wrist and pulled him behind one of the stone statues in front of the building.

Inside her room, Mariko smiled. "That girl is coming."

A moment later she was in her wheelchair and on her way out the door.

"Where are you going?" Donovan asked, coming up beside her.

"That girl I'm supposed to kill is coming. My vectors are working again," she said happily.

Donovan smiled. "Good. Annihilate her."

Zoe walked up the steps leading to the towering building. She could sense both Mariko and Nana. As she got closer, she came face to face with Mariko.

"Goody, you came." Mariko smiled, a glint in her eyes. "That other girl is here, too."

"I don't want anyone else involved," Zoe said quietly. "Let's just end this once and for all."

Mariko laughed and released her vectors. Zoe jumped out the way, then ran behind one of the many statues.

"Where are you?" Mariko taunted, her chair ominously gliding forward. "You can't hide forever."

Zoe waited a moment, until Mariko was in range. As soon as she was, she struck her with her vectors. Mariko screamed as she flew out of her chair, landing on the concrete with a crash. Her prostectic arm broke off and it rolled a few feet away from her.

Zoe slowly walked up to the girl. "You might want to run away."

Mariko laughed. "You must be kidding if you think you can kill me. No one can." With that, she sent all twenty-six of her vectors at Zoe.

Zoe released her own, getting them tangled with Mariko's. However, since Mariko had so many, she was able to get the upper hand. Zoe was thrown into one of the statues, causing it to shatter. As she stood up, Mariko floated back into her chair and reattached her arm, quickly wheeling herself in Zoe's direction.

"You're a lot funner than the other girl," Mariko commented. "She was a little too easy if you ask me."

The blond glared at her, knowing all too well of her disadvantage.

"But I'm tired of playing." Mariko slammed Zoe into the side of the building with her vectors, viciously beating her with all her might.

Zoe was pinned against the wall, unable to fight back as she was mercilessly pounded. She could feel bones cracking, and blood seeping from cuts and scratches. The wind was knocked out of her and she could feel the wall begin to give away. The moment it did, one of Mariko's vectors slammed into her right horn, causing it to break off. A second later, Zoe was unconcious, the crumbled wall beneath her. Her blond hair fanned around her face and her eyes had rolled into the back of her head. The scientist had stepped outside to see how well things were going.

"Perfect," Donovan said, smiling to himself. "All I have to do now is blow Mariko up and then bring the other one to Kakuzawa."

He was about to run into the building to find the detonater, when he heard his name being called.

"Donovan!"

Both the scientist and Mariko turned to see Kurame stepping out of the shadows, Nana close behind.

"Kurama? What are you doing here?" Donovan shouted.

Mariko gasped. "K-Kurama?"

Kurama looked at the girl and swallowed. "Hello, Mariko..."

Tears filled Mariko's eyes. "Are you really my daddy?" She tried to stand up and walk over to him.

Nana watched nervously, afraid of what the girl might do.

"I've missed you so much-" Mariko collapsed to the ground, her legs too weak to support herself. "Daddy..."

Chief Kurama swallowed his own tears and pointed a gun at her. "I'm a horrible father......Hell, I don't even have the right to call myself that."

Unfazed, Mariko smiled. "I used to hope that when I was in that dark room, my mommy and daddy would come for me one day. I used to hope that we would live happilly together some day. But no one ever came for me..." She began to cry.

"I've killed so many Dicloniuses," Kurama choked out. "But I allowed you to live and now I feel guilty because of it."

"Why did I have to live like that for so many years?" Mariko asked, tears running down her face. "You're my daddy, you were supposed to protect me."

"I thought I was, but I did just the opposite," Kurama replied. "I should've killed you the night you were born." He took a step forward.

Nana grabbed his sleeve. "Be careful, Papa. It's dangerous."

Mariko's eyes suddenly darkened. "Why does she get to call you that? She's not even your real daughter."

"Mariko, I-"

The pink-haired girl abruptly sent out two of her vectors and wrapped them around Nana's neck, strangling her.

"Will you be sad if she dies?" She asked, beginning to punch her in the stomach.

Kurama dropped his gun and walked over to Mariko. He wrapped his arms around her, catching her off guard. She released her hold on Nana.

"I took your life away and made you what you are today. I've missed you so much all these years," Kurama said. "I can't take back what I did, but I hope I can make things right."

"Do you really mean that?" Mariko asked.

The man picked her up. "Yes, Mariko. We can live together, forever."

Nana stood up and brushed herself off. "Papa...."

"Take care, Nana," Kurama said, walking past her.

Donovan emerged from the building, the detonator in his hand. He and Nana watched as the father and daughter descended the steps.

"Your mother and I loved you so much," Kurama said. "I never meant for any of this to happen...."

Mariko wiped a tear off his face and hugged him tighter. "It's okay."

Donovan pushed the button on the detonater, setting off the explosives in Mariko.

Kurama and Mariko closed their eyes, holding on to each other for dear life. A moment later, the explosives went off, killing them together.

Nana watched in horror and fell to her knees. "Papa......."

"You're the only one left," Donovan said, walking up to her with a gun. "But not anymore-"

There was a spurt of blood and his head rolled off his shoulders. Surprised, Nana looked up to see Zoe behind his decapitated body.

"Y-your horn," Nana stuttered.

"Never mind," Zoe said. "Go back to Takuya's. There is still a chance for you to have a happy life. I hope you can do what I couldn't."

Nana choked back her tears as she watched Zoe walk away. Sighing, she begin to make her way back to Takuya's.

_At the research facility_

"The plan is going well," Director Kakuzawa said.

Only a few minutes ago, Donovan had called him telling him that Mariko had defeated Zoe.

Miki was on the other side of his office, flipping through one of the files. Her heart stopped when she saw a photograph of Takuya inside of it. While Kakuzawa wasn't looking, she quickly ripped the picture out and stuffed it into the pocket of her labcoat. She didn't want to see him get caught in the middle of everything.

"Number Thirty-Five has defeated Zoe and now Donovan is going to set off the explosives in her. As soon as he is done with that, he is going to bring her to me." Kakuzawa smiled. "I'm going to use her to repopulate the earth."

Miki turned around and stared at him. "Do you think it will work?" She asked, hoping it wouldn't.

"I don't see why not." Kakuzawa put his hand on his head and clutched onto a handful of hair. He pulled it completely off, revealing two tiny horns on his bald head, similar to his son's.

**so zoe is still alive, and kurama and mariko are dead. donovan is dead, too and now we just found out that the crazy tyrant is part diclonius, just like his son. stay tuned for the next chapter, for there are only a few left. i hope you like it so far. laterz**

Bitch stop writing your sucky ass stories. Damn you Ambikenz, Royal Court Jester, Lanski12, Deefwolf, Dontchaknowme4life, Sakura Martinez, amnd all the other writers on this website suck. This Website should be shut down so nobody has to go near these damn stories.

anyway, onto the story, and im not gonna let this douchebag faze me. bet he can't spell or write and he's pissed that all of us are intelligent enough to know how to write a good story. dumbasss......


	36. Chapter 36

**ha i just got flamed yet again by the same motherfucker. give it up dude, you're nothing but a pathetic piece of shit who can't even fucking spell. i mean seriously, what are you ten? cuz you sure as hell talk like one. and go ahead and keep flaming me for all i care. and if you think this is a stupid website, then why are you always on it? did your porno site get shut down temporarily? get a fucking life and go suck your own dick while your at it, douchebag. i now present chapter 36. enjoy ^_^**

**Bloodbath**

**Chapter 36**

By now it was nightfall. Takuya was in the cemetary, sitting on the steps in front of the temple. He was waiting in anticipation for Zoe to show up, yet he didn't know what he was going to say to her. What do you say to the person who slaughtered your family?

"You're here."

Startled, Takuya stood up to see Zoe standing at the top of the steps, looking down at him. He walked up to her, unsure of what would happen.

"What's going on?" He asked, coming up to her. "I think after all the shit that happend, I deserve an explanation."

Zoe looked down, her blond hair falling over her shoulders. That was when Takuya noticed that her horn had broken off.

"You're hurt," he said, gently touching the jagged remaining stub of her horn.

"I'm fine," she replied, looking away. "I have another one...."

Takuya dropped his hand back to his side. "So are you going to tell me or not? Where did you come from? And what are you?"

"Do you remember anything about us? When we first met?" Zoe asked, her eyes cast down.

"Well, I remember seeing a lonely little girl sitting in front of a tree," he said, the memories flowing through his mind. "The girl I fell in love with as a child...."

Tears began to drip down Zoe's cheeks. "Takuya, I've regretted what I've done to you since the moment it happened. I didn't deserve your care of sympathy the day you found me on the beach. I should've died the night I escaped."

"Look, I can't forgive you for what you've done. You took everything from me...But I do feel sorry for all the pain you must've gone through." Takuya gazed into her green eyes. "You never did tell me what you endured, but I knew it couldn't be good."

"To make a long story short, I don't really know where I came from," Zoe told him. "I can vaguely remember being abandoned when I was four years old. After that, my abilities kicked in and I did what I had to in order to survive. Shortly after I hit my head hard enough to completely forget about my capabilities. I was brought to an orphanage, where everyone thought I was a monster. When I was eight, I ran away. That was the day I met you."

"But why did you run away?" He asked, almost dreading the answer.

Zoe wiped her face with the back of her hand. "I ran away because I killed four children in the orphange. You see, a few weeks earlier I had found a stray puppy and was secretly visiting him at the spot where you and I used to meet up. I made friends with a girl who I thought was different than everyone else. She ended up betraying me by telling some of the other children about the dog. One day they found it and beat it to death right in front of me."

Takuya's eyes widened. "What the fuck? That's sick."

"They held onto me and made me watched as they killed it. I guess that finally triggered my abilities once again, and when I looked up, they were all dead. I ran away because I didn't want to be taken away."

Takuya's fists clenched. "So....after the train.....what happened?"

"After I realized what I had done, I ran to a building that I thought was deserted. I planned on jumping from it to end my life. Before I could go through with it, I was captured by a group of scientists. Apparently it was a research facility, and I was used as a test subject," Zoe said. "Every day I wished for them to just kill me and put me out of my misery. For ten years, I was kept in a metal chamber with an oxygen mask on to make sure I didn't suffocate. I was only let out once a day so they could run tests on me. IV's were barely keeping me alive with nutrients and water."

The brunette stared at her in shock. He had never imagined the hell she had gone through had been so extreme.

"One day I escaped, with the aid of Professor Kakuzawa," she continued. "He had disabled the chamber keeping my vectors at bay. Once I was free, I slaughtered everyone who stood in my path. I felt no remorse because of what they had done to me, and when I finally exited the building, I was shot in the head."

Takuya remembered the bloody wound on the side of her head when he had found her. "How did you survive that?"

"A metal helmet encased my head and the bullet caused it to shatter. While it didn't penetrate my skull, it hit me hard enough to wipe out my memory. That's how I developed the split personality," she said with a sigh. "Part of me wanted to forget about everything I've ever gone through and wanted a normal life. The other part is my vengeance, which I just couldn't control in the end."

Takuya sat down, pulling her down with him. "I miss the little girl I met when I was nine. I didn't realize it was you all along."

"Although I don't where I came from, I know why I was brought here," Zoe told him. "I was here to destroy mankind and nothing else. If I really tried, within a few years, everyone would be killed. But I don't want that....."

"Well, I can imagine," he replied, taking her hand.

"When I was with you, those were the happiest times of my life. I've always to apologize for taking away your entire life," Zoe choked out.

Takuya looked at her. "What made you snap that day? What did I do to make you slaughter everyone that night? And why didn't you kill me too?"

"You lied to me," she said. "You told me that your friend was a boy, when it was actually Courtney. I could've gotten over that fact, but you lying to me just made me lose it. Everyone else I've ever encountered has lied to me about something. It made me think that you were just like them....But as angry as I was, I couldn't bring myself to hurt you. So I decided to take everything away from you."

His hand clenched into a fist, but he remained calm. "That didn't give you the right to do what you did. I do feel sorry about lying to you, though."

Zoe stood up. "Don't feel bad. What I did to you was over a hundred times worse." She began to walk away.

Takuya jumped up and grabbed her around the wrist. "Don't go. I can't forgive you for killing my family. But as I said, it wasn't completely your fault. I might've snapped too if I went through the life that you had."

Zoe collapsed into his arms and couldn't stop shaking. "I doesn't matter if it was my fault or not. I still did it and there's nothing I can do to take it back."

Takuya stroked her hair. "I fell in love with the little girl I met in the woods, and I fell in love with the girl I found on the beach. Even knowing what you did can't make me hate you."

The blond was surprised when he tilted her chin up and kissed her softly on the lips. However, she wrapped her arms around his neck, returning the kiss. Takuya's hands slowly traveled up and down her back, caressing her. Their tongues lightly brushed up together and a moment later, Zoe buried her face in his neck.

"I'm sorry for bringing back painful memories for you," she apologized.

"Yeah, well, you brought back some good ones too." He kissed her forehead.

Zoe looked up at him. "Takuya, I know what I have to do to make things right once and for all."

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"There's no room in this world for someone like me," she said softly.

He hugged her tighter, not wanting to let go. "Well, where are you gonna go?"

Zoe pulled out of his embrace, taking his hand into hers. "Takuya, I'm going to confront the army at the bridge. When I get there, and they start shooting.....I'm not going to stop them."

"Wait, what?! You can't do that!" He cried out.

"I have t-"

He cut her off. "No! I won't let them do it."

Zoe led him out of the cemetary, where they could vaguely see the awaiting S.W.A.T. team in the distance.

A moment later, Kouji ran up to them, panting. "Takuya, we gotta get out of here."

"Go," Zoe commanded him. "I'm done ruining your life."

"But Zoe-"

"They're going to keep hunting me until they find me. And I don't want to kill anymore. It's for the best....."

Takuya looked at her helplessly. "I don't want to lose you."

"And I don't want to see you dragged into this. Now go!"

"She's right. We have to leave," Kouji said.

The brunette pulled her into his arms and kissed her soft lips. "I'll never forget you, Zoe.....I love you."

Zoe gave him a weak smile. "I love you, too."

She watched as Kouji began to drag Takuya away by the back of his shirt. When they were at a safe enough distance away, Zoe walked to the bridge to confront the army.

"Ready! Aim!" The commanding officer shouted.

"We gotta go after her!" Takuya exclaimed, trying to make a run for it.

Kouji restrained him. "No, they'll just kill us. We can't stop this."

"Fire!"

Zoe watched as a barrage of bullets rained down on her. She closed her eyes and waited for them to end her life once and for all.

"Zoe!" Takuya cried, falling to his knees.

Droplets of blood splashed onto the road and there was a loud CRACK! Zoe's remaining horn had broken off and it glimmered as it spun in the night sky. It clacked to the ground a second later, landing in a crimson puddle.

**only one chapter left. hope this didn't depress you too much and please dont kill me! *runs away*. the last chapter comes out tomorrow, so stay tuned.**


	37. Chapter 37

**to the flamer bloodbath sucks: dude you really are a stupid fuck aren't you? i mean seriously go get a fucking life. you think you can write 'the best story in the woorld' as you call it but you can't even fucking spell, how pathetic (yes the word 'world' only has one 'o' in it). im sorry you're douche, but just cuz you got gangbanged by a bunch of drunks as a child, it doesn't mean you can be a cocksucker. get some fucking balls and make a real account if you're gonna flame me, you stupid pussy. and lay off everyone else while you're at it. don't think you can fuck with them and get away with it, cuz you're nothing but a worthless piece of shit who can't get laid. don't worry, maybe your blow-up doll spouse can cheer you up. from what i heard, you enjoy taking it up the ass ^_^**

**p.s. to the second flamer (you don't need to know, who is probably the same dude) quit being a bitch about ambie's wall of shame. I mean, it takes a real prick to get on it so congrats! in the meantime, i hope your spelling improves cuz you honestly sound like a five year-old. and make sure your mommy tucks you in tonight and tell your daddy to ease up on the spankings. can't be having my little flamer having a sore ass...also if i get flamed again, since this story has come to an end, i will reply to the flames on my story worlds collide. make sure you jot that one down, fuckface. (by the way, the word 'fuck' has a 'c' in it, dumbass) and i look at it this way, the flames are just more reviews being tacked on (im almost at 200 yay!) so by all means, keep it up. on that note, ciao! ^_^**

**Bloodbath**

**Chapter 37**

_The next day_

"How's he holding up?" Kouichi asked.

Kouji sighed. "He hasn't left his room since we got back last night. Not even to eat."

"Do you want me to go talk to him?" J.P. asked.

"There's no point," Kouji replied. "He's really fucking depressed right now. He won't listen to any of us."

Tommy walked into the the kitchen a moment later, hand in hand with Nana.

"Hey," Kouichi said in a monotone voice. "How you feeling, Nana?"

"I'm alright I guess," she told him. "I'm still sad about not only Zoe, but my Papa as well...."

Tommy gave her a reassuring squeeze, a sad expression on his face. "It'll be okay. Do you wanna go for a walk?"

Nana nodded and they began to head out the door.

"We'll be back later. Wanta's sleeping, so I'm just gonna leave him here," Tommy said.

"Okay. Later." J.P. was staring at the table.

A moment later they were gone.

"I really hope Takuya snaps out of it soon," Kouichi said. "I hate seeing him like this."

Kouji shrugged. "What do you expect? She was pretty much his girlfriend......It sucked last night. After the gunshots ended he completely broke down."

J.P. stood up and walked to Takuya's closed door. "Takuya? Do you want anything to eat?"

"No." Takuya was sitting on the floor, his red eyes cast down. "I'm good."

"Okay. Let me know if you change your mind," J.P. said.

"Yup." He waited for his friend to be gone, then sighed.

He hadn't gotten any sleep last night. His thoughts kept coming back to Zoe.

"Why? Why did it have to end like this?" He asked himself, tears coursing down his face. "It seems like every person I've loved has died."

Takuya grabbed a small nearby box and opened it. He picked up the tiny seashell and spun it in his trembling fingers. The smoothness of it felt good against his skin. After a few more seconds he put it back into his box and stood up. He made his way over to the wall and stared at it.

"Fuck!" Takuya punched it as hard as he could, his fist going right through the cheap wood.

He collapsed to the floor and couldn't hold it in anymore. Tears ran down his face even faster as he broke out into a complete sob, a dribble of blood leaking from his knuckle. When would his heartache end? That is, if it ever would come to end....

"Are you okay?" He heard Kouichi ask from outside the door.

"I'm fine. Just leave me alone right now," he replied. Why didn't they understand that he wanted to be alone?

"Alright, sorry."

Takuya finally regained his composure and flopped down onto his bed. He could remember playing with the cute little blond girl when he was a child. It pained him to know what kind of life she had gone through. Although he had lost his family, she couldn't even remember hers. She had been abandoned, and shunned by the world, like some kind of unwanted piece of trash.

"It's not fucking fair," he muttered. "Why do bad things only happen to good people?"

Suddenly, he heard a loud barking outside.

The brunette sighed. "Wanta......"

He emerged from his room, without saying so much as a word to his friends.

"What is it, Wanta?" He asked, somewhat impatient as he stepped outside. "There's no one here."

The dog continued to bark, however.

"Quiet." He went back inside, closing the door behind him.

As he began making his way back to his bedroom, something caught his attention. Puzzled, he walked over to the old grandfather clock Zoe used to sit in front of. To his surprise, it was softly ticking, its pendulum swaying side to side.

"What the fuck? When did this thing start working again?" He asked himself.

Wanta's barks became even louder than before, and Takuya's friends emerged from the living room.

"Would someone shut Wanta up?" Kouji asked, annoyed.

"Why don't you do it?" Kouichi asked.

Kouji shrugged. "It's simple. I'm too lazy to walk my ass outside and do it myself."

"Damn, and I thought J.P. was the lazy one," Kouichi replied, rolling his eyes.

"Hey! Quit ragging on the fat guy already," J.P. shot back.

"I didn't call you fat, though. I called you lazy," Kouichi pointed out. "In all reality, everyone here is a lazy bastard."

Takuya glared at them. "Damn, shut up already. I'll go check it out again."

"I'll go with you," Kouichi said. "I mean, that dog doesn't usually bark unless something's up."

The two of them went outside, crouching down beside the puppy.

"What is it, Wanta?" Takuya asked, rubbing his eyes.

"Maybe he's hungry?" Kouichi offered.

Takuya shook his head. "No, his food bowl is full. So is his water."

"Then what is it?" Kouichi inquired.

"How the fuck should I know? It's probably nothing." Takuya began to walk back inside, when something stopped him.

"Takuya......"

The brunette whipped his head around, recognizing the soft voice immediately.

Slowly, a blond figure approached them. Her long hair fell over her shoulders, a red streak going down each side of her head. Instead of horns were two jagged stubs and her clothes were bloody and tattered with holes. Her arms and legs were covered in cuts and were oozing blood.

"Zoe!" Takuya ran up to her, not believing what he was seeing.

The girl fell to her knees, holding onto her throbbing head.

"Holy shit, I thought you were dead." Takuya gathered her in his arms and cradled her in his lap. "I can't believe it."

Zoe coughed. "Trust me, I don't either."

"How the fuck did you manage to get away in one piece?" Kouichi asked as he ran up to them, followed by the other two.

"I'm going to assume that you didn't watch the news," Zoe said, laying her head against Takuya's shoulder.

Takuya raised an eyebrow. "Why, what happened?"

"Bridge collapsed. Some kind of freak accident," she replied. "The entire army was killed, and I was caught underneath the rubble and debris. I managed to drag myself from the wreckage, and here I am."

J.P. glanced at Takuya. "Umm....are you okay with her being here? I mean....you know.....with everything that happened...."

Takuya sighed. "As much as it pains me, I can't turn my back on her. I love her too much."

Kouji shrugged. "Works for me."

As Takuya carried her inside, he noticed her head. "How did you survive without your horns?"

"I don't know," Zoe said, not looking at him. "I thought losing them would kill me. I guess all it did was permanantly disable my vectors."

"Will they grow back?" He asked.

"They might, but they might not. As I said, I don't know."

Takuya set her down in front of the bathroom. "I'm gonna run you a shower. Stay here."

Zoe huddled against the wall, holding her knees to her chest. She refused to look up. The brunette emerged a minute later.

"Okay, it's ready. I'll get you some clean clothes while you're in it, " he said, helping her up.

"I shouldn't be here," Zoe said in a quiet voice. "I put you in danger because of it."

He stared at her. "I don't care. Besides, everyone probably thinks you died in the collapse. I doubt anyone will be looking for you."

"I don't know if I want to take that risk. I should go before I cause you any more trouble." She tried to walk away, but her knees buckled.

Takuya caught her in his arms and looked down into her emerald eyes. "No. You're staying here and that's final."

Zoe sighed. "But-"

"But nothing," he interrupted. "Now get in the shower."

Zoe thought for a moment, then relented. "Fine. But think about what I said."

She limped into the bathroom and closed the door behind her. Takuya grabbed some extra clothes from her room and entered the bathroom.

"I've got your clothes, so they're ready whenever you get out. I left you a towel, too."

Just as he was about to leave, Zoe spoke up.

"W-will you come in with me?" She nervously asked. "I really need you right now."

Takuya didn't have to be asked twice. Within seconds his own clothes had been discarded onto the floor and he joined Zoe in the shower. They embraced each other under the spraying hot water, their faces only inches apart.

"Thank you," Zoe said softly. "I just really-"

Takuya silenced her with a kiss. "You don't need to explain."

The blond smiled and buried her face into his shoulder. "I love you."

Takuya kissed her forehead. "I love you, too. Welcome home."

**yay it's finally done! its not the same ending as the elfen lied series but 1) i wasn't completely satisfied with that ending, 2) i wanted to make my own ending and 3) i wanted a happier ending (yeah i know, me being highly depressed and wanting a happy ending -_-;) and also the bridge part worked out cuz technically takuya and kouji were too far away to see what was happening and only heard the gunshots so that can't be used against me! well, i hope you guys liked it. now i can continue with Worlds Collide and start with Falling from Grace ^_^ hope the ending wasn't too corny, but if it was then TOO BAD!!!!! *regains composure and coughs* sorry about that, im working on my anger issues.....i think its going pretty well to be honest with you. well, see ya laterz. and who knows....there may be a sequel eventually if i find the motivation and enough people want it (i mean, director kakuzawa is still alive, he has a new assistant, tommy's stepfather is still out there somewhere....) we'll see what happens.**


End file.
